Real Affection
by eirinatakebana
Summary: CHAPTER 26. FINAL CHAPTER. After the storm...
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Warning: a bit OOC. This is not an AU as the story is still in the universe of Shin Makoku.**

**Betrayal, adventure**

**Note: I wrote this story almost two years ago, so if you see any resemblance with another fanfiction, I'm sorry. But this story is NOT plagiarism. I thought it was sad to let this story in my drawers while it's my first real serious fanfiction about Yuuri and Wolfram. You are warned, thank you.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuri and Wolfram were holding hands of each other. They were in the ballroom where many people were happily and noisily dancing. The room was adorned with many colours but golden and pink roses were the main. Everyone knew that the reconciliation between the young king and the blond mazoku was being feasted.

What a reconciliation? So it meant there had been an argument between the two? A breaking-off too. Knowing the young couple, it was not something normal and known...

Greta who was dancing with Conrad caught a glimpse of her two fathers and instantly smiled. She ran towards them and the two boys hugged her.

" I'm so happy to see you together once again! I love you so much!" She was almost crying.

" It's good..." Yuuri faintly muttered; giving a tender kiss on her hair. Wolfram was stroking her face and back, lovingly looking at her.

" Papa and Daddy are better now, my darling. We're going to be much better parents for you. I promise Greta!"

" Yeah, I know..."

Wolfram turned his gaze to Yuuri who was smiling weakly. The blond prince squeezed his hand and shyly gave a kiss on Yuuri's soft lips. Greta's eyes were shining like stars:

" When do I have a sister or a brother?" She asked half-mischievously, half innocently. The fiancés glanced at each one, reddening terribly. Gunter, next to a more than glad Celi, was crying, joined hands on his heart.

" Aah...Love is so strong..."

XXXXXXXXX

One year before.

Wolfram was sure to know Yuuri's feelings now. During a game where Greta had ended up crying because she saw her dads fight again and didn't know what their feelings truly were, Yuuri kind of admitted he liked Wolfram very much.

Wolfram had smugly smirked, Greta had dried her tears but Yuuri had felt extremely humiliated.

For a moment, Yuuri had felt a kind of depression. A sort of internal crisis. He was sharing his time on Earth, where he was a simple boy, playing, without any girlfriend, going to school with other pupils and his time in Shin Makoku. There, he was a powerful king with high duties, sometimes too heavy for his frail shoulders. The reality was harsher for him. The crisis that the kingdom had gone through some months before had been a trauma for him as he could clearly remember it. He saw many people die in front of him. He was more and more affected. Conrad prayed him to rest on Earth with his family. After all the unhappiness and the blood he had seen, Yuuri wanted nothing but do what Conrad was saying. He thought he would calm down. He thought he would smile.

But he was wrong.

He couldn't help but think of everyone he had left in a difficult situation, the brave soldiers with no fortune who were fighting and dying for him. He felt more than guilty that some died instead of him just because he was the king.

_I have accepted to be the king. I have a big duty for all of them, they're all happy to be my people. But the only thing I'm doing is leave them._

The fact that he felt less courageous than the others was haunting him. Wolfram was right: he was a wimp. Much more...A coward.

_I don't want to be a coward but I exactly act this way. I'm not able to protect my people. So why should I be the king?_

He couldn't give up. Greta was one of his main reasons to keep being strong and she was so proud to have him as a father. Conrad told him almost every day he was a good sovereign. Some kept believing in him, he was the hope of many here.

Happy to be loved, Yuuri couldn't help to feel it as a burden gradually. And he himself started to wonder if he really deserved all this kindness and support.

He was not twenty but that was as if world was expecting him to carry all the troubles on his shoulders. All the issues. All the tears and screams.

Yuuri could have felt lonesome and totally misunderstood. Who could totally understand him?

Celi, the former Queen? But she was often in trip. Except, Murata, he hadn't real friends on Earth.

Love was absent too, on his native planet. Girls were not interested in him.

Wolfram. Life appeared a bit happier with him. And it was enough to keep Yuuri standing on his feet steadily, ready to work again. It was weird but right: being with Wolfram was more efficient than being comforted by sweets or chocolate. With Wolfram, he felt able to fight, to take decisions, to be a king. Yuuri knew he was giving him more and more trust and affection. He understood he was-maybe-falling in love with the proud blond. To make things worse, he couldn't forget the two kisses they had already shared one night. Short, cute and warm. But that was all. And the next morning, he saw himself cuddling against Wolfram, holding firmly his hand. Wolfram who had been tenderly watching him looked at him with a dubious eyes.

" Hey, Yuuri, what's up?"

" W-what were we doing?"

" ...We only are together, holding our hands. What's wrong with that?"

" I can't believe this."

" Hey, wimp, there's nothing bad to do it."

Yuuri squeezed his two lips against each one, quivering and he suddenly looked away.

" Going to take a bath."

Wolfram with big eyes watched him heading towards the bathroom and noisily locked the heavy door. The black-haired boy knew it was unfair but it had been stronger than him.

_I don't want to like boys! Never!!_

Doubting of his abilities, doubting of his life on Earth and doubting of his own sexuality were making Yuuri more and more fragile. Even though he was trying to hide it.

Though it didn't help to hear rumors about him. At school, people started to believe he was truly gay as they had never seen him with a girl. Several times, they had made fun of him about this fact. It was mortifying and humiliating to be the victim.

Yuuri joined immediately Shin Makoku after his tests at school, using the bathtub water.

He found himself crying against the bed. He had of course already known breakdowns but not as harsh as this. He was totally lost in his thoughts, wondering how to escape from this situation.

It's only then he noticed two pale hands were holding his wet cheeks.

" Yuuri! Yuuri! Are you hearing me?"

Yuuri then saw Wolfram knelt in front of him, with a slight frown of worrisomeness on his face, big green eyes locked on his black ones:

" W-wolfram?"

" What's going on, Yuuri? You scare me like this."

The dark-haired boy didn't know what-and how-to answer. Wolfram was truly caring for him. He caressed the damp cheeks.

" You're shaking Yuuri! You're cold?"

Wolfram grabbed a near towel and draped his fiancé with it. Pulling him closer to him, he started to stroke the dark hair, the tanned skin and the face. When he saw water still escaping black eyes, Wolfram understood:

" Yuuri...you're crying?"

The Japanese boy slowly looked at him,unable to say whatever could be right. He wasn't going to say he felt self-conscious and for never dating anyone, for never knowing what a real kiss could be...He felt so inferior!

" I'm c-cold, Wolfram..."

The latter weakly smiled, his heart swelling to the warmth he felt because of Yuuri's childish voice.

" Okay. You're all wet because of your return."

Let me take care of you.

Yuuri only nodded. Wolfram daintily took to make him stand up, then he removed the soaked clothes. Yuuri-strangely-didn't care to be naked in front of him. He kept drying him with the towel, bringing some warmth.

" Sit down, Yuuri" Wolfram softly said patting the bed. "I'm going to dress you."

Yuuri meekly obeyed as Wolfram was searching for some clothes. He found the blue pajamas. It was weird for Wolfram to dress Yuuri as a baby, as a doll but he didn't care. He just like it.

He could see Yuuri needed comfort and company so he would have done anything to make him feel better and happy.

" How is Greta?" The king suddenly asked.

" She's fine, don't worry. Anissina is teaching her new history lessons."

" Ah...Well."

" Have you eaten?" Wolf asked as he was buttoning the shirt.

" No, but I'm hungry."

Wolfram frowned, pushing a slender hand on Yuuri's forehead.

" Jeez, you're sick. You need to rest a little. I'm going to tell the others you're back and I'll bring some food."

As he started to stand up to exit, he felt a feeble hand grabbing his arm. The blond stunningly looked at Yuuri.

" Please, Wolf. Don't go. Stay with me. I don't wanna be alone."

Seeing the sadness and the weakness in Yuuri's voice, Wolfram didn't hesitate to stay with him. He gently smiled,squeezing his fiancé's hand.

" Of course."

They went under covers and Yuuri was reassured to have someone beside him, to feel someone else's presence.

Wolfram smiled again and shyly took Yuuri's hands. They stared at each one before Yuuri dropped his gaze, still quivering as a leaf. The blond came closer and and started small caresses on the arm and chest. As Yuuri-unconsciously-leaned over him, Wolfram gradually took him in his arm, hoping to cease the shaking. He then noticed Yuuri's feet were as cold as snow.

" Damn, Yuuri! You're frozen!"

The prince immediately at up and began rubbing the cold members to bring some warmth.Yuuri felt to sick to protest. Then Wolf dressed his feet with socks.

Wolfram tugged his man towards him, nuzzling their heads together. He widely smiled, happy to share such a sweet moment with his fiancé but still worrying for his health. He kissed the forehead, promising to do his best to heal Yuuri.

XXXXX

When Yuuri woke up, he caught a glimpse of Wolfram sleeping so close to him. His breaths were hot and smelling good. Yuuri unconsciously stroked the soft pink lips. Yeah...Wolfram was so..._girly_. Yuuri little by little remembered the moment before they fell asleep.

The blond mazoku had been so nice to him. Yuuri felt his heart fill with gratefulness and admiration. Wolfram started to open his eyes, his vision more and more neat as he saw his king grinning to him. He feebly smiled too, feeling tired but relieved, to see his fiancé. Sleeping with Yuuri was the greatest thing ever.

" I can note you've slept well, Yuuri."

" And so have you?"

" Yes, how long have we been sleeping?"

" Don't know..."

Wolfram kept smiling.

" You look much better, Yuuri. It warms my heart!"

" Yes, thank you, Wolf! You made a great job!"

" It's such a thing to comfort a wimpy fiancé"

Wolfram caressed him again, encouraged by Yuuri's smile.

" Yuuri, tell me what's going on?"

" Wolf, I don't think..."

" No, tell me! I need to know! How can I be a good fiancé if I don't know what's happening to you." Wolfram uttered with pain in his voice.

Yuuri understood it would be useless to hide his internal turmoil to the fair-haired boy who was good at reading thoughts. So, sighing, he answered:

" I have to admit...I feel sometimes alone...I don't know what's wrong with me..."

" Yuuri. Shut up, please. You don't suck. You're good...And a good king too...And a funny fiancé as well...Though I think you could be better for the role. Except that, I'm angry you feel alone. Don't Greta and I count in your life? We love you and need you...So stop whining."

First startled and astounded, Yuuri began to smile and again. He nodded, his eyes locked on Wolfram's. He was so kind under his proud appearance and his rough manners. And he was so beautiful...

Yuuri leaned more and more until his lips reached Wolfram's. The blond was completely surprised but he happily accepted, demanding nothing more than that. It was totally new yuuri gave willingly a kiss.

And it felt so good!

When their tongues met, Wolf found himself moaning, enjoying the slow and dainty t_ouch_ of Yuuri.

He dared let his hands wander on Yuuri's chest as the king stroked his arms and back. Their intimacy became greater...but...

_What am I doing? Wolfram is a boy! Oh...It's so soft...but it's not right!Just NOT right! I was myself depressed to feel so different! And here I am: kissing a boy! It's not something good!_

Wolfram began to frown as he felt Yuuri more and more uncomfortable. His surprise became bigger when the young king withdrew his tongue and pulled back, pushing Wolf away from him.

" Y-yuuri, what's wrong?"

" I-I...I don't know...I...!"

" What? Hey, are you fine?" Wolfram asked, full of worry, reaching Yuuri's cheeks to caress him and bring some comfort but the black-haired boy just jerked it away.

" Don't touch me!"

The big green eyes widened in amazement. Why was his fiancé so harsh? Why did he reject him now?

" Yuuri...You're just a bit sick, everything is going to be alright!"

" S-shut up!"

The young king sat up in bed, his face dropped in his quivering hand. Damn it! It couldn't be possible! He didn't like boys! After all! But...he had just kissed one and had enjoyed it furthermore!

It was disgusting, just so wrong! But what was happening to him?!

Wolfram sat up like him, his eyebrows frowned and deeply worried. He was watching Yuuri in a total agitation and was feeling bad, ashamed, guilty for not being able to help him, to understand him better.

" Yuuri...please what's going on?"

" I shouldn't have encouraged you!"

" For what?"

" T-that kiss!" The Japanese boy said in a disgusted tone.

That hurt Wolfram so badly. It reached the core of his soul.

So Yuuri...once again, found it shameful and horrible to kiss him, his own fiancé? The prince felt rage and pain invading his body.

" Yuuri, you're the one who started to kiss me! You did enjoy it! You did accept me in this KISS!"

" No! That's not right!!"

" Stop it! Why are you acting like this? Why are you protesting as if you've made the greatest mistake of your life!! There's nothing wrong with it!! I-I love you...And I wanted you to be fine! We did nothing wrong!"

" Of course, we did!" Yuuri ranted, looking at him. " Kissing someone of your gender is totally wrong, bad and FORBIDDEN! We should have never done it! Never!"

Wolfram was shaking like a leaf. A wind of rage and anger was animating him. His blood was seething as it had never seethed before. His hand was holding the cover.

" Don't tell me you didn't like it! Don't tell me you're ashamed! Yuuri, I kissed you and you kissed me! And we enjoyed it, no matter what kind of bullshit you say!! So damn it! Why are you whining like a kid, now?! You love me, you're fine with me, it's so obvious, why don't you just accept it!"

Wolfram was panting, his anger too great. Yuuri was staring at him with disbelief and shame,as if Wolfram was Satan himself.

After some silent minutes, Yuuri got off of the bed and heading towards the door , forgot to take clean clothes.

Utterly worried, Wolfram immediately followed him, catching Yuuri's hand.

" Where are you going?"

Yuuri glared at him:

" You don't have to know, let me go!"

And before Wolfram had the time to say something, Yuuri exited, coldly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was tension in the air.

Everyone could feel it.

Yuuri was often-or rather always- nervous. Wolfram was avoiding him. He didn't want to have matters with the king anymore. He felt so hurt.

Yuuri was feeling guilty for being so inconsiderate and cruel with the one who had always been there for him. He knew he was certainly the one to be blamed. He had given Wolfram hopes and then he rejected him. The blond wasn't a toy. He had a heart and Yuuri was afraid of his fragility. He was well aware of Wolfram's powerful feelings and his expectations from him.

_I can't give one day what he wants and then withdraw it the next day. I'm just hurting him. And however I do like him._

_H_e couldn't bear this suffocating atmosphere. He wanted to find Wolfram, to say he was sorry, to make their relationship better.

That day, Yuuri found Wolfram in the gardens, after he had trained his soldiers. One of them, a red-haired boy was serving him water. Wolfram must have surely worked a lot and hard, he was perpiring. Yuuri approached him as Wolfram drank the water and noticed his presence. His eyes immediately became cold and scornful. Yuuri felt hurt but it let this feeling aside.

" Wolf..."

The blond looked away as the soldier gave him water again.

He was slow to the action and Yuuri could observe him. The soldier was good-looking, tall, pretty and well-shaped. And Yuuri didn't like it at all. He didn't desire to see a handsome boy so close to Wolfram. He gave him a harsh look. The blond prince noticed it and icily replied:

" Don't look at him that way, _Your Majesty_. Ludwig, please, go away."

The red-haired soldier first surprised, obeyed to his captain after a bow. Wolfram, who was sitting on a bench, stood up.

" What do you want ?" He cruelly asked.

" I...I wanted to apologize for the other day..."

" Is that so?" The blond's voice was ironical and scornful.

" I didn't mean to hurt you."

" But you did hurt me. And badly."

" I know and I regret it. And I didn't want to do it again. I-I promise..."

Yuuri's expression was distressful, pathetic and heartbreaking. Wolfram's anger almost melt in a less great one. But he couldn't help but feel grudge towards his king.

" You say that Yuuri, but you will start again."

" But I..."

" Shut up! With you, I really don't know if my feet are on a sturdy ground. You make it crumble every time we try something intimate."

Yuuri was truly feeling bad. Wolfram's resentment was so strong that he could feel it.

" Wolf...I will try to be more considerate and kinder. I mean...I know I'm a little afraid but I can do better..."

" Afraid? Let me laugh. You're a wimp. A total and complete one! You're such a child who doesn't want to understand. Everything is not like in your world. Men can love men, girls can love girls. You're so dense, you refuse to see that."

" But I..."

" And I don't know if I want to stay with the stupid boy that you are!"

Yuuri was very frustrated, being interrupted and hearing Wolfram's disdainful and biting voice was more than hurtful. The blond accurately watched him before uttered:

" I don't long to be be with someone who's not strong and not open-minded for this. I have had enough Yuuri. You don't figure out a least bit of it..."

" And you?! Do you understand me. Do you even try?"

Yuuri suddenly asked, almost shouting. That startled Wolfram but the Japanese boy didn't mind.

" Do YOU even try?"

He continued:

" I was nothing but a teen in a normal world, with his family and his school! When I came here, I discovered I was a king, I had many things to do and many people to protect! I'm the support of many hopes and lives! And then, you came up with your stupid brat's caprices! You're just selfish Wolfram, you want me all over you but sorry: it-is-not-possible! I was given a boy for a fiancé while I wasn't aware of it! Can you understand for someone like me it's hard to accept something like that? Or you're just to childish to understand that?"

Wolfram was glaring at him in a deadly way. He had been insulted by Yuuri, the one he thought would never pronounced such words. Yuuri lowered his face into his hands, taking a deep breath before lifting his gaze and stammered:

" Wolf...Don't...Forget what I have just say..."

" So you pretended to love me? You pretended to accept me? Yuuri... You're just a coward...Nothing but a coward. I'm terribly ashamed for having you as a king. I don't want to be with a coward like you, you bastard!"

And Wolfram turned round to escape. Yuuri tried to reach him but the blond just yelled at him:

" Don't follow me! I wanna be alone!"

XXXXXX

Greta, some hours later,had joined Yuuri in his office. She had wanted to comfort her father and understood what had happened. In fact she had heard a bit of their argument and it had frightened her.

She was sitting on Yuuri's lap.

" Is it over between you and dad?Have you broken up the engagement?"

He smiled and gave this response:

" I really don't know, my darling...Daddy Wolfram is very angry towards me."

" I saw it."

" But he didn't give me more indications about the fact if he wanted or not..."

" To remain your fiancé?"

" Y-yes... Though Conrad told me we have to break it properly in front of everyone as I'm the king and he's one of the nobles."

It was awkward to acknowledge that the breaking-off could hurt. But truth to be told, this was what he was feeling deep inside. Greta was still staring at Yuuri:

" You've angered him quite a lot, papa."

" I know. I shouldn't have...but you know...things are not always as we would like them to be."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

" So...What are you going to do with Wolfram?"

" I don't know. He's very angry and even papa, Greta, can be afraid of things... like his reactions if I try to do something now."

" But you have to do something! You're not going to give up! You chose Wolfram! You have to stay with him! You like him and he likes you! And I love both of you! I want my two dads together because it's the way to be!"

The little girl had spoken loud enough. Yuuri was looking at her weirdly.

" How old are you?"

Greta watched him intently before she eventually said:

" Younger than you. But when you're not fine, I notice it!"

He took a deep breath as she pecked his cheek.

" You like him, don't you?"

" Yes...I do."

" And I'm sure you don't want him to be with someone else?"

This was a startling question, making Yuuri blurt:

" No! I...we..."

" Well, understood...If you don't want to loose Wolfram; papa, you should find him right now and apologize from all your heart and say him, for once in your life that...you love him. He will surely apologize too for his harsh words."

XXXXXXX

Greta was right. The smart little girl had only helped him to sort out his feelings. He couldn't keep acting as if he had not feelings for Wolf. Yes, he really liked him...Always being with him, sleeping with him, eating with him, fighting with him; even kissing him...

Wolfram had become a big part of him. A special part of his heart. He couldn't deny it anymore.

His heart lightened considerably, feeling it swelling considerably until it painfully hammered against his chest. Now that he was facing the truth, he could see clearer. He had feelings for the blond.

Xxxxxxxxx

Yuuri was picking himself beautiful flowers in the garden. Mostly roses, tulips and the "Conrad stands upon Earth." He wanted to make it very personal. The floral spray was big and colored. And beautiful.

Because Wolfram deserved it.

Wolfram was awfully pretty. He had no problem to admit it. But it made him flush as now...as now, he wanted to seduce him.

Then he looked further where he noticed other kinds of flowers.

" Perfect:they're rare , it fits Wolfram."

This was when he approached those flowers that he could hear some moans and groans. Sometimes, some screams. Not too loud. But loud enough to be heard.

Is there someone hurt?

It was quite awkward and scaring. Yuuri had never heard such things before. He tried to listen better. That sounded familiar enough. And little by little, he guessed where it came from. That made him really curious.

It was behind small tress and roses.

Yuuri stepped forward with a wooden stick, ready to discover what it was. When he heard another scream, he was sure now that someone was assaulted. He immediately ran.

" Hey! What!..."

Yuuri's blood froze.

What he could see couldn't be possible and right. It was...it was an illusion...But this was however true.

Wolfram was lying on the grass, naked, the red-haired soldier Ludwig was between his legs, deeply fucking him. And Wolfram, by the bliss expressed on his face, his eyes closed and his slight open mouth to let his moans out, seemed to enjoy quite a lot.

But when they heard someone yell behind Ludwig, the two lovers instantly looked at behind him.

Wolfram's blood froze as his eyes widened.

" Y-Yuuri..."

The king had a hand on his mouth, his eyes were wide open, and his lips were shaking.

" Oh-oh my God..."

The floral spray fell on the floor.

The double black stepped back, ready to run away.

Wolfram roughly pushed away Ludwig, taking quickly his trousers to pull them on.

" Y-Yuuri! I-I'm going to explain! Yuuri!!"

But the sovereign was already running away, not able to believe what he had seen. But to his horror, it had been true, it was true! Wolfram being fucked...Wolfram had sex...Wolfram was making love with someone else... His heart was beating hard against his chest, the hit becoming painful and strangling.

Yuuri kept running, his eyes overwhelmed by tears. He wanted to escape, no matter what the place could be. And to think he had been on the edge of apologizing! And to think he was about to say he loved him! What a fool! What a fool!

" Your Majesty!" Conrad exclaimed appearing from behind an open door as he was making research.

" Yuuri!!" Wolfram said, running too to catch him. " Wait!"

Yuuri suddenly slid on the slippery floor, shouting as his ankle and his left knee twisted.

Conrad was running towards him, then he reached him and took him in his arms. His surprise was great when he saw the tears.

" Heika...! What..."

" Yuuri!! How are you?"

Wolfram finally reached him, kneeling before him. Yuuri immediately clinched Conrad's arms, water still leaving his black eyes.

" Make this fucking bastard far away from me!! Right now!" He pointed his finger towards Wolfram; who was totally afraid, guilty and remorseful. "Yuuri..."

Both the blond and Conrad were stunned by the words coming out from the king's mouth. Even Conrad wondered if this was really his king.

" It's an order, Conrad!!"

" Yes, Heika!"

Conrad carried Yuuri in his arms, utterly astounded by the situation. He glanced at his little brother.

Hold on...Why is he half naked?

He left with a quivering and sobbing Yuuri.

Wolfram was shaking.

TBC.

Eirina.

Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. The story should normally be updated very quickly each week as I have already the end of it.

There will be a plot because of this betrayal from Wolfram.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Warning: a bit OOC. This is not an AU as the story is still in the universe of Shin Makoku.**

**Betrayal, adventure. In this chapter, Wolfram's and Yuuri's feelings and the beginning of the plot.**

XXXXXXXX

Gisela came to heal Yuuri's wound as soon as he was in his bedroom. It was nothing too serious and she just needed to roll it with a fabric. She seemed worried by the puffy red eyes of the king and by the depressed expression of his face, but he remained silent, like completely hit by what had happened to him. Haggard and lost.

Greta entered the royal room, she had heard a bit of the argument and she was extremely worried. When she came closer to Yuuri, she noticed his bandages uncovered by his pajamas.

" W-what is it?"

He glanced at his leg and instantly tried to reassure her:

" Nothing, sweetheart, it's nothing. I'm fine! Hey, how was your day?"

She was still strangely, dubiously looking at him before answering:

" Good and...you?"

Yuuri eyed at Conrad who smiled and stood up from the chair next to the bed.

" I'm going to inspect the court, Your Majesty. Rest well and eat what I brought to you, please."

" Fine, thank you, Conrad."

He smiled again and left. But he wasn't good at all.

XXXXXX

Conrad found his little brother at the same place. He hadn't moved, he was still sitting on the floor.

" Wolfram..."

The blond slightly moved but didn't look at him.

_How could I look straight at someone's eyes? After all I've done? Yuuri...saw me...I hurt him, he's hurt...Oh God, all is my fault..._

" Hey...it's cold outside..."

Conrad removed his jacket to drape his brother in it. But apparently, Wolfram preferred being naked-chested. He took off the jacket.

" I don't deserve attention. Yuuri does."

" Yes, I know...But you're going to sicken here..."

" I cheated on him..."

WHAT?

Conrad stared at him, holding his jacket. He thought something hit his brain.

" Um...Wolfram?"

" Yes, you well heard. I cheated on...Y-Yuuri..."

Green eyes began to be over flooded by tears. His face was showing all the pain his heart was full of.

" Wolfram...You...Why?"

" I don't know! I just..."

The blond was unable to answer, too ashamed and disgusted by himself. It was as if he had committed a crime.

_I killed Yuuri...myself...I dirt myself..._

" I was the one to call him a cheater and then I cheated on my love! I betrayed my love!"

He suddenly stood up, running away, not letting his brother the time to know more. He joined his former bedroom.

He sat on his bed and wrapped his arms around his legs, moving back and forth.

" What have I done?! Oh God, what have I done!? I don't want to loose him!! I love him to death! I don't want to be separated from him..."

Wolfram planted his nails in his flesh, wanting to feel the dolor and sobbed when the blood was running on his skin.

Even though Yuuri had dangerously angered him and had made him cry, he didn't deserve that at all. The picture of Yuuri being horrified couldn't leave his mind.

" Damn! What am I going to do? Oh Yuuri, Yuuri, forgive me!..."

He was awfully crying, his heart too swollen. Pain, remorses, disgust of himself...he felt so stupid and dirty. The liquid of another man in him...

Wolfram didn't dare get out until the morning. He had cried a lot, his eyes were dry and bulged. He didn't want to eat. When he woke up, he quickly remembered while he felt so unhappy and sad.

_" You cheated on your fiancé! You whore! In the garden! Do you recall your legs wide spread for your Ludwig, huh? Do you remember when Yuuri arrived and saw you being fucked? Good job, Wolf. Yuuri will never love you anymore, he will hate you more than he was disgusted by you!"_

Wolfram was already sobbing, his hands on his ears.

" NO! NO! SHUT UP! SHUP UP!"

XXXXX

When he saw Conrad, Wolfram immediately ran towards him, in the gardens.

" Wolf!...I was looking for you!"

" How is Yuuri?"

" He's still resting..."

" I want to see him! I need to see him!"

Even if the blond was begging, Conrad couldn't accept. He felt ashamed and guilty not being able to help more his brother, but Yuuri had firmly forbidden the entrance of his bedroom...Specially to him. And with the circumstances, people could agree with him.

" I'm sorry, Wolfram...But I can't let you enter. You're...not allowed to see him."

Wolfram's expression was heartbreaking. New tears came to replace the old, and he fell on his knees on the grass, his body shaken by sobs. Conrad knelt, feeling too much sorry. His hands came to rest on his shoulders.

" Wolf..."

" Captain..." A near voice uttered, another presence getting closer.

A powerful rage and anger grew all at once into Wolfram.

" You..."

Ludwig was visibly sad and full of sorrow and pain. He was shaking, afraid of the two brothers' presence. He continued:

" Captain...These flowers are for you..."

Wolfram stood up, enraged, not believing this fellow was so idiot thinking about offering him flowers just right now:

" HOW DAMN DO YOU DARE COME HERE FOR FLOWERS!? FUCK THEM ALL!! KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF OR BURN THEM!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR DIRTY FACE ANYMORE! GET AWAY!"

However, Wolfram knew Ludwig wasn't really responsible. It was himself, von Bielefeld, who had insisted to have some sex with the soldier. And why? Because he was too hurt and angry.

Ludwig dropped his gaze but said:

" I will, Captain but...This is not from me...They're from His Majesty."

" What?" Wolfram's voice softened, suddenly full of an unbelievable hope. What did it mean?

" Yesterday...When ...Heika arrived, he had them in hand...And I'm sure he made it for you..."

This was not the thing to say. It only brought more guilt and remorse to Wolfram. He burst into tears and Conrad took him in his arms...He dismissed the soldier with a simple look.

XXXXX

Yuuri had lost weight. He was already slim but there, he was really thin. It scared everyone and Gisela had to watch his diet to encourage him to eat. Yuuri did eat, but there was no real pleasure in it.

Everyone supported him. Yuuri could only listen to them and tried to diminish the pain he felt.

But it wasn't easy to recall you had been cheated on by the one you finally admitted to love.

Greta was of course his best support. Her smile, her joyful mood and humor were the best medicine against Yuuri's hurt soul. He was more present in her life. He sometimes slept in the same bed as her when he was sure he couldn't sleep all alone.

And Wolfram...

He wasn't allowed to sleep and enter his bedroom anymore. Yuuri only accepted to see him in his office and with Conrad's presence or even Gunter's. Yuuri felt weak and he needed someone else's presence against Wolfram's. He knew the blond was tempted to talk about other things than business and kingdom but Yuuri refused and wasn't ready. He didn't deserve that privilege. Wolfram had dared throw away his king title, well...he would act in consequence.

Wolfram was hurt, beyond words. He had changed a bit of his behavior, almost never smiling, only for Greta or Yuuri to show him how much he loved him and still desired him, he wanted so badly to make up with him. But Yuuri's back always faced the blond. He sometimes was on the edge of begging to talk to him less conventionally.

Ludwig had been dismissed even though Yuuri didn't want: the man came from a poor family, his money helped them a lot and he hadn't found work until being soldier. But for Wolf, it was torture to see his shame, his sin, the object of his disgust almost everyday. Conrad for his brother, insisted for his dismiss and reassured the king about the money, they would send it to Ludwig every month.

Yuuri had finally accepted.

XXXXXX

Yuuri who was reading a history book in his office, heard some knocks on his door.

" Yes?"

" Papa! It's Greta!" Yuuri smiled. " And Dad Wolf!" Yuuri's smile almost fainted.

" Y-you can enter."

The door opened. Greta, dressed in a beautiful white dress appeared, hand in hand with Wolfram. She was all smiling. Wolfram looked straight at him, eyes soft and light smile adorning his pale face.

" Hello, Greta, do you need something?"

" Ja!" She kissed her Japanese dad and said:

" I made a cake for you but it's still cooking. Anissina told me to join her in the kitchen in three minutes. Then I'll bring it to you."

" Oh! But I can go there myself, no need for you to move!" They kept talking as Wolfram was watching them, smirking. His wimp was so cute. He wanted so much to hug him and shout to his face he loved him to death.

_If only I hadn't screwed up everything..._

He clasped his hands together to restrain his desire to hold Yuuri. He missed him so much. Everynight, and it was so painful, he dreamed about these few kisses they had shared. And when he woke up, he realized that it was the past and it made him cry.

" Well!" Greta suddenly exclaimed. " I'm going to join Anissina, you two, wait for me here!"

She exited.

" She's quite happy." Wolfram said.

" You're right."

Yuuri returned to his desk to read his book. Wolfram took a deep breath before uttering:

" What's this book about?"

" It's a famous book on Earth. About war:the round table of the twelve chevaliers, King Arthur who is cheated on by his wife, Queen Guenièvre."

Wolfram tensed, as if millions of shivers blocked his proud attitude:

" S-Seems interesting."

Yuuri didn't respond. He was shaking and not at ease. Wolfram's presence always weakened him, it always brought too much emotions.

He bit his lip, mortified by his trembling body. Wolfram didn't know what to do to appraoch him. The man he loved was so close but also so unreachable...The beautiful blond had to cease the desire to lift his hand to touch the brunette.

" Yuuri..."

The latter almost jumped of surprise. His heart was beating very quickly, hammering against his chest. He didn't long to listen to Wolfram but he couldn't ignore him for too long.

" What?"

" I..." Wolfram was searching for the good words.

" I wanted to know...if you would agree to...to take a lunch with me tomorrow. I find the weather particularly agreeable. I'd like to take advantage of it with you..."

Wolfram was flushing, all touched by what he had just dared say. But he congratulated himself for his boldness.

" No." the king merely answered. The blond's blood froze. Yuuri...Yuuri didn't want...Yuuri refused...He didn't want to spend time with him... the soldier felt awfully humiliated. He clenched his fist shaking. And to think he had gathered all his courage to suggest him that!

At that moment, Greta was back with Anissina, all joyful. She was holding a cake smelling terribly good. The pleasant odor invaded all the office.

" Ah, you're back!" Yuuri said, smiling.

" Yes, my beautiful cake is ready! We're going to taste it right now!" She delicately put the pastry on the desk and Yuuri cut it in several parts. Greta then looked at Wolfram.

" Wolfie, don't you want to taste it with us?"

The blond held back his tears, it was as if he didn't hear Greta. He glared at Yuuri:

" You can't keep rejecting me, Yuuri!! This is all you find to do?! You monster! It also happened because of you! I'm not the only responsible one here!! How many times will I have to kneel to be forgiven?! Just TELL ME, how many times?!"

And he runaway.

Anissina and Greta looked at him, worried. Greta was so sad that she found it hard not to cry. Yuuri took her in his arms to comfort her, but he acted then as though Wolfram had never come into his office.

XXXXXXXX

The blond soldier found shelter under a tree, his horse not so far away, grazing the very green grass. A cool wind was refreshing the air, the sky was blue. That was a real peaceful place and time.

But in Wolfram's heart, it wasn't so calm. He felt both empty and filled with emotions. He didn't know what to do with Yuuri, for forgiveness. He would have been ready to run the world for him, to stab himself as long as he had a chance to be forgiven. Another tear fell from his eye. He had given to someone else what he had always wanted to give to Yuuri. He hated himself, his body, his temperament. All this made him loose Yuuri. The one he loved.

" Wolfram..."

The blond recognized Conrad's voice. But he remained silent. He didn't want to talk with him. He had to acknowledge Yuuri's deep and great trust towards Conrad and it made him jealous. He wanted this same treatment. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case. Why? _WHY?_

" Wolfram..."

The older man approached, watching with pain his unhappy brother. He looked tired, desperate, and so hurt. And it was obvious he had just cried. Conrad's heart clenched painfully, seeing that.

Wolfram caught a glimpse of his brother's observation and roughly, dried his eyes, harshly asking :

" What do you want?! Get away!!"

Conrad was mute for a moment before saying:

" I'm sorry Wolf, I can't. I'd like to talk to you about that..."

" Don't you hear me! Just get the fuck off and mind your own business!"

" Wol..."

" I don't want your pity!" Conrad dropped his gaze. Okay, certainly it was still too early to talk to him. He stepped back, ready to join the castle but he stopped and said:

" All I know is everything you want is to be with Yuuri again...and I want to help you."

He went away. The young mazoku felt his heart too heavy. He couldn't bear the fact he was inspiring so much pity from the others. It was awfully humiliating and degrading for him. It was all because he was crazy in love with Yuuri, because Yuuri didn't know how to take it, because the king was too idiot to accept, and because he was himself a fool for keeping loving him. But he couldn't say bye to the dark-haired boy, the worst for him would be to see Yuuri with someone else, be happy with someone else while he could be happy with him. Wofram refused to give him to another person. Yuuri was...him, no matter how much they had been hurt. He would have Yuuri once again, he was sure, and this time, he wouldn't screw up everything. He would even crawl on the floor and loose a bit of his pride if it could help him to have Yuuri back. Anyway, he was already called " the slut mazoku" in the entire kingdom since the betrayal.

XXXXX

Yuuri woke up in his large bed, feeling the cool temperature. He stood up.

He was about to go to the bathroom when he saw a letter on the bedside. Taking it curiously, he observed it with every angle, finding just: _For the Demon King._

He didn't recognize the writing but cautiously, he opened it. It was an old paper, a little yellowish. Reading the message, his blood froze:

_Demon Shit_

_You'll pay for everything you made to my son. Count your last days._

Oh...Damn. Who wanted his death now? Was it a joke?

Frozen till bones, Yuuri wasn't able to move until someone knocked on his door. His mind came back to him. This was Conrad, smiling and casual as always.

" Good morning, Heika. Have you slept well?"

" I have, Conrad, thanks..."

Conrad's expression changed:

" Is something...troubling you, your Highness?"

Yuuri had to be careful. Even though he didn't want to be a coward, he had to show everything to his most trust-worthy man.

" Hold on"

He gave the letter to Conrad who read it, concerned. His hazel eyes immediately got cold and pert.

" Who could have written this?"

" I noticed it before you came here. It was next to my bed."

" Maybe one of the domestics brought it here. But it's strange you didn't see it sooner. As if it just landed on your bedside..."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. The two men looked who it was.

Wolfram.

Wolfram with red roses on his arms. A weak smile was gracing his face while he made two steps to present himself. Apparently, he had forgotten Yuuri's last cold behavior towards him.

" Good morning, Heika. I'm bringing you some roses that I picked up for you this morning. I hope you like it." He waited.

As Conrad's eyes softened and he smiled, Yuuri's eyes narrowed slightly and his face became stricter. Of course, Wolfram noticed it and lost a bit of his joy. He wanted to look away but he kept his eyes on him. Conrad, noting all the situation wanted to help:

" Heika, these roses are beautiful. Don't you want to put them into a vase to decorate your room? Wolfram chooses the good ones. It matches with your curtains."

Yuuri looked embarrassed and Wolfram didn't know if he should thank or yell at Conrad. He was waiting, looking calm but inside, his heart was beating too fast. After an awkward silence, Yuuri accepted:

" You can put them in the vase next to my bed."

Wolfram delicately put the roses on the bedside. Before he finished, he glanced at the bed, and his eyes saddened greatly. To think he was sleeping here some months before with his beloved Yuuri. Wolfram would have given all the gold from world to be here once again. He hoped no one else would have this luck. He hoped so dearly.

" Well, Heika...I'm going to tell the others about the letter. But you should eat before joining us."

" Right." Lasagna entered with the breakfast. Her eyes softly sparkled when she saw Yuuri and Wolfram beside each one.

" Here, Your Highness. I let it on your table."

" Thank you a lot, Lasagna."

She smirked before leaving, closing the door, thinking about the gossips she would tell the others.

Yuuri was about to sit when he looked at Wolfram:

" What do y..."

" A letter? Which letter?"

Yuuri remained silent before he said:

" This morning, I found a letter on my bedside. Someone is accusing me for making bad things to their son. And they want to kill me."

Wolfram's eyes hardened, shocked:

" What? Someone is frightening you!"

" Yes, but I don't know who. I don't know what they're talking about and what I have done. But it seems very serious."

" Don't care. We're here to protect you. No one will harm you."

" Of course. I won't care too much. I trust Conrad enough to protect me."

It was a stab in Wolfram's heart. His lower lip was shaking. Why did Yuuri keep telling him Conrad was better than him? Wolfram restrained his pain, swallowing, and tried to smile a little. He replied:

" I'm sure of it. As long as you're not harmed. Everything is okay." Wolfram bowed in respect when Yuuri sat down to eat and left the room. Yuuri had noticed Wolfram's change though he refused to see his responsability in it. Wolfram had...cheated on him, right? So it meant he didn't care at all about him, right? Wolfram might have even slept with others during the engagement. Now, he doubted of the blond's loyalty. Who knows how many months would have passed without anyone knowing Wolfram had sex with a soldier? Yuuri shook his head, not yearning to think about a disgusting subject.

XXXXX

In the king office, there were Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata and Wolfram. They were talking about the letter. For them, it was extremely serious.

" I don't remember Heika being mean with someone." Gunter said "We should know who could have been hurt by his Highness, though I find it ridiculous."

" Yes. " Conrad added.

" What's the strangest is the fact someone has succeeded to bring that letter in his Highness' room, without being noticed." Gwendal said, frowning. " Usually and normally, letters are let in his office and when he's awake, and not when he sleeps."

" I thought about that too" Conrad replied. " No one can enter like this in Heika's room. But..."

" But the domestics can." Wolfram cut. " Three of them. Lasagna, Doria and Segria. One of them has surely brought this horrible letter in Yu...in Heika's bedroom. We must ask them about that, to know if it's a stupid joke or if someone we don't know, who's searching for troubles to the king, has asked one of them or the three to bring that letter."

" That sounds perfectly coherent and logical." Conrad smilingly said. "For the moment, his majesty has to be protected."

" Why do you mean by that, Conrad?" Yuuri asked.

" You should never be alone, whenever and wherever you could be."

" Well, you mean...I should have personal bodyguards?"

" Yes...You used to have Wolfram by your sides, he protected you in a good way, I think he should take this place again." Conrad suggested while Gwendal examined the letter again.

The two young boys flushed.

" Conrad is right." Gunter replied. " I think you agree, Wolfram?"

The latter was still red and stammered:

" Um...I would totally agree...If I was sure his Majesty agrees too."

Everyone looked at Yuuri, embarrassed. He gave a glance at Conrad whose eyes clearly asked to accept. For his sake.

" Yes...I think I can trust Wolfram _for that_."

Wolfram brightly smiled. If Yuuri had still some trust for him, there was hope. He followed his ex-fiancé when Yuuri started to get out to join his daughter. Everybody left the office, only Murata and Gwendal stayed.

" Can I ask you why you remained so silent during the talk?" Gwendal asked.

" Well...I was thinking about something insulting for the three brothers in this room, about this letter." Murata revealed, smiling.

" And what is it?"

" Von Voltaire...I don't think it's..."

" Tell me, no need to hide what you think."

" ...Good. You know...Yuuri and Wolfram are no longer together. Von Bielefeld still suffers a lot because of this. And you know, your little brother is still a baby for your mother. Maybe the ex-queen is angry towards the king."

" How you've said, it's insulting." Gwendal dryly cut. He was about to leave when he stated:

" Mother has some quircks but she's not crazy. Do you honestly think she would do that?"

And he left.

TBC...

Eirina.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Warning: a bit OOC. This is not an AU as the story is still in the universe of Shin Makoku.**

**Betrayal, adventure**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX:-:-:XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days passed.

That day, Yuuri and Wolfram had to eat together.

All day long, for the first time for a long moment which looked like eternity, people could see Wolfram and Yuuri together. It reminded them of the old times. The blond was serious with his bodyguard role but the others could say that he also wanted to be close to the king as he had never been before.

In Wolfram's heart, this was something very big and strong. To be close like that, to slightly touch him, to be able to talk to him more than two times in a day, all this was truly gratifying and agreeable. It was like a rebirth for the famous blond mazoku. Even though Yuuri didn't want to give him leniency too much. But for the double black...It wasn't so bad to have Wolfram so close.

His ex-fiancé was sweet, smiling, serious, discreet and helpful. That was still the old Wolfram but of course, something had changed. It was obvious he was afraid of making a bad step or say something insulting. Of course, they were not really alone. Some soldiers, Greta or domestics were around them. And they took almost all Yuuri's attention. Greta , who was more intelligent than some girls of her state, noticed Wolfram's need to be alone with his ex-fiancé. She decided to help him and so she asked the others (servants, uncles, soldiers) to stay away at the meal. They agreed but of course, Conrad wasn't so far to protect them. Greta and Lasagna had prepared a pic nic for the couple: sandwiches, apples, strawberries and milk products, they also gave a pink sheet. Greta called Wolfram by the window and gave him the basket full of food. Smiling, she added:

" Dad, now you can be with papa alone! Don't waste that chance!"

Beaming and widely smiling, Wolfram nodded and thanked her. He went towards Yuuri, in the court, who was speaking to a soldier.

" Your Highness, I won't be far away..."

" Okay...If Conrad needs you..."

The soldier bowed in respect and joined Conrad some meters away. Yuuri appeared embarrassed and a little nervous of being alone with Wolfram. The latter arrived with the basket.

" Heika, Greta prepared us this. I hope it will please you."

Yuuri nodded but didn't look very delighted to eat with him. It didn't go unseen to Wolfram but the latter gathered his courage and hope, keeping his smile. Settling everything on the floor, sheet and food above it, they sat down. Everything was excellent, Yuuri mentally thanked his dear daughter for that. The two boys shared the meal without a word.

While Yuuri was watching the blue sky, Wolfram couldn't help but glance at him. He missed his Yuuri so much and was happy to be with him for once. Then he noticed something weird: the king was caressing the pink sheet. Shrugging an eyebrow, Wolfram dared ask:

" What's going on, Heika?"

" Mh? What?"

" You're stroking the sheet..."

Yuuri awfully blushed and took off his hand of the cloth;

" It's just that...It doesn't look like a sheet for eating on it, it seems very precious. It's silky." The double black explained.

" Oh...That's right. It looks like a sheet for love making, cuddles and caresses." The blond added.

Black eyes widened as they met green tender ones. The brunette looked away, very embarrassed.

" I wonder why Greta gave it to us." muttered von Bielefeld. He was though, secretly glad to be sitting on with his beloved ex-fiancé. A tiny smile crossed his face.

Suddenly, Wolfram stood up, un seathing his sword and Conrad appeared with his one. Yuuri had startled and watched them.

" Wolfram, have you noticed..."

" Of course, I have! Someone was spying us!"

" It's not a nice presence..."

" Yes...Something dark..."

" Hey, what's happening?" Yuuri asked, standing up. " Do you mean there's someone bad in the castle?"

" _Not directly dark..."_ Conrad stated.

The latter and Wolfram looked at one another and said at the same time:

" It's gone!"

" What?"

" Heika, we don't feel anything anymore...But something was really watching you and Wolfram during your meal." The hazel eyed man explained. " And it's not a kind presence but the _bad, the evil_ wasn't directly here...as if someone has put themselve into something else..."

" A possession?" Yuuri asked, dubious. " But it's serious so..." Wolfram cut him:

" Of course! If a person of the castle can be possessed...It means that they can easily reach you!"

" I suggest one thing." Conrad eventually said:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri was in the dark, waiting in his room. He sighed,a little nervous. He was deep in his thoughts when something woke him up. Some knocks on the large door. Already up, Yuuri went towards it and whispered:

" Peaceful?"

" Yes, quiet."

The young king sighed of relief and opened the door. He could already smell the soft perfume of Wolfram. He was secretly content to see him good. As for the blond, he was happy to see Yuuri waiting for him. " Peaceful. Yes. Quiet" was a secret code which meant that was only Wolfram and no else, and that he had seen nothing or nobody suspect in the corridors.

Conrad had suggested Wolfram slept in the king's room for his sake and to assure a better protection since they hadn't found the "mysterious presence." Yuuri accepted, encouraged by Murata, Gwendal and Gunter. Of course, Yuuri didn't want Wolfram in his bed, he had asked for another one.

" Here is your bed." Yuuri said, showing it with his hand.

" Hmph. Thank you, Heika."

They stared at each one, the darkness not completely hiding the sparkle and the light in their eyes.

" Good night."

" Good night...Heika."

The black haired boy came back to his bed and lay on it to sleep. Wolfram did the same with his and under the covers, he wished he could sleep with Yuuri.

Some hours later.

Wolfram was about to fall asleep at last. It had been long to find sleep with Yuuri's presence beside him. His eyelids fell heavily on his green eyes.

Crick. Crick. Crick.

Wolfram's eyes snapped open as the noise stopped and another one was heard. Someone was opening the large door. The blond gripped his sword just under his covers, ready to attack them and protect Yuuri. Hidden thanks to the blankets, Wolfram tried to see: he could watch a slender black silhouette, a person concealed underneath a black cloth and large hood not to be discovered. The black shape walked quietly towards the royal bed, a sharp stab in hand. Before it could hurt Yuuri, Wolfram jumped from his bed, sword in hand and roughly pulled the dark silhouette.

" GET AWAY!"

The black silhouette let a yell out of surprise, bracing themselves. Wolfram nearly pierced them when all at once, like a grasshopper, strange and fast movements, the unknown presence disappeared by the window.

Damn it! Wolfram cursed. But something was troubling him even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So someone succeeded to enter Heika's room" Gunter repeated, frowning.

" Yes" the blond answered. " But when I interfered, they disappeared like this, faster than a shadow by the window."

" He or she had a weapon." Gwendal added.

" Yes, I'm sure of it. A silver one. It was shining with the moon light.

" So you saved Heika." Conrad concluded with a smile.

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders, being about to say: " this is my duty..." but

" Thank you." Yuuri first said softly. Wolfram's eyes blinked in surprise but smiled, touched and happy. His look remained on Yuuri. The latter said:

" Well, if I'm truly targeted, I think I should be more careful. But I don't want to be the only one protected. My daughter and you all could be harmed." Gwendal slightly nodded:

" That's right but we think you should be the most protected. A magical barrier must be settled just in front your room. Of course, we'll make it very secretly as we don't know who can spy us, and if they will spy us."

" That's good." Murata stated. " But as the king said, every room has to be protected by a magical barrier."

" Well, I think we need Ulrick. Her power is strong enough to make several walls of protection. And we'll surely catch this presence..."

They all agreed.

Before leaving the office, Wolfram caught Gwendal's arm. " Wait, brother."

" What is it?"

" A perfume..."

Gwendal cocked an eyebrow, wondering.

" When the mysterious presence came into the room and I pulled them away...I smelt a perfume...Rose and lilac."

" Rose and lilac?..." The blue eyes darkened.

" Yes. Mother's scent."

There was a heavy silent before Gwendal let out:

" Horrible. It cannot be possible. This is all!"

" I hope so. Mother would never take revenge for that. She's not bad and she loves Yuuri as much as us."

" Just coincidences."

Even if they tried to reassure themselves, the two brothers were disturbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri wasn't able to sleep. Wolfram wasn't sleeping with him. They all thought that night, the king should sleep alone not to scare the black silhouette with Wolfram's presence. And like this, the soldiers could catch that "silhouette". So Yuuri waited and waited, Morgif next to him.

But weirdly, nothing happened. If the mysterious presence would have chosen to come, the magical barrier would have rejected "it" roughly and loudly. But there...No noise..

Yuuri couldn't fight against the sleep anymore, and reassured, he went to dreamland as a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" No one came that night." Murata commented, touching his chin with a finger.

" No. I saw nothing." Yuuri explained.

" And I heard nothing." Conrad added.

Yuuri slept well, but a few hours. He was still weary, his eyelids were heavy, threatening to close. Doria had brought him an excellent breakfast, full of vitamins. Yuuri shared it with Murata. Gunter smiled:

" Ah! I'm so relieved! No one tried to harm my king. If someone had done something to my sovereign, I think I would have died."

Yuuri blushing scratched his hair laughing.

" W-well! Thank you for caring for me b-but don't die because of me!" Conrad slightly chuckled before replying:

" At least it means something..."

" The black silhouette has been afraid of my intervention of the night before" Wolfram pronounced entering Yuuri's room. Gwendal was with him.

" Wolfram surely hurt the unknown presence. Now, they want to be more careful."

" But they will probably start again."

" God! Who is it?" Yuuri muttered, slightly bothered. " What should I do? Still waiting for another attack? If I'm truly the target, I should be the bait."

" But you can count on my protection." Wolfram immediately uttered, his green eyes on black ones.

" Yes, von Bielefeld should always be by Yuuri's side." Murata insisted. " Moreover, our king can also count on Weller-kyo."

The latter smiling, nodded:

" Of course, I 'll do my best to assure our king's life." Yuuri smiled at him genuinely, his eyes full of gratefulness.

" Thank you Conrad, I know it."

Wolfram's heart clenched painfully, seeing the warm smile Yuuri gave to the others, specially to Conrad. He dropped his gaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri, after studies, decided to play with Greta in the gardens. They reminded him of a very pleasant memory but he tried to keep it away. Wolfram, as expected was with them. After all, he was still Greta's second father. Sitting on the grass, the three were making flower crowns with a lot of attention and concentration.

" I finished my crown!" Greta joyfully exclaimed.

" Oh! It's so beautiful!" Yuuri said. " Only a gifted princess can do it!"

" Thank you, papa! And you, have you finished.?"

" No, I try to do the best for you, Greta."

She happily applauded before looking at Wolfram; deeply concentrated in his work.

" Daddy, you're making it with red roses?"

" Yes, it's complicated. But it's working."

" And who will have it?"

Wolfram lifted his gaze to Yuuri. The latter greatly flushed, impressed by Wolfram's intense green eyes. Greta, understanding this immense moment of emotion, remained quiet and motionless. Wolfram added a last rose and then, kneeling in front of Yuuri, he put it on the black hair:

" It suits you Yuuri."

" Arigatou..." The Demon King remained shy, not knowing how to react. He didn't know how to behave with Wolfram who had cheated on him, who had given his body to someone else, who had hurt him so deeply. His heart was still scared. Wolfram, guessing Yuuri's state of mind, burst into tears and threw himself to Yuuri, his slender arms embracing the king's neck.

" Y-yuuri...please...forgive me. Forgive me...I miss you so much... I st-still think of you..."

The black haired boy, with wide eyes, feeling his heart invaded by a surplus of emotions couldn't ignore his pain and Wolfram's. He shut his eyes and rubbed the blond's back with his hand.

" D-don't cry, please. I don't like seeing you cry..."

" S-sorry..."

Even with soft words, Yuuri could still feel Wolfram's tears on his shoulder. He knew the blond mazoku was sincere but he wasn't ready to forgive him. Nevertheless, he wanted to relieved his pain and guilt.

" It's...It's going to be okay, Wolfram. Don't...be sad."

Yuuri's eyes widened as he felt the blond's lips fearfully giving a small kiss on his cheek and ear. Greta smiled at the two, guessing there was still hope in spite of Yuuri's reluctance.

Not far away, behind some trees with large trunks, someone was watching them, fists clenched to blood, eyes hard and full of hatred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I'm not reassured at all."

Gwendal who was studying several papers about the kingdom lifted his gaze towards his brother Conrad. The latter was standing up, looking at through the window. The elder cocked an eyebrow, curious. Conrad turned his stare to him:

" Someone dangerous that we don't is joyfully going for a walk all around the castle and we risk the king's life. Anyone could be this person. A soldier, a servant."

" I know. I think his Highness is already well protected with Wolfram. Furthermore we cannot overprotect him by following him everywhere he goes."

" Yes but..."

" You baby-sit him too much, Conrat."

" You have just said you do know everyone could harm our monarch. If this is a servant, she or he can easily enter anywhere.

" ...Anywhere?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri, Greta and Wolfram were on the way back to the castle, wanting to go to the library. That was when they met Doria and Lasagna, carrying some white clean sheets. Wolfram stopped them to ask them to buy new fabrics to make a new dress for Greta. They would organize a ball for her.

The two servants got excited and impatient to the idea of festivities. Almost running to bring the sheet to the castle, then to go in town, Lasagna let them fall on the floor unwillingly. Yuuri spontaneously knelt to pick them up.

" Oh your Majesty...You don't have to..."

" It's nothing! Just let me help you!"

" Thank you..." Yuuri smiled, surprised by her blush.

All at once, when their hands brushed, a kind of violent electricity traversed them, showing in a few seconds something rather strange and disagreeable: skull head were yelling at him: " I hate you!!"

" You're going to pay for everything you've done!" " You're going to die!!" Like a crowd of dead shouting their grudge and fury.

Yuuri instantly withdrew his hand, watching Lasagna with immense eyes and a frightened expression on his face. Herself seemed to be scared; wearing the same expression than him, thus proving she had got the same connection.

Wolfram and Greta who had witnessed Yuuri's help, their hands touching and their strange expressions were curious and worried.

" Heika?"

" Papa?"

Yuuri was feeling so weird that he remained silent. When he felt a tender smoothing hand on his shoulder, his mind came back.

" Huh?"

Wolfram was looking at him with a frown.

" what's going on?"

" Huh...Nothing...don't care."

" Well..."

Lasagna tightly hold the sheets, the expression of fear remained on her pale face, bowed in respect. She regained the castle with Doria who was asking her why she was so silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night, the two fathers led Greta to her bed, sleeping with Anissina, for her security.

The two boys had to sleep together, though Wolf was still on his own bed. Yuuri decided to take a bath. " I'll stand guard, outside." Wolfram said.

" Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri felt his body relax under the hot water.

He was thinking about the last few months. Not big problem anymore in the kingdom. His private life had undergone a lot things, though. Never he had thought Wolfram would cheat on him as his trust in him was so great. He had been the one to be called a cheater and than look at who had been cheated on, finally. Yuuri admitted he had given a lot of importance to this betrothal, much more to his dismay. He wished he would never see Wolfram in such a situation with another man again. It had hurt like the worst fever.

Sighing he took a soapy clothes to rub neck and shoulders.

All of a sudden he heard a noise. Looking around him, the king saw nothing. He kept rubbing himself. POM!

" W-Wolfram?"

Yuuri got out of the bath and drying himself with a towel, dressed himself up with a loose shirt and trousers. The noise started again, and Yuuri could see someone was trying to enter the bathroom by the second door opposite to the one behind Yuuri. Apparently failing, the "unknown" presence became more violent, shaking the bolt with strength until it was broken.

Yuuri, frozen, stepped back, bracing himself, ready to fight.

But when the door opened, he heard a frightening noise, saw a flash and a woman yelled out in dolor. He immediately understood: a magical barrier had forbidden the entrance of the bathroom to the black silhouette.

At that moment, Wolfram jumped into the bathroom behind the sovereign.

" Yuuri!!"

" Wolfram!"

" I heard something!"

" It's over there!"

They ran towards the second door, opened it widely, Wolfram going in front of Yuuri.

Their surprise became great:

"...L-Lasagna...?"

Lying on the floor, she had fainted pale as death, eyes closed, bleeding, a black cloak on her. That couldn't be her...

TBC.

Eirina.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Warning: a bit OOC. This is not an AU as the story is still in the universe of Shin Makoku.**

**Betrayal, adventure**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was gathered in Yuuri's office. Gisela was healing Lasagna's bleeding nose and eyes, still unconscious on a bed.

" From all this time, that was her." Gwendal said, arms crossed.

" Why...did she do this?" Gunter asked, near to Yuuri. The latter sighed, tired, bewildered and worried. Wolfram, on his left, noticed his exhausted face and squeezed his shoulder:

" How are you?"

" I'm ...I'm okay. Lasagna is more hurt than me." He brushed Wolfram's hand away and and looked at her, replying:

" I don't think she's completely responsible. She's not evil. Moreover she has no son. Do you remember? The man or the woman who wrote this letter has indicated that she or he has a son."

" So that confirms my doubt. I think the same." Conrad concluded calmly but seriously.

" What do you mean?" Gwendal asked, frowning.

" We have already thought about a possession. Lasagna might have been manipulated by someone else's spirit. Someone who cannot come here directly and/or cannot take the risk to be in the castle."

" Someone using her? That's coherent. To reach the king, it's logical to possess a close person, someone living the same place than the king."

" And the magical barrier, even though Lasagna is not an enemy, recognized the devil in her, the evil which manipulated her. That's why it rejected her from the entrance of the bathroom." Gunter added.

Yuuri frowned before blinking:

" Wait, you've settled another magical barrier for the bathroom."

" Yes, Your Majesty. That was more sure."

Murata joyfully replied:

" Conrad had the idea to settle magical barriers in every place you could be, Shibuya. He forgot the toilets before I reminded him it was also important.

Yuuri's eyes bulged, as the other looked at one another. Only Murata was smiling until Wolfram interfered:

" Yes, it's important! What a shame if our king died or was attacked in the toilets. We could already imagine the grave: Here's the 27th Demon King, killed while he was relieving himself in the toilets."

Yuuri, blushing, frowned but a tiny smile crossed his face.

Suddenly, Lasagna screamed, all pale, flailing arms. Everyone surrounded her, she opened her eyes, panting. Gisela gently caressed her forehead to diminish the fever. When she saw all the most powerful persons of the kingdom around her, Lasagna blinked, awfully reddening:

" W-what..."

" Lasagna, are you okay?" The Demon king asked, worried, giving her a glass filled with water.

" Y-yes..." Yuuri's soft smile startled and touched her at the same time.

" You have screamed" Murata said, sitting on the bed. " you've made a nightmare, haven't you?" She looked at him, a little fearful. She took a deep breath then drank before answering:

" Yes..."

" Can you tell us?"

Yuuri, skeptical, glanced at him. His friend explained:

" The nightmare has surely a link with the possession...Well, I think. So Lasagna?"

" A...A woman was beating me. She was shouting at me: you've failed, miserable creature, you've failed. I was praying her to let me. But then she took an iron stick which had been warmed by fire. And she touched my arm with it..." The young woman shivered remembering it.

" And then you screamed. That's why you woke up."

" Can you tell me how that woman was?" Gunter gently asked.

" She was...beautiful...I recall it...I can remember it, she was tall, with long blond hair, slender and dressed in black. But I couldn't see her eyes. They were hidden behind a black mask."

Gwendal and Wolfram looked at each one, with doubt and fear. This portrait, they knew it well. Murata noticed their glance.

" Are you thinking the same thing than me?" He playfully stated.

" There's a lot of blond women in the kingdom." Gwendal nearly shouted, closing his eyes.

" Moreover Lasagna didn't see her eyes color."

" What are you talking about ?" Conrad asked, suspicious.

" Nothing." It didn't convince Conrad...

" We should find that woman" Wolfram finally declared.

" Oh...One more thing." Lasagna cut. " She had...A scent. Roses and lilac...It was rather sweet. So paradoxical to her violence... And I think she lives in town."

" Why do you say that?"

" Because when I was searching a way to escape, I looked at the windows. There were like curtains but one wasn't well covered by them. I could see many people...They were like in a street, talking, walking..."

xxxxxxx

The situation seemed important.

A fair beautiful woman was somewhere in the kingdom trying to find a way to reach the king. She had succeeded to possess one of the domestics. They didn't know how but surely, Lasagna had had a contact with her, even slightly but important enough to allow the manipulation. Perhaps she had met the unknown woman in the town one day while she was walking with Doria and Sangria.

" She surely discovered that WE discovered her game." Conrad shared his thoughts. " I think she won't give up."

" Of course." Wolfram ranted. " She seems crazy and she's clever. She nearly harmed the king..."

" Do you think Lasagna was possessed every time?" Yuuri asked, thinking.

" No...She surely served as a spy and so, the blond woman did know where you were, how and when attack you. And that was when the blond woman decided to attack you that Lasagna was fully possessed.

" So she won't give up as easily as other people could do." Yuuri said, sighing slightly. " She seems to hate me a lot. If only I could know why. Maybe I made a mistake and if it's the case, I will willingly pay back for it..."

" Yuuri..." Wolfram came close and his shaky hand shyly stroked the king's.

" You're a good sovereign. From everything I've seen since the beginning of your reign...You've never done something wrong or bad. You're fair. This woman is the only one to blame."

Yuuri weakly smiled, looking at his fingers. After a while, he replied:

" I have to keep being an "excellent" monarch but I mustn't forget that some people can hate me and harm me. It's not the first time someone long to see me dead..."

Conrad could feel his godson's true sadness. He felt his heart clench by pity and anger. Why did they want to kill him? This year was really difficult for Yuuri.

Wolfram didn't know what to do to relieve his ex-fiancé's pain. He wished he could arrest that woman. She was all negative, he had been able to feel it. She truly wanted to eliminate Yuuri.

" Don't care, Yuuri" the golden haired boy softly said. " You're a wimp but a strong wimp. No one could easily hurt you."

They stared at each one for a while when Wolfram could sense Yuuri's skepticism.

" But you did Wolfram."

Both Conrad and the blond were astounded, eyes wide. The older brother felt both embarrassed and sorry for the youngest. Wolfram's lower lip was shaking and he withdrew his hand from Yuuri's. The latter looked away, standing up:

" Well...as we have no much more clue, we cannot do anything really important. Maybe I can order to search for the woman in the villages around but I would have the feeling to disturb my people's intimacy. Therefore, the only thing I can do is to order to my servants and men to remain careful. For me, if I do the same, everything is alright."

Conrad nodded, his expression serious:

" Of course, Your Majesty. But if we catch this woman, we won't let her go easily."

Yuuri feebly smiled:

" Thank you. I am going to see Greta. She's waiting for me."

Conrad bowed, letting the dark haired boy exit. He then looked at Wolfram whose face was dark and sad.

" Wolf..."

" I don't need your pity. Yuuri is right after all..."

He stood up from his seat and with a smug smile, he declared:

" Yuuri was hurt beyonds words. I humiliated him. I am the one to blame, I regret my stupid mistake. But it means one thing for me: Yuuri loved me. Maybe just once in my life. I can feel more than lucky for that."

The blond exited too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days later, a great fire burst in a big house of the village Sonnetagsburg. This building was one of the most important: this was a place which gave a lot of work to the people. Over there, jewels, clothes,and even glass dishes were made.

" How many casualties?" Yuuri asked, settling on his horse Ao. Gwendal's eyes darkened:

" Already twenty, according to the report. The people didn't see the fire invading the ground floor. So they perished."

Yuuri's throat tightened, feeling very angry and devastated.

" So...For two hours, there have been already twenty casualties." He could barely contain his pain.

He, Gwendal, Wolfram and Gwendal, on horses, rushed to help the people. Watching the disaster, the pain, the stress, the fear of all the people around him, Yuuri's maou side got into him. With his water dragons, Yuuri succeeded to turn off the fire, under the impressed eyes of the persons. As it was a tremendous blaze, that was long and exhaustive. Work done, Yuuri almost collapsed but Conrad and Wolfram supported him. People came closer, some crying for loosing someone dear but deeply grateful to their king.

" I'm fine..." Yuuri said. " help the others, they need it more than me."

" Fine."

Gwendal suddenly caught a glimpse of a young child on the floor, under the ruins and he immediately sped to him to rescue him. Wolfram followed him.

The boy's right arm and leg had been touched by the fire. His face covered by smoke and coal. He wasn't conscious. The two brothers were crushed by all the damage. Gwendal delicately took in his arms the child to bring him to safety.

" I am going to see if there are other people." Wolfram ranted determinedly.

" No! It may be dangerous." Gwendal harshly said. " I know you want to help but the building is only ruins and ashes now, some wooden beams can fall on you!"

" I take the risk, others' life may be in danger, under those ruins, they can die right now if no one come to save them!"

And before Gwendal could say anything else, Wolfram was already gone into the destroyed house. He covered his mouth and nose with a white handkerchief, searching for any trace of life with his piercing green eyes.

While he was walking forward, he heard a noise.

He raised his gaze towards what remained of the ceiling, eyes widening as a heavy black beam was falling right on him.

For one second, he didn't understand anything, feeling himself being pushed away by someone behind him.

The wooden material landed on the floor in a awful sound, which scared the people outside.

" Heika! Wolfram! Are you alright?!" Conrad's voice shouted.

" FINE! Don't care, we're fine!" Yuuri was quick to respond.

Wolfram rose his face to see the boy who saved him: Yuuri.

" You wimp! You came!"

" Of course! You're really very careless to come here ALONE!"

" I know but I want to help! Twenty people already died. I don't want another one."

" Neither do I. " Yuuri whispered coughing. He helped Wolfram to stand up, holding tightly his hand.

Seeing his king still coughing because of the polluted air, Wolfram gave him another handkerchief. Yuuri smiled, grateful, and covered his mouth and noise with it, fastening on his nape.

" I see no one." Yuuri stated after a little while.

" Neither do I. Maybe there's nobody here. Everyone is outside."

" Yes. It's possible."

Wolfram looking at his left to search for again, persisting, caught a glimpse of a silhouette. His fear was quickly replaced by another feeling. His heart almost stopped ,surprise invading him as his immense eyes widened.

_That woman!..._

She was tall, covered by a long silky black dress and a dark cloak with a large hood. Her hair, long, curly, blond as gold was falling past her hips, her mouth was small but red and fleshly. Under her black lace mask, Wolfram could see like two green shining lights.

" No...it can't be possible..."

_Mother..._

TBC.

Eirina


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Warning: a bit OOC. This is not an AU as the story is still in the universe of Shin Makoku.**

**Betrayal, adventure**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Mother...**_

_She_ sweetly smiled at him.

" You..."

Wolfram, full of anger, and will, started to walk towards her. Yuuri who was looking somewhere else turned his gaze:

" Wolfram, hey! Where are you going ?!"

But he shut up as he also saw the blonde woman. He was startled, thinking to see the Sexy Queen, however, he quickly recognized the portrait Lasagna had described, thanks to her mask.

" Holy...that cannot be possible!"

" You pest!" Wolfram shouted at her. " It's you! You're the woman who tried to attack our king and our people!"

" Wolfram, I'm happy to see you, my son..."

That sentence froze the blond's and Yuuri's blood. She was still smiling, but motionless.

" ...Y-you cannot be my mother!" Wolfram aggressively ranted. " She will never be a monster! She will never hurt Yuuri!"

At this name, the woman's expression changed. It became colder, harsher and darker.

"...Yuuri, you said? That good for nothing of king!?"

" Don't insult him or you will pay for it!!"

" Oh!...You treat the woman who had to be your second mother that way?" She almost chuckled.

That stunned the two boys, not understanding her at all. Yuuri's hand clenched into fists as he moved before Wolfram:

" It's obvious I hurt you" he firmly said to her. " and if I hurt you, I apologize. You don't have to loom at me and use my people, and hurt my servant. If I can do anything to be forgiven, I'll do in a heartbeat. But first, tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him, her eyes harsher than one minute earlier.

She made one step forward and in icy tone, replied:

" I hate you. You can't imagine how great my my hatred is. You hurt the one I love. You stole him what belongs to him."

" And...What did I steal to him?"

She smirked, lifting her finger to Wolfram. It tore a cry out from the deep of his throat.

" ME?!" She nodded slowly.

" I don't understand." Yuuri stuttered. " Wolfram wasn't...He wasn't..."

" Oh, my poor king, you don't get what I mean?" She mockingly questioned. " I meant Wolfram was to be engaged to someone else. Not you. And you slapped him, thinking you could make him your spouse!"

" I have never thought such thing a thing." At this, Wolfram flinched. Yuuri angrily added: " Wolfram had always been free, with or without me! I have never locked him inside that engagement!"!

" But you never really called it off! So you accepted Wolfram as a possible husband. Moreover you have a daughter together! That meant a lot! You have feelings for him, and in spite of the cancellation of your engagement and what he did to you, Wolfram still seems attached to you!"

The two boys remained silent, thwarted and frozen. She grinned, emitting a soft chuckle. Yuuri was very sad but he told:

" If Wolfram used to be with someone else, if he was already engaged before meeting me, I would know it. I don't think I would have kept him as my fiancé!"

Wolfram watched him, tears stinging at the corner of his green eyes.

" Yuuri...I have never been engaged with someone else...I swear. You're the only one for me!"

The Demon king glanced at him, noting his pain.

" So you acknowledge you like him and accepted that stupid engagement?" the blond woman loudly asked. Yuuri frowned looking at her:

" You're not the only one to think that engagement has been stupid and wrong." Wolfram's face contorted in pain at his sovereign's words. " But if you consider it being a real engagement, so I think, yes, I _was_ Wolfram's fiancé!"

She took a dark expression.

" that's enough to hurt my son and me!" Her voice was frighteningly cold and harsh.

She raised her right hand, sending an amount of ashes and smoke into Yuuri's face, violently hurting his eyes. He closed them instinctively, his body folding out of pain.

" Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed holding him. He glared at the woman . No one should hurt Yuuri.

" Oh, I hope you like my fire No one can do it like I do!" She revealed cheerfully .

Wolfram ran towards her, overwhelmed with rage, ready to harm that creature.

" You sick bitch!"

She smirked.

" Wolfram, you'll only be unhappy with that weak king."

As Wolfram was about to reach her, she disappeared as a smoke.

DAMNIT! The golden haired boy cursed. He calmed his breath, looking around but she'd truly disappeared. All at a glance, he noticed something shining on the floor, among ashes. Blinking and frowning, he grabbed it.

" Wolfram, what is it?"

The blond turned round to see Yuuri just behind. He spontaneously cupped Yuuri's face with his hands.

" Yuuri! Are you hurt?!"

" I'm okay." He responded, pushing Wolfram's hands away and looked at the small jewel in the soldier's hands.

That was a golden chain, with a gold pendant hanging to it. On it, a rose and a lilac that were crossing each one were sculpted. Behind, we could read: f_or my Romy, from your loyal Walter Heinstagel._

" I think it's her necklace." Wolfram said.

" S-surely...We should get out, come on."

They exited from the destroyed building.

_Romy is mother's second name_...

Yuuri sent a lot of money to casualties families and helped for the reconstruction of the Big House, as people called it. His blood froze as he learned another corpse had been found. He cursed himself for not having found that woman. They acknowledge one thing: she had strong powers and looked like Celi ( who was in trip).

As Conrad and Gunter were astounded, Gwendal was extremely tensed. Wolfram, noticing it, replied:

" But we're sure she's not Mother! She may look like her, but she speaks in a different way and she would never hurt Yuuri! Too full of hatred and too cold to be Mother."

" And we found this." The king added. He tugged the necklace from his pocket and showed it to everyone. Murata, who had been silent, was the first to speak.

" A rose and a lilac?Mh...Lasagna had mentioned that this was the woman's perfume..."

" Romy?" Conrad muttered, slanting his eyes. " It's mother's second name."

The three brothers looked at one another briefly.

Gwendal replied, his hand tightening his chin :

" Perhaps that witch uses Mother's identity and appearance to cheat and destabilize us. After all, she has powers."

" That's a possibility." said Murata, nodding.

Gunter came closer to the necklace and daintily touched it. His eyes narrowed:

" Yes, I recognized this symbol. A rose and a lilac crossed. Heinstagel...But I know this!"

" What is it?!" Yuuri immediately asked.

" Heinstagel is a craftsman who makes gold jewels, his signing for his work is these two flowers."

" How do you know him?"

" ...With the Ex-queen, one day, we went to his boutique to buy for her golden rings. His works are very beautiful and excellent!"

Gwendal frowned:

" Where can we find him and his boutique?"

" In Kirchsburg" Gunter said after a while. " I don't think he has moved on. It's a pretty village but it's not easy to cross it. They're are a lot of alleys."

" Well!" Wolfram exclaimed. " I think that craftsman can tell us where to find that witch! He surely knows her."

" He may love her." Conrad added. " For my Romy. They seem to be close."

" Hmph! You must be a fool to be in love with such a creature!" The blond continued disdainfully.

" Love cannot be controlled and makes us make _wrong things_." Yuuri said.

They shared a strange gaze. Yes, with love, you can easily do the worst things, though Yuuri seriously doubted Wolfram's love for him now.

The others glanced at one another.

" Fine, tomorrow we'll go to Kirchsburg." Gwendal decided. " With all the work we have with the fire's casualties, the best is to rest."

Murata nodded in agreement and encouraged a tensed Yuuri to sleep. Furthermore, it was almost midnight. The young king ended up agreeing, heading towards his bedroom.

" Go, rest too, Wolfram." Conrad gently ordered.

" I...I am not tired. And I don't want to sleep alone in my room ." his brother looked at him sympathetically.

" I don't think his Highness won't be bothered to get you in his room."

" I don't think the same."

Murata came closer, smiling:

" If you sleep in the same bedroom, there's nothing to fear, you protect him as well as your brothers."

Wolfram bent his head, sighing. He was thinking about everything happened during the day. He wondered who the boy the woman had talked about was. He had never loved anyone else than Yuuri. Yuuri was the only one, the exception among men.

But his king was too tired, too angry with the woman and surely with Wolfram.

" No...I'm going to sleep in my chambers. If Yuuri needed me, he would tell me." Gwendal sighed at this and left the office. Feeling sad for him, Conrad softly replied.

" Wolfram...No matter how the king behaves, he does need you. Don't be too far away from him."

" Yes, I know it! But if..."

The blond while talking, saw a strange golden light coming from the necklace laying on the desk.

_Wolfram..._

_What? Who is talking to me?_

_Wolfram, hear me. You're hurt. Because of Yuuri. He doesn't deserve you. You have to leave him._

_What the hell are you babbling about? No one deserves me better than Yuuri! I'm not done for anybody else!_

_Wolfram, I know you feel extremely guilty for having cheated on Yuuri. But it's not a sin. You have the right to be tempted by another one. You have the right to taste another boy._

_SHUT UP! Could you just shut up!! What the heck are you telling?! I was ALL wrong! I don't want anyone else!!_

_Oh, Wolfram...You're crying...You see, you're hurt...I'm going to help you._

_Get the fuck off!!_

_Sh...I'm going to erase your pain, dear..._

" Wolfram!...Wolfram! Hey can your hear me?!"

The blond was heavily breathing, tensed, pale and eyes wide, tears escaping from them. Conrad was waving his hand before the green eyes. He was worried; annoyed, Wolfram lowered his brother's hand. He wiped his tears away.

" What?"

"...You were talking to me...And then you stopped as if something had caught your attention."

" That's nothing, I'm just...tired and sad, it's been a long day."

" Go rest" Murata repeated.

Wolfram made a " hmph!" sound, then left, his composure coming back, his arrogant attitude too.

" Of course!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri, exhausted, done with his teeth brushing, took his blue pajamas and pulled them on. He lied down on the bed, stretching his muscles as he yawned.

" Damn! I'm so tired..."

Sleep took his mind, he was about to turn off the lit candle.

Suddenly, Wolfram entered the bedroom. His black eyes widened:

" W-Wolfram..What are you doing here?!"

In his pink nightgown, the blond was heading towards the bed. He deeply frowned:

" What?! Can I not sleep with my fiancé?"

" What the heck..."

" Are you cheating on me, wimp?!"

Yuuri's eyes were about to explode because of their amazing size. He understood nothing about Wolfram's behaviour. Calling him a cheater while Wolfram himself had been it ?

The blond shrugged an eyebrow and came onto the bed.

" Well! I think we need to sleep, tomorrow, it's a long day. Is the wimp ready to fight?...Goodnight, Yuuri..."

And the blond mazoku, spent and tired, tugged the cover up on him, his head falling back on a soft pillow.

" Wolf...What's happening to you?" Yuuri coldly asked.

" Mh? What? You've been weird today, Yuuri...I just want to sleep. What's strange about that?"

Yuuri, seeing the oblivious attitude of Wolfram, and hating it, calmed down a bit and didn't insist.

" Nothing. Good night."

" hmph! Goodnight, my wimpy fiancé!"

As the candle was turned off, Yuuri's mind was all awaken. Wolfram's behaviour was too eerie.

_He's asking me if I cheated on him...Damn, it's a little too strong! I've never done such a thing while he's done it! And then, he calls me his fiancé while we're not anymore!!_

Yuuri tried to cool his mind, but with Wolfram's presence, it wasn't easy.

TBC

Eirina


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It's a fan project. I'm not making any money with it. It belongs to its respective owners and creators.**

**WARNING: . OOC. YUURAM or...**

**Sum-up:**

**After another argument between Yuuri and Wolfram, Yuuri found Wolfram cheating on him. Devastated, Yuuri has broken off the engagement. Wolfram is trying to take Yuuri back, though the King refuses now any kind of involvement with him, except the King/Soldier relationship. With that, a mysterious woman with powers is after Yuuri's life and tries to kill him. He and Wolfram met her after a big fire, she escapes and the two boys find a necklace belonging to her. Just by looking at this jewel, Wolfram's behaviour changes oddly, as if he had no memory about his betrayal...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Yuuri woke up, the blond was still there sleeping and...so beautiful. Yuuri watched him during some seconds before looking away, not yearning to watch his ex-fiancé too much. He truly didn't understand why Wolfram had behaved like this the day before. He didn't like it though. It was as if Wolfram was ignoring the pain he had caused. As if the blond was only thinking for himself like a selfish brat. What he had always been by the way...

But what Yuuri found it strange, though agreeable enough, was to see Wolfram's sadness disappear. There was no longer this pain in those green eyes.

" I'm satisfied, he surely feels better but...that's so sudden. Maybe when we met that woman...Romy?...My words, when I was speaking, gave some hope to Wolfram. He might think I was considering him now as my fiancé?"

Yuuri sighed before joining the bathroom. He was thinking of how to get rid of Wolfram, to make him understand he was not at his place in the King's Room. Some minutes later the prince entered too. And Yuuri blushed as he thought he would never blush.

The sublime young mazoku was naked from the top to the bottom showing his perfect body, dainty, pale, with slender legs. His golden hair was in slight mess, thus giving him a very sexy look. On his milky face, pink dust from his recent sleep were staining his cheeks.

Yuuri's eyes were wide and his felt his body ablaze.

" Hey, wimp!" Said Wolfram scratching his head. " You didn't wait for me!"

The blond headed towards the bathtub as he noticed Yuuri's stunned facial expression;

" What?...Is there something on my face?"

Still very confused, the dark haired boy slightly shook his head, not appreciating Wolfram's behaviour. The golden haired soldier smirked, sliding smoothly into the water.

" Hmph! You'd better not lie Yuuri. Anyway even with a bruise on my face, you'll find me pretty, won't you?" He asked, taking a soapy cloth and started to rub his shoulders. Looking at Yuuri, he wanted an answer.

The young king's expression changed into a cold and strict one, frowning his eyebrows:

" What are you doing Wolfram?"

Surprise struck the latter.

" What? I'm washing myself, what's wrong with that?"

" But you're weird! You're not embarrassed at all, you invite yourself in my OWN bedroom! Without MY permission!"

Wolfram glared at him, disliking seriously Yuuri's outburst. Something bit his a-- or what?

" Why should I need your permission? You're MY fiancé, you should accept me whenever and wherever you are!"

" But it's changed, it's NOT the case anymore! You know I don't want you in my room! You know it and I told you about that!"

" WHAT?"

Yuuri could feel Wolfram's anger becoming greater and greater. The blond's face was threatening with something murky in his eyes. He came closer to Yuuri who stepped back a little.

" What does it mean? Yuuri! What do you mean? When did you forbid your room to me? It's YOU who are weird or..." His power was working as the water was getting hotter and hotter.

Wolfram continued, his eyes slanting dangerously:

" Or should I understand you're cheating on me? Do you have someone else? TELL ME!"

" Calm down, you're going to burn us..."

" Oh, yes, I'm going to burn you alive if I ever learn you cheat on me! I won't tolerate this! Does it please you so much to see me suffering?"

Yuuri's stare darkened almost ominously.

" How can you ask me such shit when we know you're the one to blame?"

" What?"

At this precise moment, the doors flung open, a joyful Greta appeared. She stopped as she saw her two fathers naked in the same bath and she blushed before her cheerful expression came back:

" Oh good morning dad and daddy!"

" Good morning Greta!"

" Have you soon finished ? I know you leave today and I have prepared a good breakfast!"

" Oh, I'm almost done, I'll join you!" Yuuri answered grabbing a near towel to hide his body.

" Great! And you daddy Wolf?"

" I'm coming too!"

He took another towel, jostling Yuuri to join his own bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The argument woke up old pains inside Yuuri. Why did Wolfram have so much power on him? Why could Wolfram change his mood on a whim and so easily? Was he so weak himself that he couldn't control his own temper?

He and Wolfram were not talking to each other, nevertheless, they were close, their horses almost touching. For two hours the young king, Murata, Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad had been heading towards Kirchsburg on horses. All noticed the strange tension between Yuuri and Wolfram even though it wasn't new. Since the cancellation of their engagement, there had always been tension. But there was something unusual in addition, they didn't know what exactly but they were sure. Though for the moment Gwendal didn't really care. Love could be stupid business sometimes. Even in his own family...

Yuuri tried to change his mood and thoughts by watching every place they were crossing. He was agreeably amazed by the beauty of his Kingdom. And noting the variety of everything, nothing was the same. Some miles were enough to see different lifestyles, different houses, different clothes.

" I really didn't know about all this." Yuuri thought, biting his lower lip. " I should learn more!"

In spite Gwendal's slight impatience, Conrad bought some cakes and pastries for the group, Yuuri had wanted to taste them so badly.

" As if we had time for such petty matters" the Chief of State muttered.

" I think some entertainment won't ruin the day..." Conrad answered with his gentle smile.

" What are you thinking? We had no time to play and buy food!"

" I know, Gwendal, but look. His Majesty has not been in the best mood since Wolfram cheated on him. And with that, the blond woman who nearly killed him. And the strife just before his breaking off. All this is heavy for a teenager."

" That's why you shouldn't take care of him so much. I know you do as a godfather. But he has to learn about life's difficulties. He's the King after all..."

" Yes, but...not only this story is a new problem but I'm also sure something happened with Wolfram. I just want to light his mind, when he feels better, his relationship with our brother is better."

Gwendal found nothing to reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, they reached Kirchsburg village. It was a pretty place with a lot of colours, buildings higher than the average ones, adorned with large windows.

Conrad, once again, was the one to ask information about where and how to find the craftsman who created the strange necklace. The elegant old woman whom Conrad talked to indicated them the way to take:

" It's over there on your right. You take this street, then the first one to cross it. And when you choose the left one, you'll find Heinstagel's boutique."

" Thank you very much, Miss."

She smiled wider and Conrad joined the others then. He repeated the woman's indications. The group decided to leave their horses in a public stable of the town. Very interested in this coloured village, Yuuri got close to Conrad and asked with animation a lot of pieces of information about this place. Conrad had a great knowledge and the young King was sure to take advantage of it. Soon, his usual cheerful smile came back, to Conrad and Murata's delight.

Wolfram, feeling upset and jealous of the everlasting good relationship between Conrad and Yuuri, cursed his moody humor and sighed. It was way too bothering and hurting to see them going along very well. He went next to Yuuri and put a hand on the black haired boy's arm.

" Are you still angry at me, Yuuri?" he whispered.

"...That's alright. I'm feeling better..." he answered, trying to control his coldness.

"...Fine. So stop sticking to Weller, he's not your fiancé." He almost interlaced his arm with Yuuri's.

Being aware of answering " Neither you." to the blond was enough to set another fire, Yuuri remained silent. He kind of wanted Wolfram by his side for this matter. He acknowledged to his dismay he missed his presence. But he hated the way the fair-haired soldier was ignoring his betrayal. He didn't tell it the others but sometimes Yuuri dreamed about that day. The day when Wolfram had made love to another man. And every time he woke up, tears came easily. Yuuri sighed.

" Ah!" Murata joyfully exclaimed. " It's there! The Heinstagel store. Mh...His jewels are really pretty."

The shop was located in an ally that many people took to do their shopping. It was mostly about love jewels. Wolfram noticed with interest some golden rings for fiancés.

" Ready to get married?" teased Murata with a smirk.

Wolfram flushed.

" O-of course! Yuuri and I will surely get married soon."

They entered the boutique. The size of it was correct, not too large, not too small. A man was working there. His hair was red and short, his eyes blue as the sky when weather was springy. He was a tall and slim man. His smart clothes proved he earned his living very well.

As he saw the foreigners, he slightly frowned but smiled as they greeted him politely.

" Can I do something for you?" he asked with a fresh smile.

Oh...

Wolfram's eyes widened. _His voice...yes...he reminds me of someone...Even his appearance. That's so strange_...

" Are you Walter Heinstagel?"

" Yes, I am. What's the matter?"

Gwendal withdrew the golden necklace from his pocket:

" Is it from you?"

The handsome craftsman grabbed it, visibly moved to see the jewel. The others were currently watching him. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by a strong feeling.

" Y-yes. I made it."

" Forgive us but we have a lot of things to ask you."

He nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Behind the boutique, in a kind of drawing-room, the five men and Walter Heinstagel were sitting around a table. Serving tea to them, Walter sat down between Murata and Gwendal.

" Yes, I made it for this woman, Romy. She used to be my wife."

" She's not your spouse anymore?"Yuuri asked quietly.

" No. We divorced after I found she had a lover."

The others looked at one another. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri who glanced at him.

_Wolf...Don't pretend not to know..._

_Yuuri...Don't you dare have a lover..._

" What kind of woman was she?" Murata asked, after sipping a bit of his tea.

" She was...nice, romantic, and also ambitious. You know she was proud of her beauty. She thought she could go far with that."

" She really was beautiful?"

" Yes,really... tall, slim, smart and with red lips, immense green eyes and long blond hair. She said she looked like the former queen." he added glancing at Wolfram whose eyebrow raised a bit arrogantly. He felt a little bothered but still relieved at the same time. His mother was now really out of any kind of suspicions.

" Did she have any particular... talents?" Gwendal asked then, as relieved as Wolfram though he had never really suspected their mother.

Walter appeared suddenly tensed and embarrassed, he needed to take a deep breath to answer them:

"Romy told me she could do great things. She told me she was a fairy..." at this Wolfram almost burst into laughters. A woman wanting to eliminate Yuuri, a fairy? " she would say every day her family was a pure family of fairies but she _never _showed me why. Perhaps...she wanted to be careful, even though I was her husband."

" So why would she have told you about her powers if she really wanted to be careful?" Murata asked again.

" She might love me, at least a little bit." Walter replied with a weak smile, staring at his cup of tea. " So she wanted to share with me a bit of her own universe. Even if she could trust me, as for me...I couldn't trust her. She betrayed me."

Wolfram took a low but deep breath, wondering if it might be indiscreet, but not able to help it, he asked softly:

" With?"

The man was a bit bewildered by Wolfram's curiosity, and he sighed, staring at the green eyes.

" With a man. I mean, a wizard, from what I know. I think he had powers, I'm sure this is the detail that seduced her. You're always attracted by the one who is like you." Walter's eyes filled with tears that he quickly wiped away.

" I can't understand why she did that. We were happy together, we had a son..."

" A son?" Yuuri repeated faintly, feeling a lot of compassion for this man who had experienced the same terrible pain.

" Yes. A beautiful baby...Ludwig..."

" Lud..."

Everyone's eyes widened at the mentioned name. They started to understand, the puzzle slowly gathering its pieces in the good places. Now, that was clear. That man, Walter had the same blue eyes, the same red hair and the same handsome face than Ludwig. So Walter's son was the soldier who slept with Wolfram...Conrad glanced at Yuuri whose face was livid, then at his little brother who seemed perplexed.

" Siegfried? I had a soldier named like this. He had red hair and blue eyes. He looks like you, truth be told."

" What? He was your soldier?!" Walter was all at once all awaken and in alert. When it was about his dear son, he was still like this. " I heard he became that after a harsh training but I wasn't sure. Then I heard he did something really bad and was no longer a soldier...Rumors and gossips don't tell me everything."

" That's it..." Wolfram replied. " he wasn't a good soldier, not strong enough, so I had to dismiss him..."

Oh no! This was the sentence that made Yuuri's blood boil like volcano lava. His calloused hands clenched into fists. Under the surprised eyes of the others, he suddenly raised from his chair:

" Why do you say that, Wolfram!"

" Yuuri?...What...?"

" We all know why you sent him back! You couldn't bear what you've done with him so you ordered him to leave! You're trying to deny it once again!!"

" Calm down, please" Conrad gently advised as he rested his hands on the young king's shoulders. " We'll settle all this later..."

Yuuri refused to sit down again. He stood up and headed towards the window, trying to relax himself and keep his composure. _Damn you, Wolfram!_

Wolfram was staring at him, astounded. What was happening to his Yuuri? Accusing him of something he really didn't know a thing about..._What have I done wrong? Why did he get so nervous and upset? Since the morning, he has been acting so oddly..._

Murata and Gwendal remained quiet and distant with that. This was the King and Wolfram's personal business. Though Wolfram's _lie_ about the real reason of Ludwig's dismissal was still a bit disturbing. The oldest brother coughed before saying:

" So this woman Romy is your ex-wife. She said she had powers, she was a fairy. She was interested in people with powers. Then you have a son with her, that apparently, you don't see anymore. I guess he's living with his mother or motherly family. He was a former soldier of Shin Makoku. That makes sense."

" In fact, this is very easy to understand." Murata continued, readjusting his glasses on his nose. " She surely wanted her son to be close to someone powerful . With "a pure blood"as she must call it. Like a full blooded mazoku boy. Lord von Bielefeld is the perfect match for her son, she thought. Not only he has the beauty and the skills necessary to his rank, but he has got powers. Romy wanted him to get married with Ludwig."

" What?!" The blond harshly exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing his handsome face as he stood up. " Was she nuts?! All the Kingdom knows I'm the Kings' fiancé! No one can marry me but Yuuri! I think she needs some brainwashing!"

Yuuri had had enough but remained silent, looking through the glass of the window. Conrad joined him to pat his shoulder, giving a sheepish smile. Murata kept his composure and Gwendal took a deep breath, frowning.

A woman with long, blond and curly hair was observing them,staring at the same window hidden among the noisy crowd outside, near a fabrics market.

TBC

Eirina.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It's a fan project. I'm not making any money with it. It belongs to its respective owners and creators.**

**WARNING: . OOC. YUURAM or...**

**Sum-up:**

**After another argument between Yuuri and Wolfram, Yuuri found Wolfram cheating on him. Devastated, Yuuri has broken off the engagement. Wolfram is trying to take Yuuri back, though the King refuses now any kind of involvement with him, except the King/Soldier relationship. With that, a mysterious woman is after Yuuri's life and tries to kill him. He and Wolfram met her after a big fire, she escapes and the two boys find a necklace belonging to her. Just by looking at this jewel, Wolfram's behaviour changes oddly, as if he had no memory about his betrayal. They meet the former husband of this woman who created this necklace; their son seems the be the man Wolfram cheated on Yuuri with.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" What!" the blond harshly exclaimed. " Was she nuts!! All the Kingdom knows I'm the King's fiancé! No one can marry me but Yuuri! I think she needs some brainwashing!"

" That would explain her hatred to our King." Gwendal suggested, rubbing his temple. " She can't stand the fact my brother is...in love with the Demon King. As she's certainly obsessed by power, ambition and pureness, she wants the best match for her son."

" What she hoped happened. Her beloved son Ludwig fell in love with Lord von Bielefeld. She said the king " hurt the one" she loves. 'He stole what belongs" to her son. She means of course Wolfram von Bielefeld." Murata added, understanding the origins of all these attacks.

Wolfram was tensed and not at ease. He looked at Yuuri who was still standing at the window. Was it why Yuuri was so upset and angry? Could he not bear Ludwig's love for him? Wolfram's heart brightened at Yuuri's discovered concern and love for him. He didn't want anything to harm his Yuuri.

" Romy desires the Prince von Bielefeld to be her son-in-law?" Walter asked to himself. " From what I figure out, she was angered when Ludwig has been sent back to her. She was loosing her personal challenge. Now she wants to eliminate the King."

The craftsman appeared sad and frightened. He was visibly still in love with his ex-wife and therefore had never suspected her to be...more a witch than a fairy. The others felt sorry for him, the man must be terribly suffering because of her.

The silence didn't last long as Walter cut it with a more determined look:

" In fact I saw something"

Everyone stared at him with large eyes whose expressions were the ones of given attention. He continued:

" I saw her use her magic. Just once."

" And what did she do with?"

" It was about one of her best friends Mira. The latter one day had stolen a silk dress to a rich lady she was working for. But one of the lady's servants, Louisa, saw Mira stealing this dress and she threatened to tell everything the boss. The lady is very strict you know, she's not lenient at all. Mira was very afraid, she didn't know what to do until she came to see Romy here. And that was when I saw my wife use her powers. I was in the boutique and the two were in this same room we are now. Romy was holding a necklace. A shadow appeared from her hands. It only lasted a few seconds. Then she gave it to Mira: " Offer it to Louisa. She will forget everything she saw." Mira did what she was told. And from what I know...Louisa said nothing to the Lady, and now she's friend with Mira."

So...Romy had the power to erase memory? Using jewels?

Murata, Conrad and Gwendal looked at one another, their gazes saying a lot about what they understood. That woman was more than complicated. They feared she might do more hurt and harm than she had already done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew settled in a pretty but discreet hostel not far away from the Jewels Boutique. Night was falling, the sun giving his last beams for the day.

" You should tell him, Conrad." Gwendal, who writing a report, that it was either for Gunter or for Yozak; muttered to his brother. " he will understand and won't burst into anger."

Conrad nodded.

He headed towards Yuuri who was eating with Murata and Wolfram. Bread, eggs, some fruits and meat were the dinner.

" Your Highness?"

" Yes, Conrad?"

" I have something to tell you."

" Ah...alright."

Seeing the serious gaze of his Godfather, Yuuri acquiesced and followed him towards a more secluded area. Wolfram jealously witnessed them going to another room, his green eyes narrowing dangerously.

_Can they separate just for one or two minutes at least?_

" What is it, Conrad?"

" It's about Wolfram."

Yuuri's eyes darkened.

" What is it?"

" We think...Romy erased his memory about what happened with Ludwig, with the necklace you have found."

Conrad could note Yuuri's amazement and disbelief. His jaw seemed to drop until his chest. Though he looked really troubled.

" Wh...Why would she have done such a thing? Was it not a good thing for her to make me separate with Wolfram? For her son?"

" Yes, at first...But she surely thought making Wolfram loose his memory about it would create confusion. And it works. To make things worse for both of you. You didn't understand why Wolfram behaved like this with you. Now you know."

"...She wanted to make us angry at each one in purpose to make me reject Wolfram?"

" That's a possibility. She guessed how much my brother loves you."

Yuuri bent his look to the floor, vaguely blushing. Now, he understood his own furious behaviour appeared unfair and crazy to Wolfram's eyes. The latter had now no memory about his experience with Ludwig. This was terrible. How much could Wolfram bear his own responsibility about that?

" I can't...imagine...how and what Wolfram's reaction can be if he learns what he did and used to know..."

" He has to know. Even though it seems hard and cruel, but we can't let him into ignorance. Let's imagine if he learns _again_ what he did by Romy. It could be worse."

" Yeah but..." Yuuri turned around to catch a glimpse of Wolfram who was pecking a piece of bread with sauce on it. " But I don't have enough courage to tell him now. Wolfram couldn't bear his betrayal."

" However he has undergone your resistance and distance well enough. He's strong and responsible."

" I know but..."

" Your Highness, are you ready to forgive Wolfram?"

Yuuri looked up at his godfather, both startled and embarrassed. He was fidgeting his calloused fingers.

" Y-yes...I...You know...I know I'm feeling something for him even though he's a boy. So it seems good to let him a chance. For a new start. But I still have...anger and sadness."

Conrad smiled sympathetically, one hand on his godson's shoulder.

" I understand, Yuuri. You need time. I'm sure soon you'll be able to consider Wolfram more than a simple friend. And will act in consequence."

The dark-haired boy smiled genuinely, putting his hand on Conrad's.

" I assume I'm becoming more adult. To accept what I'm feeling."

" You're not going to become someone bad or disgusting if you like my brother. I know you two can be happy together."

" Thank you, Conrad, you know how to make me feel better..."

Yuuri came back to his meal, Wolfram watching him intently. He was thinking about how and when to say the truth to the blond. Seeing him more peaceful since Romy's spell in spite of their last argument wasn't helping him in any way. In fact he understood Conrad's question " are you ready to forgive Wolfram?" Yuuri thought if he did say the truth to Wolfram, he knew the blond would be devastated or really upset. But if Yuuri also told him he was totally forgiving him and was ready to start a real fiancés/lovers' relationship with him, well, it could be better and Wolfram could feel kind of relieved of his guilt. Yuuri might as well move on about this sad event...

But damn! He didn't want to be the teller of bad news just right after the dinner. Perhaps Wolfram wouldn't believe him either. But wait....night was better than morning. If he said everything tonight, it might not ruin the day after.

" Yuuri, I 'd like to talk with you." the blond had spoken for the first time since the beginning of their dinner. His green eyes locked on the black ones. Yuuri swallowed. " But I'm tired, and you're tired too. We have a lot of things to resolve with this woman. So we're going to rest and wait until tomorrow to talk together." Yuuri remained silent but nodded. Wolfram leaned forward to give a chaste but tender kiss on the dark haired boy's cheek. Murata grinned, making Yuuri flush.

Wolfram stood up from his chair, brushed his teeth and after changing clothes, he lay down on the mattress he was sharing with Yuuri to join dreamland. He was _exhausted._

" Won't you join your blond nymph?" Murata teased with a cheerful tone.

" Er! What?"

" Your fiancé is sleeping."

Yuuri blinked as he turned around and tilted his head to see Wolfram's body resting on the thick mattress. Yuuri stood up too and approached the blond.

" Wolf?"

A slight snore reached his ears instead of the blond's voice. The green eyes were closed. The dark-haired boy sighed and covered Wolfram up until his shoulders.

_God...How will I do?_

He felt as if his last drop of courage was leaving away.

TBC

Eirina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It belongs to its respective owners and creators. **

**WARNING: . OOC. YUURAM or... And Graphic Morbid details.**

**Sum-up:**

**After another argument between Yuuri and Wolfram, Yuuri found Wolfram cheating on him. Devastated, Yuuri has broken off the engagement. Wolfram is trying to take Yuuri back, though the King refuses now any kind of involvement with him, except the King/Soldier relationship. With that, a mysterious woman is after Yuuri's life and tries to kill him. He and Wolfram met her after a big fire, she escapes and the two boys find a necklace belonging to her. Just by looking at this jewel, Wolfram's behaviour changes oddly, as if he had no memory about his betrayal. Apparently, the woman erased his memory, letting all of them in confusion. They're now in search for her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning.

" From what we know, we should go to Itarocville. Where Romy is said to be hidden." Gwendal announced, unfolding the paper atlas with his hands.

" Do you think we can really trust that Heinstagel?" asked Murata who was holding his cup of tea, with a funny snobbish fashion, his smaller finger lifted. " He truly appeared to love his ex-wife."

" Everything he has said is the only clue we have, right now." Yuuri answered, searching for something inside his brown bag. " Otherwise, how can we find Romy?"

Conrad frowned slightly: seeing Yuuri so agitated in the morning worried him a bit.

" Is there something wrong your Highness?"

" Yes, before we left, Greta gave me a handkerchief she made herself. And I think I lost it. Where did I leave it?"

" Perhaps you left it in Heinstagel's store, no?" Wolfram suggested, buttoning his last shirt buttons.

" You're awake?"

" Of course, I've been awake for around one hour, you fool! Did you think you were going to go away without me?"

" It wasn't my attention."

" mph! Where did you sleep that night? It's weird, you know, it was like I could barely feel you." The golden eyebrows' frown marred the pretty face. " Should I even watch out for you when you sleep?"

" What are you claiming? That I slept with someone else?"

" If you dare do such a thing..."

" I spent all night on a couch, for your information, the bed was too small and narrow for the two of us!"

"...Wimp!" By the tone of his voice, they could note Wolfram was not believing Yuuri. " Even in a small bed, you should be with your fiancé!"

" I really don't understand why!" Yuuri replied with a grimace, throwing his bag over his left shoulder. He looked under the bed to find his handkerchief.

" Why? Because it's a new law from now on!"

They glared at each one, their tension rising. They even didn't notice that the three others had been watching them for a while. Murata was amused, he didn't deny it. A smirk was adorning his cheerful face.

" Lovers' quarrel should be stopped right now!"

As always, it was what made the two blush like children. They at last saw the three pairs of eyes on them.

" We should go now." Gwendal eventually said, his voice barely concealing his stiffness.

" We first go to Heinstagel's store." Conrad made him remember. " His highness has forgotten something important there."

" Fine."

On the way, Wolfram and Yuuri avoided to talk to each other. When they arrived at the craftsman's shop, they entered. They didn't hide their surprise as silence was welcoming them.

" Walter?" Yuuri called softly. He wasn't there, apparently. He lowered his gaze to the floor, only to see a piece of fabric with flowers drawn on it.

" Oh, I found it!" He picked it up swiftly, smiling tenderly at the inscription his daughter had sewed with love. _For my father, you daughter forever_.

" All her affection is written on it." Wolfram softly said, his eyes _smiling_ at it.

" For sure, I think she's making another one solely for you too."

Gwendal tilted his head as he noticed the small room's door, behind the counter, slightly open. Instinctively, his hand reached for his sword on his hip. Something was...strange.

" Gwendal?" Conrad imitated his brother. The latter put a finger on his lips:

" Shh..."

He approached the door, and with a fast movement, flung it open. What they could see made their biles up into their throats, threatening them to make them throw up everything they had eaten in the morning. Their cheeks were emptied of their bloods.

" Is it...Walter?" Yuuri asked shakily, his eyes wide, a hand on the door frame to steady himself.

" We think so..."

Walter...or what remained of him was sitting on a chair, red liquid all over the floor.

" Someone attacked him ..." Murata couldn't help but say what everyone had already understood. He tried to keep his composure, having never seen this close a corpse.

" It's horrible...How...that man..." Wolfram hissed with a terrible anger that was making his hand quivering.

" Who could do that?" Yuuri wanted to know from the bottom of his heart. After an inspection; nothing had been stolen. And as Gwendal examined Walter closer, he noted the slight burnt skin. He slanted his eyes as it reminded him of something.

" He was partially burnt. Romy can set fire off. Do you remember? That confirms my doubt, she may have taken his life."

" Oh yes, fire seems to be her element...would she have done that because we asked pieces of information to Walter?" Murata asked, thinking about the fire she had provoked some days before. " That would mean she was somewhere here, close to us."

" So...is it my fault?" Yuuri's voice was like a whisper, tears starting to trickle down.

Wolfram gripped his shoulders, turning him so that they could face each other.

" No, Yuuri! Nothing happens because of you! It's not your fault at all!"

" But..."

Before he could say anything else, Yuuri was pressed against Wolfram's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the village discovered the corpse of their lovely craftsman, the little crew left for Itarocville, a village next to Kirchsburg, a sad weight on their hearts.

They had a plan of the city and everyone had examined it.

Wolfram had insisted to be riding his horse with Yuuri. He wanted to show him his support. Yuuri was undergoing too much stress. Stress was changing his beloved fiancé, making him say incomprehensible things...a long sigh found a way out of Wolfram's mouth.

_He accused me of certain things...He was quite angry...And he's more aggressive with me...Except all the trouble Romy is creating, what could explain his behaviour?..._

Wolfram looked over his shoulder, Yuuri sitting upright behind him, though, slightly leaning forward against Wolfram. The latter tenderly stroked his arm which was surrounding his waist. The blond, with a soft voice as not to scare him, asked:

" Are you feeling okay, Yuuri?"

The dark-haired boy nodded slowly:

" Yes...Thank you."

It was feeling eerie...This physical contact with Wolfram, his back, his hand, his hair tickling his nose...There was nothing lewd about it, Yuuri could only sense Wolfram's desire to comfort him. Mainly after the horror they'd found some hours earlier.

_Am I beginning to forgive Wolfram? It's just that...I'm feeling something for him. I was just afraid to be too close to him this night. And I barely slept, I was too occupied with thinking about the two of us..._

Yuuri even was feeling good against Wolfram. The slow pace of the horse drove him drowsy, his head slightly swinging. The blond noticed it and allowed Yuuri's head to rest against his shoulder.

" You can sleep...You seem tired..."

" Thank you but I should stay awake. It's not time to sleep while you're all working."

Wolfram feebly smiled:

" Well, you look as if you haven't slept much. You're no good right now. Rest a little, I'm there anyway."

Yuuri caught a glimpse of the mazoku's smile and he did the same. He let himself relax a bit against his ex-fiancé (?), already sleepy. Wolfram held Yuuri's hands which were in front of his waist.

Conrad softly smiled, glad to see hope left for the two. Their hearts were too good to hold grudge for too long. But then, he wondered if it was now necessary to tell Wolfram the truth.

" Here is Itarocville..." Gwendal announced a few moments later.

Yuuri was woken up from his light slumber,by Wolfram's whispers as his eyes discovered the pretty town before them. Even Murata, usually so composed and less animated than Yuuri, expressed his admiration. Even though the atmosphere was oddly hotter and dryer, to Yuuri's and Murata's mind, it looked like a mix of Orient and some occidental cities on Earth.

" I really wish to be home soon to tell Greta everything!" Yuuri gigglingly uttered.

" Fine!" Murata said afterwards. " I suggest one thing. As we still don't know where Romy is...And if she is spying on us...The best is to separate."

" Yes, this is a good idea." Gwendal approved, his eyes darting the space spreading. " All of us together would create suspicions, and alert her. Wolfram and his Highness will inspect on the left, Conrad you'll go straight and His Eminence and I will take care of the right side."

" Everyone has the plan of the city, try to find information about this woman. I'm sure we'll find soon or late her shelter. Then, at one o'clock, we will all gather at Red Roses Place. Alright?"

They all nodded, as their horses slowly started to take their way.

" Stay close to the king and your brother..." Murata muttered to Conrad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone headed towards where they had been told. They tried to behave casually, naturally so that they wouldn't get any suspicions. Though they behaved like simple tourists or visitors; the five men kept being in alert.

" It's hot, here." Yuuri muttered, impatiently wiping his sweat away with his sleeve.

" Yes, drink a bit."

" Thank you." He took the bottle Wolfram was handing to him. Water immediately brought him the comfort he needed, the wetness calming the dry of his throat. Astonishment took him when Wolfram kissed the corner of his mouth where a last drop of water had remained.

" W-Wolf!"

" I...I wanted to do it."

Pink dust spread on their cheeks and they didn't dare say anything. They mixed themselves to the crowd. Fortunately for them, they were not the only ones on horses. They almost completely went unseen to people.

Wolfram's body was tensed. Something was wrong. He could feel...an invisible strength haunting the town. The more they were visiting it, the more he could feel it. Even Yuuri was in alert, his body straightened on the horse.

A flash struck their view and they momentarily shut their eyes, Wolfram's grip on Yuuri's hand tightening. When they opened a few seconds later, everything was perfectly fine, as if nothing happened.

" There's something evil for sure." The blond soldier affirmed, his eyes narrowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Dam n it!" _Conrad's eyes snapped open when he realized something. The town was controlled, and without being aware of it, they had fallen in a trap.

He urged his horse the way back as he decided to find Yuuri and Wolfram before it was too late. He glanced at his plan once again: Five points. Like the five extremities of a star. And according to the plan, Wolfram and Yuuri were just in the middle of it. The very thought of them lost made his hairs stand on his skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" We've been here for almost one hour and there's nothing."

" Yuuri...it's natural...Do you really think she is going to attack us when there are so many people around?"

" She could. I begin to understand how she acts and behaves. To surprise or scare us, she would be ready to attack when there's a crowd."

" Mh...You're not wrong."

A loud sound of horse's gallops reached their ears, making them look at the origins of this. Their surprise was great when it was Conrad on his horse, the expression of his face alerted and frightened. He was quickly heading into their directions, not caring much about the people around who made a way to this wild rider.

" Conrad..."

" Yuuri! Wolfram! Get away! Hurry up!"

" What?"

" Hurry up! Get out of here!"

Before Wolfram could react, tugging on the reins, the two younger men shouted, Yuuri hugging Wolfram's waist tightly as Wolfram's arms desperately held tight on the horse's neck. The groans of the animal could be heard, while the ground underneath them started to shake.

" Yuuri! Wolfram!!" Conrad yelled out, trying to reach them. The earth under them opened in a noisy crack, sending the two boys into a black hole, their voices shrieking to death as if there was no ending, sending bad shivers to Conrad's spine. Who, helplessly had seen his king and his brother disappear.

" YUURI! WOLFRAM!!" What's more, the black gap closed, letting to Conrad no time to catch them. It left him completely bewildered and taken aback. They had fallen in Romy's trap. The truth slowly made its way into Conrad's brain. Hazel eyes expressed all their despair and disbelief to such a terrible event. An icy drop of sweat fell from his temple.

" No...no..."

He looked around him: people were perfectly calm, except the fact they were now staring at Conrad with fear and curiosity. Was the guy insane or...?

" Why is he crying?" " Who are Yuuri and Wolfram?" " Have you seen how scared he seems?"

" He's crazy, for sure! He's crazy!" " He may be sick! He's going to bring a new disease!"

Conrad couldn't believe it. Had he been the only one to see the King and his Soldier swallowed by the earth?

TBC

Eirina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA** **MAOU!**

**WARNING: . OOC. YUURAM or...**

**Sum-up:**

**After another argument between Yuuri and Wolfram, Yuuri found Wolfram cheating on him. Devastated, Yuuri has broken off the engagement. Wolfram is trying to take Yuuri back, though the King refuses now any kind of involvement with him, except the King/Soldier relationship. With that, a mysterious woman is after Yuuri's life and tries to kill him. He and Wolfram met her after a big fire, she escapes and the two boys find a necklace belonging to her. Just by looking at this jewel, Wolfram's behaviour changes oddly, as if he had no memory about his betrayal. Apparently, the woman erased his memory, letting all of them in confusion. They're now in search for her. But it seems they fell into a trap. Now, Yuuri and Wolfram have disappeared.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Wolfram wake up! Wake up!"

The blond slowly opened his emerald eyes as Yuuri was gently shaking him.

" Y-Yuuri?..."

" Ah, what a relief...Are you okay?"

" Y-Yes, I think so, and you?"

" I'm good."

They stood up to watch around them. Perhaps situated in a castle,this seemed to be an old room with dark colors; the floor paved with black and white squares; old silver armours were standing against the walls, empty of any bodies, iron grills were closing the high windows. The two wooden chairs with red velvet lining them were an add to the room. It was so huge that the two boys wondered if giants were not the commanders of such a place.

" Where are we?"

" I don't know. We fell into a hole and now we're here!" Yuuri answered, his teeth stating to clasp unceasingly, his body shivering. Wolfram was feeling the same. It was as if an invisible strength had blown a northern wind. So icy.

" It's...It's so cold here...So suddenly..."

They hugged each one tightly, their bodies being the only sources of warmth they had instantly found. Wolfram buried his face into Yuuri's neck, while the young king muffled his nose and mouth into the golden hair. The cold quickly gained power, invading them, until it reached their bones.

" Y-Yuuri...I'm cold..." Condensation was getting out of his mouth. His lips were turning blue.

" I know, Wolf...I know..."

" What are we doing here?"

"..." the cold was so painful and piercing that Yuuri couldn't answer, and to his dismay and horror, he could feel cold water on his neck. Wolfram had started to cry. He couldn't use his fire, making them wonder where they really were.

" Wolf..."

It hurt him so much to see his friend suffering like, Yuuri was feeling so helpless, not even able to comfort him with words. Tentatively his fingers reached Wolfram's hair to caress him and he offered soft kisses onto his curls. However, Wolfram's tears increased with this display of affection, encouraging Yuuri to continue. He wanted so badly his king to dare kiss him on the mouth, but being pressed against him was already much. He'd almost forgotten how it felt to be against Yuuri like this, as if he hadn't slept with him for a very long time. However, little had they been separated...Truth struck him like a burning iron tip. He needed Yuuri's affection so much...

" It's alright, fake lovers." uttered like a clasp of fingers a feminine voice. Wolfram and Yuuri were in a snap, parted; both brutally thrown onto opposite walls of the room. Romy appeared, astonishing and breathtakingly beautiful: she was dressed with a black dress which stuck to her body like a second skin, making a contrast with her extreme pale complexion, her fair hair falling past her hips.

" You!" The two boys gasped shocked.

" I'm so happy that my plans worked so perfectly. The two are under my mercy now. The Demon King...and the beautiful prince. I'll totally act as I wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" They have fallen in a black hole, this was the center of an invisible star." Murata summed up, after listening Conrad's tells. The two brothers were completely afraid and angry, so angry with themselves right now. They had been tricked so easily, letting their king and their brother in a complete danger, that it also hurt their prides. Gwendal clenched his fists tightly. This woman was stronger than what they had thought.

" Don't worry..." Murata said after a short while. " I noticed this star too. And that is why I was thinking. You know, not only she's a fire queen but also she seems to like jewels in particular. Not wonder I have found two of the five rubies constituting the five extremeties of a 'star', in the town. She had created a special circle; or a star if you want, to trap the couple, with five precious stones-rubies-I guess long ago before we arrived."

" How so...?" Conrad stuttered, his eyes opening widely as a child's. It suddenly reminded him of something lying inside his pocket. A jewel. A kind of sapphire." You..'" he tried to say again to Murata as Gwendal too withdrew his own jewel from his green jacket. An emerald for him.

" Yes, I think you guessed." The Sage nodded with a small smile. " Not only I broke one of her rubies, which spoiled the protection she may have put all around the place she's hiding with your brother and Yuuri. But these jewels, from Heinstagel's boutique, were , don't forget,bewitched by her. So that means we're all connected to her, thanks to these jewels. And also to Yuuri and Wolfram thanks to the stones I gave them before we left. That's why I also gave one for each of you."

Fragile smiles slowly graced the pale brothers' faces as the words spread into their minds. Gwendal almost hit his own forehead with the psalm of his hand:

" To think I thought you were surprisingly dishonest to take jewels from a man who had just lost his life!" Murata chuckled, yes, it would be quite surprising and shocking and scandalous if he did so but no, he would **never **steal from someone and even less from a dead man. Hope was gaining everyone. Conrad was truly grateful to the Sage: thanks to him, they had jewels that they had thought being cursed, but also being the only link to find Yuuri and his little brother. It was a good luck that Murata'd insisted for them to take those precious stones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram and Yuuri were tied to different chairs, in the same cold room. Romy lit two white candles. She graciously turned around to face her two prisoners.

" I will be kind to you." she was gently smiling at them. " You, Wolfram, you will marry my son, Ludwig. He's waiting for you in the church of the castle. As for you..."her green eyes blinked at Yuuri. Her slender fingers cupped her chin, as if she was thinking deeply.

" You'll be sent to another...dimension. You'll be happy, don't worry. You will forget Wolfram and your life here, and you won't remember a thing about Wolfram. I am making sure you won't ruin my plans with your ' brave' attitude. As long as you're far away from my son and Wolfram, _his fiancé_, I'll be lenient...I admit you're a strong king but time showed me that I am stronger than you."

The blond mazoku was in total panic, beginning to squirm on his chair, trying so hard to untie the knots. Yuuri watched Wolfram with despair and fear in his eyes, his mind was in such a terrible mess that he was thinking about too many things at the same time: _It cannot be possible! Where are the others? What will happen to Wolfram? What if I don't succeed to do something? And Greta? What are they doing? Who will look after our little Greta?_

He concentrated on his internal power.

" Y..." Wolfram mumbled, his breath quickening, his gaze never leaving the sight of Yuuri's silhouette. To his horror and fright, his green eyes opening widely, Yuuri disappeared from his view as a mere smoke.

" Yuuri!! Yuuri!!" Tears fell from his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. No...how could it be? " Yuuri!..." what had happened? His love had just vanished like a ghost and without saying any word...Cruel consternation crushed him down as he kept staring at the empty chair where Yuuri had been sitting a few seconds ago.

Romy approached him, her bosom welcoming Wolfram's pink cheek, as she cradled him into her arms, as though he was her little child. She moved back and forth. Wolfram was like lifeless against her. She could almost hear the sound of Yuuri's name in his mind being repeated untiredly.

" Don't cry, sweetheart. Maybe, if I allow you to recall your betrayal to _Yuuri_, you'll let him go away from your life..." She simply caressed Wolfram's forehead. And all the memories came back full force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Are you alright, darling?"

Yuuri's eyes opened, and a blade of light blinded him for a few seconds. He sat up, frowning. Where was he? He had been lying,_ during his sleep_ he guessed, on a white bed, with white blankets, and downy pillows. Flowers were surrounding him, a hot meal was put on a wooden table. Outside, the sky was showing a clear blue and he could hear birds chirping. This was weirdly...peaceful.

" Yuuri...Are you alright?"

The double black finally looked up at the pale face in front of his. Who was it?

This was a slender boy, with long pale blond hair, falling until his narrow hips, frail shoulders, large and golden eyes hidden behind violet glasses. A soft and melodious voice was escaping his pink lips.

" You were picking the apples up in the gardens and all of a sudden, you fainted. Are you fine? You scared me!"

"...Who are you?"

The blond blinked,dubious then frowned, obviously a little upset:

" I don't like this joke at all, Yuuri. Please, don't do it _again_. I have had enough of that!"

" No-no! Really, who are you?"

The unknown boy took a deep breath and sighed longly, his breath caressing Yuuri's skin.

" I will repeat it, if you want: I am Saralegui, your husband, king of Dai Shimaron. We've been married to one another since last winter. And right now, we're in our spring house."

"...What? M-My husband!?!"

TBC

Eirina.

As you can see, the chapters-sequels and the end of this story have been written this year.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! **

**WARNING: OOC. Some vulgar language but it is alright. A bit of violence. YUURAM or...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I am the last descendant of the Goerls..." Romy was pacing in front of a tied- wristed Wolfram who was now glaring at her.

" The Goerls..." the eyes of Wolfram widened when he heard her revelation.

" Yes. The Goerls..."

" I thought it was mythological..."

" I know." she stated with her usual mystical smile. " the last Goerl is said to have died five thousand years ago. We were at the time being the first race living in this world. We were strong and powerful. But Soushu appeared for the first time when it was our apogee. And it killed us, one by one. Slowly, painfully. The eldest knew we were loosing everything, our strength, our culture, our history. They decided that one should survive. And they chose me. My father placed me here where I slep for five milleniums . Yes, I live longer than any Mazoku being. After the extinction of my people, Shinou destroyed Soushu one thousand year later. Then Yuuri did it too four thousand years later. Now that they got rid of this, I intend to take back what belongs to me. I must reign on this world. And with a new force too..." Romy's eyes smillingly looked at Wolfram. The latter was shaking, the coldness around paralyzing him. She hugged him, her skin as frozen as the air. Was she not a fire queen?

" The wizard and the mazoku together...Ah after such a long time... Ludwing will be such a good spouse, sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sunlight was now in its weakest strength, the night ready to show its dark colors upon the kingdom. There was an astonishing beauty in the orange and golden hues which bathed the royal carriage in a surreal light.

Saralegui was still watching Yuuri as if afraid to see him disappear. His husband had been quite weird since the afternoon, the fear of something happening to him was haunting him.

Yuuri was staring at the floor, not minding at all the shaking of the carriage rolling along onto an uneven path. Why was he feeling so...strange? He was under the impression there was a gap in his mind that he couldn't fill. But what exactly? He looked up to see Saralegui who was giving him a soft smile:

" You don't look fine. I'll call a doctor once we're in the castle. Then I'll order for you some good meal. I'm making sure you'll have everything to get better."

There was a silence before Yuuri dared utter a weak ' thank you.' Saralegui kept smiling then looked through the windows glass to admire the lake outside, the sun was partially coloring it in orange. He sighed.

" Look, it's so beautiful. It reminds me of my mother every time she took me in her arms to walk at the seaside. I've already told you about this, haven't I ?"

a flash struck Yuuri's mind as he could see, even briefly, he and Saralegui sitting around a small table taking tea and talking together. He slowly nodded:

" Yes, you're right. You already have."

" Great." Saralegui's smile was so genuine that Yuuri had a beautiful feeling of warmth invading his entire soul. His lips started to move as some unknown (or not) words came out: 'I am choosing you ...' First blushing, then amused, Sara said:

" I noticed you like repeating this part of your marriage oath to me."

" I'm sorry but it still amazes me to know that we're married. Not that I don't like it. But we're so young. However, I can't dream better husband than you."

" What a relief my old Yuuri is coming back!" he chuckled. " Seriously, you scared me. I saw you fall like this, and I was wondering if you hadn't taken some drugs or something..."

" What?! Don't exaggerate!" Yuuri couldn't help his laughter. It felt like he hadn't laughed for a very long time. God may bless Sara to make him feel so...so happy...and peaceful.

" But you did scare me!"

" Okay! So what should I do to be forgiven?"

" Mh...Let's go for a swim , do you agree?"

" Let's go!"

Saralegui ordered the coacher to stop the carriage and both of the boys got out of it. Their footsteps were ruffling the green grass, making a duet with the birds chirping. Once arrived at the brink of the lake, they stopped. From all near, the water was no longer orange but rather green as the leaves of the trees were reflecting themselves on it. " Well, here we go!" Sara said cheerfully. Yuuri looked at him for a few seconds before nodding energetically. " Yes!" Their backs faced each one, the two boys began to open their shirts, to tug on them to be freed of them, they then took their boots off, in the end, only remained their pants and sleeveless white tops. Yuuri grinned at Sara, noticing how nice the blond was in such a simple clothing. Then he looked down at the lake, before his tiptoes dared damp themselves into the water.

" It's fresh...Do you think there are some monsters in the depths?"

" rawr, of course, there _**are**_!" Amusingly, Sara pushed Yuuri who almost fell into the water. He quickly regained his balance as he stepped back and looked at Sara. The blond was laughing, hiding his mouth with his hands:

" Oh my god, Yuuri! You look as if you have lost your pants! You're all pale!"

" Laughing? Wait before I push you into."

" Well, if you say so...Let's make a competition. The first who reaches the tiny isle over there will win alright?"

" Got it! In any case, I'll win, Sara!"

" Don't keep your fingers crossed."

The two of them dived into the water. Yuuri was feeling carefree and he wondered why he'd felt so bad and sad some hours ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he had ordered a servant to call for a doctor, the round maiden bowed down as she left the two kings alone in the red-living-room of Sara's apartments. Yuuri snuggled further into the comfortable sofa, the covers were wrapping him into. It was so warm. His once cold feet were now resting in a tub filled with hot water, steam flying up in the air. Sara giggled, seeing him like this before closing the double-doors.

" You're snug as a bug in a rug, Yuuri."

" Hmm...That is feeling so good...come here, Sara." he held out his hand to the blond who approached him. He grabbed the hand and let himself being pulled inside the thick blankets, all cuddling against Yuuri. The two boys stared at the fire flames. They'd caught a cold in the end, they kind of felt like idiots now. Next time they would think twice before playing in a fresh lake.

" Will you sleep in my bedroom tonight?" Sara asked eventually, without any shaky voice. It seemed like a sort of habit.

"...Do I not usually sleep in the same bedroom?" Yuuri's interrogation got strange to Sara who wondered why such a question. But he didn't insist on that matter:

" Not always. I know you enjoy your independence, so right away I gave you an apartment when you first arrived here."

" I think I like sleeping beside you. It does feel warm."

" I too like spending the night next to you. It feels reassuring. Really. I like it." he chuckled again, his blond hair being a mirror to the fire flames. _So beautiful_, Yuuri thought with another smile.

He reached out to stroke the long blond bangs, Sara being completely at peace, letting him do anything he wanted with his hair. There was only a smile which was tugging at his lips, Yuuri noticed it and wondered how in the world Sara could give him so peaceful a feeling. He gulped down his saliva.

Saralegui was still staring at the fire, the reflects of the vivid flames dancing in his already golden eyes. Yuuri drew with his gaze the perfect line of Sara's profile...The delicate white forehead, the nose, neither big, nor small, perfectly shaped, a bit pointy, then the plump but yet fragile lips. Red, looking so soft and kissable. Gulped down again. Then there was the dainty chin that called to be touched.

And this was what Yuuri did. His fingers as if of their own reached it, cupped it and Sara had now his face facing Yuuri's.

" Yuuri?" surprise blossomed on his face. He watched as Yuuri was observing him, his dark eyes half-closed, his facial expression showing he was totally concentrated on his beautiful features, his body closer to his. It made Sara feel weird to be this close to him, the two were only wearing loose white shirts. Actually they had never...never...

" What are you going to do, Yuuri?"

" Before me, did you already kiss someone?"

Sara shook his head. " No."

The blond was now a bit nervous as now a few inches were parting them, Yuuri's breath warm and caressing, penetrating his own lips. Then, Yuuri moved closer, his wet lips slowly touching his.

It was not long before they really kissed. Well, without any tongue-contact. Just something chaste, yet comforting and soft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Put your hands on me and I KILL YOU!"

Romy went to the bedroom where the big noise had started for hours. She frowned as she was almost welcomed with a chair thrown into her direction. Her golden eyebrows twitched even more when she saw Wolfram half-naked, looming over the six female servants with a wooden stick in hand. She looked at the bed whose canopy had been broken and guessed Wolfram had broken it to get a stick. Her green eyes settled back upon the boy and noticed without much effort his puffy eyes, his red nose, his tousled hair. Did he cry again?

" What's going on here?" she asked with a clear and nearly serene motherly voice. Wolfram's eyes slanted more and he pointed his makeshift sword towards Romy, the servants gasping to his action.

" Make a move and I make a hole in your body with it."

She remained wordless before she stepped into the now messy bedroom whose black curtains and red furniture had been torn off and knocked down. A light smile flashed on her face.

" My, my...Don't speak like this." she then addressed the domestics with scorn in her voice:

" There are six of you together, and yet, you're still unable to look after a little boy?" Wolfram groaned to the name, his hatred increasing. One of a servants told with a shaky voice-her fear quite palpable:

" Madame...W-we tried to control him as you ordered us to do so...but he took the iron stick from the mantel piece and as there was a fire, he took advantage of it to burn Marieka's skin with it."

" And he shouted at us everytime we approached him to dress him." added another maiden, she lowered her gaze. Romy cocked an eyebrow.

" I see, I see..."

They all gasped out of shock when they saw Wolfram running towards the doors to escape, but he didn't value well the witch's intelligence. Romy with a simple wave of hands jerked him back inside the bedroom. He landed full back on the floor, his throat spitting gasps in reply to the physical pain.

" Wolfie, please, pull your dress on. We don't have much time before the beginning of the marriage." Romy headed towards the -broken- wardrobe and found among the debris a stunning satin white dress that she, with a lot of care, shook, as if dust were covering it. " Hold on, sweetheart. Let me help you."

Under the fascinated eyes of the maidens, she knelt down to grab Wolfram up and try to pull some clothing on him. He was like a flawless doll, a puppet whose strings obeyed perfectly to her slight fingers. However, she didn't see that coming: Wolfram hitting her, with such a strength that she fell back.

" Don't touch me! You and your son, go to hell!" He really didn't care whether she was a woman or not, and so that he **would have never** raised a hand on her in other circumstances-or on any other women by the way, but his hatred was coming to a head. She stood up as he continued his speech with a hissing voice, his seething anger started to shape the features of his handsome face.

" Let's have a heart-to-heart talk for once" he said, glaring at her. " Making out with your son was a mistake, a huge mistake. I don't understand myself when I think about it. I am ashamed, terribly ashamed. Let's say I have been utterly stupid to respond to my needs before to the recalls of my heart and mind that all belong to Yuuri, my king when I slept with Ludwig Heinstagel." she froze when she heard the name. He didn't stop: " I don't love your son, and if you ever marry me to him, I swear this is a corpse you'll find instead of Ludwig in the morning. Another thing, you want power? You want mazoku people? Ah ah, listen to this: a mazoku man will always prefer to kill himself instead of accepting a witch like you in his clan. A witch with already a half human child and whose habit is to cheat on her husband. I can tell you no one wants that!"

Before he could open his mouth to spread other hurting words, Romy backhanded his face, watching with glaring eyes as Wolfram staggered back. She straightened, her composure almost lost. He glared back at her, his cheek now red and swollen. The b-tch slapped hard.

" Let me say one thing, boy. No matter how hard you'll try to win Yuuri's heart, never will he really forgive you. His love for you was beginning on a breakable thread that you willingly cut when you decided to take some revenge on him with my son. But this fragile love was sincere and you lost his trust."She watched intently the soldier starting to tremble. "Even if someday he might accept to be with you again, I let you know that he will replay in his mind again and again the day where he saw you with Ludwig. In this garden with your spread legs. Crying out loud your pleasure." His lips curled in distaste, tightly closed. How did she dare to talk about that terrible day? " Your family may be hunting high and low for you, but I can tell you Yuuri is starting to forget everything about you and won't be back for you!"

His green eyes widened in shock as his brain swallowed the information with greed. Yuuri...How could she know? How was he...? Where? Forget...everything? Romy added:

" Don't you think it's better if he forgot you? He suffered so much because of you and you humiliated him. You showed what kind of harlot you can be. Now think about all the happiness you can give him if you let him live elsewhere, with someone else. Think of how generous of you it is! If you love him as you claim to do so, let him go away. And if it's too harsh that way, tell yourself you don't deserve him, you're not as pure and innocent as he's. You lost everything from him. Let him go away."

Wolfram hiccuped because of the power of her words on him. It was breaking his heart to acknowledge how right she was. How could he expect Yuuri to love him back after all the pain he'd made him go through?

" Is...Yuuri...alive?"

" If I told you he is?"

She saw the fire of hope dancing in his eyes mingling with his feelings of utter pain. Her lips twitched to say then:

" and if I told you he isn't?"

" I will first end Ludwing's life, than mine. If Yuuri is no longer, I have no more reason to live."

"...Pull this dress on. Right now."

TBC.

Eirina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**WARNING: A bit OOC/ YUURAM OR...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little boy with long blond curls and shining green eyes ran towards him when the servants were done with his shirt. Wolfram had thought it was a girl the first time he saw him, but after he heard his name, he noted he had been wrong.

" Prince Anselm. Please, don't run away like this, your mother wouldn't like it."

" I don't care! I want to see who is going to marry brother Ludwig!" _Oh, my God, Ludwig is not her only son! How many children does she have?_

Anselm looked up at the older blond. They remained there, observing each one. There was something like fear entangled with curiosity and that same sadism that his mother had in the boy's eyes. It was only a few minutes after that Wolfram realized how look alike they were. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the servants bowing down: Anselm seemed to be their master too.

He was deliciously clad with a red jacket, a white cotton shirt and black pants. He had also this strange necklace with a black stone hanging at it around his neck.

" You are Wolfram von Bielefeld, right?"

The soldier didn't know how to deal with such a being.A part of him wanted to kick him out, the other was stiring with curiosity. Anselm smirked.

" You cheated on the Demon King, _right_?" he insisted. Wolfram knew the boy was going to be a pain in the a--. " So bad for you! You know , I don't often play with demon or human children, but I sometimes take their books. Yuuri Shibuya seems to be a legend here. And for a f-ck, you let yourself be tempted by Ludwig? How intelligent of you, really!" In a mock derision, he clasped his hands to applaud Wolfram.

" Get out of here, you devil!" Wolfram hissed, his hand trembling around the fabric of his dress. " You'll see, my king will come to save me and kick your mother's butt. And yours for the same occasion..."

" Say whatever. I don't think that you'll be rescued in this current situation, I highly doubt Yuuri wants to _save _you."

The words made Wolfram's eyes widen.

" How..."

" I am sorry to say that. But where he is now, he's enjoying himself. Mother has surely found for him a calm place where he can live happy forever. And at this time, he must surely have another lover who..."

The loud noise he heard prevented him to say more. Wolfram had knocked the table over, frightening everyone in the bedroom. The boy's revelation provoked another tempest inside of him. His eyes were split with blood, his breath had weirdly quickened, his fists were clenched. He needed some minutes to yell:

" Y-Yuuri can't have anyone else...I won't accept that! I won't allow that!!" His eyes were filled with tears that trickled down his cheeks. The only thought of Yuuri holding someone else tight against himself was making him sick and paranoid. His very hands were shaking at that. The little boy was staring at him as Wolfram continued:

" Yuuri is MINE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? He must NOT have anyone else! Tell me where he is!!"

" I can't tell you."

Wolfram jumped at the little boy to pull at his hair or/and shake him but the servants, this time, manifested more mental speed than the other time and held him back. Wolfram struggled, agitated like a demon, shouting curses with a hoarse voice and promised punishment to everyone, his tears blinding him.

Anselm stepped back, now afraid, realizing he had said too much. Where his mother had succeeded to calm Wolfram down, he had set off another storm in his already shattered soul. His heart must be so...broken. For an instant, Anselm felt something close to pity. He had heard about Wolfram von Bielefeld in the past. He was said to be a handsome and proud soldier with sure skills and elegant manners. What he could see ,there, was a kind of monster who was boiling and ugly. Had his betrayal and mother really reduced him to that? As though they were facing a wild creature, the servants tied Wolfram to chains hanging at the wall. Wolfram tempted to liberate himself, tugging at the chains. Everyone else kept their distance, observing him. Never had they seen someone so desperate before.

They turned their back on the blond, Anselm following them and shut the door behind the little boy once everyone was out.

" Wait!" Wolfram prayed. " where are you going? WAIT!!" he tugged at the chains, convulsions taking him. " I can't stay here!"

In spite of his calls, no one was coming back to him. In the end, exhausted,breathless and emptied of his strength, Wolfram let himself collapse onto the floor, his sobs shaking him for a few minutes before he calmed down. He reached out his hand to touch his puffy eyes. They were all swollen.

" Conrad...Gwendal...Please, save me...Yuuri...I want my Yuuri..."

" Captain Von Bielefeld..."

Wolfram reacted to the call with a frown. He looked up to see...Ludwig. The young red haired man was dressed with a white costume, surely a Colonel costume. Wolfram, too hurt and in pain, didn't find any beauty in Ludwig's look. Right now, everything was coming back to his mind: what he'd done with Ludwig, how Yuuri'd looked at them that day, what the two had unintentionally caused to their king...Hatred and shame were the only feelings that were living inside Wolfram. _How could I cheat on Yuuri with that?_

" You..."

There was no scorn, no patronizing glint in Ludwig's blue eyes. The pain, remorse and shame he had always been feeling since that day were reflecting on those eyes like into mirrors. Wolfram stood up, readjusting his clothes. He would offer no scandalous show to him.

" What do you want?"

" Captain..."

Ludwig first hesitated before letting his fear aside. He held out his arms to embrace his ex-master tightly against his chest.

Wolfram gasped and his eyes widened.

" I'm so sorry, my Prince, so sorry! I never meant this to happen! I swear! ! Forgive me!"he moaned against the pale skin " I want to help you, I'm sorry my mother makes you live a hell!"

_Oh my God, he's crying now.._." Come with me, my Captain! I can save you, I want to save you!"He even dared kiss the golden hair. Wolfram closed his eyes, resting for some seconds his forehead against the other's shoulder. He breathed deeply.

" Now, let go of me. I think it's enough."

Ludwig blinked at the cold tone of his ex-Captain. Slowly he pulled away, Wolfram was as still as a statue. His green eyes reflected what Ludwig could only deduce to be determination. He knew Wolfram was willing to fight.

" I know how you can get out of it, my Captain. But it's going to be difficult. My mother surely put traps everywhere."

" No, first you're going to tell me how to save Yuuri. He's my priority."

"...I..." Ludwig seemed panicked, and it only made Wolfram's eyes darken. " I have heard about a parallel of our world...And my mother spoke about Dai Shimaron or something like that, when I was spying on her one day."

" Mister Ludwig!!" an old lady wearing a dark blue dress very tight at her waist, came into the bedroom. She looked utterly shocked and angry when her grey eyes settled upon the two. It was as if they had done something completely wrong.

" What are you doing there?! You know exactly that your mother REFUSES that you see your future husband before the marriage! Get out of it!!"

" Lady Micha, please! I...I..."

" Guards!" She called. Five soldiers in shining armours penetrated the room to fetch Ludwig and throw him out. Wolfram's eyes bulged out of his head when he recognized those same armours which were empty.

" Leave him alone!" the blond stated, his fists clenching until his nails thrust into his skin. He needed him to find and rescue Yuuri. He tried to kick one of the soldiers but the latter left the room.

" I'm sorry, _Wolfram_!" Ludwig's cry reached his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun light as usual was breathtaking, so beautiful and magical. Yuuri's eyes were largely open: from the huge window of the throne room, the sight of his kingdom was visible. He could admire its magnificence. Pretty house roofs, green landscape, luxuriant forests, peaceful feeling.

" Yuuri, we're soon going to greet the new ambassadors of the neighbour kingdom, don't you prepare yourself?"

The double black quickly turned around and found an elegant Saralegui standing some meters away from him. His smile was suddenly back.

" I...I still can't get enough of this view. It's..."

" Yes, I know. You always like to watch this." Sara lazily walked until he was close to Yuuri. " I remember the first time you got there, you were utterly impressed. And I told you how cute I found you at this moment, with your big black eyes."

" You always find me cute."

" Because you are." Sara hugged Yuuri tightly against him. " look, this is also what we have built together. People believe in us. They want you and they want me. We're able to create miracles. They all know that, that's why they trust us."

Yuuri embraced him back, his face buried in the dainty neck of Sara. He pluckered his lips to kiss the frail neck of the blond.

" I love you Sara..."

"..._I know_. And I do too." There was like uncertainty in the blond's voice. Yuuri sensed it but did not really care. What mattered was the warmth he found being close to him.

" Shall we go now?" the double black asked with a cheerful smile. Sara gasped at the smile, it was totally beautiful. And warm. No one had this goofy smile.

" O-Of course!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turned on his left side, Yuuri was watching Sara. The blond was slipping his white night shirt on that covered him from shoulders to feet. The room was dark, just a light moonbeam was succeeding in lighting it. Yuuri was on a cloud nine. The meeting had been totally successful and entertaining. He was proud of Sara, the latter had impressed everyone with his beauty, his diplomacy and his manners. He had been witnessing with amusement the jealousy turmoiling in the women's and men's eyes every time Sara had touched him or talked to him with a delicious voice.

The platinum blond joined the bed and the mattress sank under his weight. Yuuri heard some thud which indicated him Sara was now under cover. They faced each one for a few seconds.

The two finally lay on their backs, their eyes staring at the bed canopy. It was engraved with characters who belonged to a local fairytale. Yuuri loved it. However, the silence around them was strange, eerie. Yuuri was under the impression to be elsewhere as though everything was not real. He concentrated on the barely audible sound of his husband's breath.

" Sara?"

" Yes?"

" Why have we never done _this_? Why have we never had s..."

" From what I remember it was your choice. You are not ready. I won't force you into something you're still uncomfortable with." Really Yuuri was acting a bit weird with his memory holes.

_Uncomfortable._..Yuuri nodded. And he didn't understand why he should be so. He needed to think about all he had been lately living with Saralegui to remember he was perfectly fine with him. Sara had never given him any reason to be unhappy. Frowning slightly, Yuuri swallowed air and told himself:

_I have had enough of those headaches and to think about something that does not belong to me. Those flashes...of this other blond guy, and his green eyes...are painful and boring. I can't help but feel sick every time I think about them, **him**, and when I'm alone. I realize I only feel good when I am with Sara._

Determined, Yuuri turned on his side, his hand reached out to dive into the mass of long hair and even though Sara gasped by the shock, he kissed him deeply. Then he raised the blond's shirt up. And unbuttoned his own pants.

He would give him what he thought was his gift to Sara to thank his love, his presence and his loyalty.

He would offer him their first lovemaking tonight. _Sara..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some hours later...The rain had started to fall, hitting the roof of the castle. Yuuri buttoned his shirt then glanced at Sara over his shoulder. The blond just cast him a glance,gave a soft smile, then closed his eyes to sleep.

Yuuri smiled too. He leaned over his husband and kissed his temple. The skin beneath his lips was smooth and perfumed. This had been perfect, gentle and he wouldn't forget. His marriage had been consummated, he felt like he had grown up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting married to someone he did not love was one of Wolfram's nightmares. Younger, he had hoped to find a person worth his love and attention, a person who would make him deliciously shiver with kisses, caresses and sweet words and would hold him tight at night. He hadn't got desperate when becoming a little man he had not found this person yet. Therefore, the youngest had promised himself he would give his love to the only one who would deserve this and would remain a virgin until marriage. And this had been when Yuuri arrived in his life. Wolfram had not waited for too long before falling deeply and truly in love with him.

From the bottom of his heart, he had believed that one hopeful day he would marry Yuuri and that they would have a couple of children together. Greta had been the first to get them into fatherhood. And this was a role Wolfram enjoyed, he knew he could do that. He remembered when he was dreaming about the sensations of he and Yuuri sharing the same bed as a real couple, knowing that they were bound together forever. About the sensations to have him in the morning, waiting for a kiss from Yuuri, stroking his black locks, admiring his tan skin and getting all the kinds of love Yuuri would be willing to give him.

This was everything he had dreamt about and everything he could have had. He felt his heart tightening in his chest. A tear fell from his eye, the cheerful and innocent laughter of Yuuri echoing in his mind.

It was the contrary of this beautiful but unreachable dream. Waiting before the church door, with just behind it a strange court, Romy and her priest, he was standing with Ludwig at his side, forced to hold his arm just like some stupid bride. Soon what he considered being a cursed priest would bless this union between he and Ludwig. Never had Wolfram been so unhappy. He missed everyone so much. Yuuri, Greta, his brothers, his mother, his friends. He sighed longly.

" Ludwig."

" Yes, my prince?"

" No matters what will happen, I will never love you. My heart is Yuuri's. Your true king."

Silence. Wolfram, his eyes still staring at the golden doors, frowned.

" Did you understand me?"

" Yes...my prince..."

From the tone of his voice, Wolfram knew his ex-soldier was crying. Ludwig bit his lower lip. How could his mother marry him to someone who did not like him at all? He would never be Yuuri Shibuya's equal. However, it didn't stop him from taking Wolfram's hand and squeezing it.

The Church doors opened in a loud noise. _Yuuri..._

TBC

Eirina.

More actions in the next episode^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**WARNING: OOC. YUURAM/SARAYUU**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that came to Wolfram's mind was they were not all Humans as he finally settled in front of the altar with Ludwig . His green eyes looked from their corners, eying the strange faces, the empty looks observing him. He wondered who they were, what exactly they were to Romy.

Then he looked back at the altar. Romy stood near the priest whose long robe was as dark as the woman's dressing. His gapped-cheeked face, his tall silhouette, his rings under his grey eyes contrasting with his livid skin, and his long thin fingers reminded Wolfram of the death. Moreover, the man expressed no feelings, only a barely existing smile crept his face.

His look fit perfectly the dark and iced church, with its black candles and seats, and the velvet red curtains framing the gigantic windows. The light white paint covering them was a barrier the sunlight. Romy's look felt heavy on him.

He shot her a glare full of hatred. She was the villain from who everything happened. A grin flashed on her face and she took their hands. Wolfram in a movement of pure repulsion almost withdrew it, gaining a slap on his face.

" Behave" she coldly ordered. Wolfram licked his blood, Ludwig frowned at his mother's action." Mother..."

he was shut by the harshness reflecting in her eyes. Even his son was trembling with fear because of her, thought Wolfram.

" Anselm, sweetheart, bring the bracelets here."

This time, Anselm was wearing like the others dark clothes that matched with his pale complexion and looked like the grown-ups. The boy was carrying on his arms a dark blue pillow with two jewels lying on it. Their beauties were absolutely breathtaking, Wolfram doubting that Shin Makoku was able to provide such fine craftsmen. Then he noticed the " G " engraved on each golden bracelet. _The Goerls...why the initial of an ancient and extinguished family?_

" My priest, would you please bless my son and his fiancé ?"

" Yes, madame." answered his cavernous voice. A slight chill run on Wolfram's spine, as the man moved close to them. His ghostly eyes darted from Wolfram to Ludwig. Raising his thumb to his mouth, he licked it, letting a slight thread of saliva on the skin and pushed it on Ludwig's forehead.

" That the ancient blood protects you, my son."

Disgust overwhelmed Wolfram as he shakily stepped back, falling from the platform they were standing on. He landed on his butt, his eyes widely open on the three persons before him. Ludwig immediately rushed towards him. The _Goerls_ murmured with reprobation and curiosity.

" Captain!" His knees folded as he knelt down to help Wolfram to stand on his feet. But the blond slapped his hands away.

" There's NO way I let any of you touch me!"

" Captain, I understand you but my mother is going to harm you if you..."

" I don't care! This place is a crazed house, I can't stay here! Let me go!!"

" You're taking a gamble by yelling like this in front of my family and people." Romy uttered calmly.

_Her family? Her people? Aren't they dead? If not...Are they ghosts?_

" Kill me instead of marrying me to Ludwig! I don't want to belong to your family!"

" The chance would be a fine thing is your own family was there, right? But face the truth: your brothers are not there to rescue you, your King is nowhere to be found, your mother does not even care for you-you know that the men filling her bed are her only interests- and all Shin Makoku would be more than delighted to get rid of the one who betrayed their King. Come on, Wolfie. Don't risk your neck for such fatal illusions and dreams. No one will rescue you, sweetheart. No one cares about you"

Her words pierced Wolfram's heart like a sharp dagger, no doubt that she knew what kind of words could pain him and make him vulnerable. He looked up at the tall women who held out her hand to him. Anselm clenched to his mother's dark gown to be safe while staring at the soldier. Ludwig's eyes were beseeching Wolfram to either run away and escape or accept his mother's hand.

" Tell me first where Yuuri is."

" It's none of your business. What you should care about is your own life. Yuuri is at last happy and safe. He does no longer need you, Wolfram. If he was your reason to live, now, accept your fate. Yuuri won't be back."

Wolfram shook his head, feeling his heart breaking more with each word, his body shuddering as the cold around stung him. The Goerls, or the ghosts, he didn't even know, had all their eyes on him, them in a mute silence. It was completely terrifying. How could things turn out that way? Would he really end like this, without seeing his family, Greta a last time? Would he truly die without being aware of what really happened to Yuuri? _Was he born cursed?_

_I can't...I can't give up that easily..._

" No...No..."

His heart hammering in his chest,Ludwig watched with fear his mother getting impatient, Wolfram testing the limits. " No...I can't belong to your family...My place is not among yours!"

Furious and loosing her grip, Romy grabbed Wolfram's hair in a rough movement, yanking it. Wolfram's cry echoed in the church. In an attempt to help him, Ludwig tried to push his mother but her hand rejected her son away. Anselm hid behind his big brother. Despite his own sadism, the boy did not like his mother's.

" Listen to me, you demon, I have had enough! Stay still and accept this marriage! I..."

" He won't, you witch!" stated a hoarse manly voice which came from the crowd.

It got everyone's attention – Wolfram's, Romy's, her son's, the priest's and the Goerls'- their gasps of surprise in unison as they looked back towards the golden double-door. Romy's eyes widened before they slanted ominously. Ludwig's expressed all his astonishment and disbelief, though relief too. But it was Wolfram who felt invaded by a warm wave of relief and at last happiness. Gwendal was there, his massive body hooded by a velvet black coat like the other Goerls, his sword sheathed from its leather place at his hip.

" Let go of my brother." his voice was cold like a blizzard. It echoed in the huge room.

" Seize him, RIGHT NOW!" Romy shouted straight away, her interior boiling to the knowledge she had let an enemy enter the Church without being aware of it.

" Get close or die!" Conrad was the second to manifest, his hand holding a fire torch up in the air, stopping in a net move the spirits who stepped back. An uncertainty mingling with real fear appeared in their ghostly eyes. The room was filled with low mutters and growls. If he couldn't have been able to see them, Conrad would have thought they were surrounded by wolves, which would have been as dangerous as their current situation. He'd been hiding with his brother among the crowd, their lively energies decreased to a certain degree to shut the suspicions. Otherwise, they would have been detected. Decreasing their energy not to be located had been one of their strangest lessons taught by Gunter and Ulrick, though they had never actually thought they would apply it one day.

Romy seethed with rage and it showed: her face, as red as a beetroot, was contorted with wrath and disbelief. She glanced at her people who stared at the fire torch with terror. Some of them looked at her with reproach and anger.

" You promised us we wouldn't have to fear this abomination!" one of the spirits dared raise the sound of his voice towards her, his gray eyes glaring at her. Her teeth gritted and she raised one fist up in the air to clench it even more tightly. The speaking spirit's eyes bulged out, his tongue getting out his mouth, his already fantastical form turning blue, his knees weakening. Wolfram realized with horror that he was suffocating, he looked back at the witch's fist...She was strangling the spirit without touching it! The fear Romy inspired overcame all the room.

The same spirit disappeared like a blue smoke.

" I can still eliminate you." she replied with a smirk. She tugged Wolfram up pulling at his hair.

His brothers' heart pounded hard against their chests. It was so painful to witness their baby brother being cruelly treated.

Their rage and determination were renewed. Romy's grip on Wolfram tightened.

" I do not care about you" she ranted at the two soldiers. " Once Wolfram's blood is mixed with Ludwig's, you won't be able to do anything! He will be a part of us that you won't be able to take back! Farewell to your brother, Sirs!" She snatched the dagger from the altar, the priest grabbing Ludwig who struggled. A blow between his shoulders blades made him as skin and bones as a puppet.

As her hand firmly held the dagger close to Wolfram's throat, a sharped arrow whirled through her left shoulder in a slipping flesh sound.

Her shriek was a mortal hiss to everyone's ears. She unintentionally let go of Wolfram. The blond took advantage of it to run away from her and caught the sword that Gwendal threw at him. The Goerls held at distance thanks to Conrad's torch watched them helplessly angrily.

" Sharp and long as I love them!" Wolfram cheerfully exclaimed turning his weapon in the air. His brothers smiled back at him. " Go behind us!"

" We need her pendant, we can only find Yuuri with that!" He said, obeying Gwendal. He looked up at the marble up floor where others spirits were standing on. Among them, Murata was holding a long and black crossbow. A beautiful and formidable war weapon. In his other hand, there was a same lit torch. The spirits around him were unable to reach him.

Romy looked up too, her green eyes clouding with hatred and furor as she recognized the grand Sage.

_We met in another life. I didn't care about you in this current one, but I can see you're still bothering me._

_I'm sorry, Romy but you won't bring the Goerls back to life. I won't let you create the same disaster_!

Their lips curved in smirks, like rivals'. Her left hand had her fingers dancing with minute fire sparkles. Murata knew she intended to create a fireball.

Anselm caught a glimpse of the bracelet reserved to Wolfram on the floor. It contained power and it shouldn't be wasted. Impulsive, he ran towards it at the same time that his mother was throwing a mortal fireball in the direction of her foes.

" ANSELM!" yelled Ludwig out, reaching for his baby brother and covering him with his body before the fireball could touch him. The two brothers fell flat on the floor, Anselm's tiny hands clenching around the bracelet, the heat of the element grazing Ludwig's back. Romy gasped when she realized what she had done, the others avoided her attack by jumping aside.

" Anselm! Ludwig!"

The fireball set off a huge fire, burning the double door. The Goerls started to panic, their cries filling the room.

_I'm jumping at the chance!_ Thought Wolfram with determination. He looked up at Murata who caught his gaze and nodded.

"ROMY!" The Sage called out loudly, drawing her attention to him. She raised her look towards him, snarling, while Wolfram ran towards her and in a quick move, snatched her necklace with the blue-grey pendant from around her neck. She glared back at the blond and Wolfram would have lied if he hadn't said she scared him. He felt his hairs stand on end as her glare pierced him.

" Captain!!" Ludwig cried at Wolfram " repeat what I told you earlier! The pendant will open up the doors of the parallel world!" Wolfram nodded, running back to Conrad standing at a corner of the room.

Romy gasped when she saw with her very eyes that Ludwig, her blood, her flesh, had just betrayed her!

Nothing counted for her from now on. She could trust no one, not even her family which was panicking and screaming and betraying her. She created other fireballs from her two hands, not caring a least bit about the arrow still placed through her shoulder. Her eyes became black, the irises as dark as the wards. The fireballs hurtled towards Conrad and Wolfram, they avoided it once again. She saw the Sage joining Gwendal by the stairs as everything was beginning to burn, the two coughing because of the smoke, She vanished to reappear in front of Murata to stab him with her dagger. But Gwendal was faster, he hit the dagger off her hand with such a strength that she fell back on a wood burning with a great fire.

A piercing shriek rent the air. The element was gaining field on her skin. Ludwig covered Anselm's eyes with his hand as the two stood up to reach the male group. Wolfram hurried up to cast a spell on the pendant, holding it inside his hand:

_Open the doors for us, let us find the ones we have lost!_ The earthquake was not long to manifest, at the same time that a blue hole in the air appeared.

In her desperate mind, Romy screamed:

" That all the monsters nesting inside my cages kill you!"

The six men disappeared into the blue hole, leaving a fire burning the spirits and the witch behind them.

_Mama!_ Cried Anselm.

**~ oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

A slap shut the ambassador of Maloria.

Yuuri's eyes were dark with furor. Sara squeezed his shoulder, praying him to calm down. The bald man held his red cheek as Yuuri told him:

" Don't you dare insult us. You can insult me, but not my husband. His throne is his legitimate throne. Lanzhil in an incapable. He led this country to war. He will be a king when he grows up."

" Maybe..." the ambassador muttered with anger and insolence. " But he considers your husband a wh ore. And this is what Saralegui truly is."

**~ oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" You should have thought of the consequences before punching him! Again!" Sara replied to Yuuri's snarls. The double black followed him into their office, after they had crossed half of the castle. Yuuri hissed with anger. Sara continued as he opened more doors.

" Now, we are going to have serious problems with Maloria! Lanzhil is impulsive and won't stop himself from setting a war!"

" I don't care! He shouldn't have insulted you!"

" A good king is also a king who can shut his own feelings, Yuuri. For the sake of our people, sovereigns can't care about such petty insults." Sara answered taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the desk. He turned around to face Yuuri.

" I can't believe you can let people treat you like this!"

Sara sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Yuuri, seriously, I don't care! I took my place as granted because I _am_ the real heir of Dai Shimaron! I don't care about what silly people like Lanzhil can say about me!"

" All the same, calling you a wh-re when we know you're not is revolting!"

The blond cupped Yuuri's face with both his hands. His gentle smile soothed a bit his anger.

" I know. I don't feel insulted because there's no available reason for me to loose my pride."

" You're strong. I like it."

" So do I." A kiss was shared tenderly, Yuuri's arms circling Sara's waist. When they parted, Yuuri's eyes had softened.

"I'm proud, so proud to be with you. And we're going to show them they have to respect us as they should!"

" Yes, we are. So you will apologize to the man and keep negotiating with him. I'm not a whore, I know it. Don't worry."

" I love you, you're so courageous and generous."

" With you beside me, I am not afraid." Sara replied with a smile before he teased Yuuri: "Moreover, you're such a wuss that I can only feel superior!"

Yuuri and he began to tease and tickle each other, laughing like two happy children.

But the peace didn't last long. Some seconds later, the ground started to shake, startling the two.

" W-what's happening?!"

" Yuuri, let's see if our people are alright!"

" Okay!"

But the shaking prevented them to move further. Yuuri hugged Sara close to him, the blond's arms as protective as the dark-haired boy's. Frightened and bewildered, they looked around them with wide eyes, the two meeting this kind of situation for the first time.

" What is it?" Yuuri stuttered as he could see like black-blue holes being created into the air, as if their dimension was a paper being eaten by fire flames. Strange bugs similar to scarabs got out of those holes. They were dark blue. Yuuri and Sara embraced each other tighter, moving their feet to avoid the bugs. However the insects didn't touch them.

" Aah!" Sara moaned as he felt a strange dolor hitting him.

" Sara! Are you okay!"

" I'm fine...Something stung my left shoulder."

He gripped the said shoulder. Yuuri looked at it with frowned eyebrows: it was a tiny wound, blood escaping from it.

"Yuuri...look..."

Sara pointed his finger towards another hole getting bigger and bigger, the two being under the impression to see a piece of the universe. Blue with eerie lights, like distant stars.

They watched six silhouette appearing from this hole. Yuuri pulled Sara closer to him. The blond placed a hand on Yuuri's chest. " Watch out, this may be dangerous!" The silhouettes became persons.

" I won't let them hurt you, Sara!"

Suddenly, his eyes recognized among the six persons someone he thought was only living in his dreams and flashes. This was the curly blond with deep green eyes. He looked like a deposed angel with his white torn off shirt.

Yuuri's eyes widened with shock and disbelief, his breath stopping for a while before quickening.

" Yuuri!" Wolfram cried as his brothers and Murata cheered with joy seeing their king safe. Yuuri frowned at them, Sara tightening his grip around his husband. Wolfram for the first time saw Sara...

An amount of feelings passed on his face as he watched how his ex-fiancé and the new blond were holding each one. Only lovers could look this protective. _Don't tell me..._

_And at this time, he must surely have another lover who..._

He knew what it meant. Slanting his eyes, frowning and at the brink of tears, Wolfram ran towards Yuuri and grabbed his arm:

" Follow us! Hurry up, this place is going to collapse like a house of cards within the next minutes!"

" But..." he looked around, he was right. How could it be possible? The ceiling was crumbling down already. Sara, parting from Yuuri, said:

" I would rather you run away! You're going to die here!"

" Okay but..."

" Go!" Sara pushed him towards Wolfram who caught Yuuri into a possessive embrace. But the double black frowned at this.

" I won't leave without you! Go with me or I stay here with you!" _Noo!!_ shrieked Wolfram's mind.

Sara seemed to hesitate but when he saw the determination lurking into Yuuri's eyes, he grabbed the tan hands. Sara left with all the men into the blue hole which closed up. Gwendal thought it was time to go back home in their dimension, in Blood Pledge Castle.

TBC.

Eirina.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**WARNING: OOC. YUURAM/SARAYUU**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hole re-opened and the six men fell full butts into Wolfram's bedroom in Romy's castle.

" Hurry up! Here!" he indicated the small doors, opened them. They rushed into the narrow and dark corridors whose walls were stained with weird drawings. Murata frowned while running, all these pictures reminded him of another life which he wished to forget. Ludwig went to the front, as he knew the castle better than anyone, Gwendal carrying Anselm onto his arms, the little boy silently crying. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri's side only to see the double black's hand tightly locked with the other blond's. In other circumstances, Wolfram would have sent them to Death.

But he would deal with it later.

The earth under their feet was frighteningly shaking. Small sounds of insects overwhelmed the surroundings and it was scaring. Everyone felt their hairs stand on end. The sound was closer and closer. Anselm, his voice muffled by Gwendal's coat; said in a mutter:

" Mama's monsters."

" Watch out!" prevented Conrad. With a swift movement, he pushed Sara aside, as the blond was the target of an enormous scarab. Three hits with the sword were enough to kill the over sized insect. However others came to replace the first, springing from the deepest darkness. They started to fly around them like greedy carnivores, the hiss of their wings beats resonating into their ears .

Yuuri didn't understand why everyone had placed him in the middle of their group with Anselm inside his arms. He was under the impression those men were trying to protect him first. And the worst was he did not know them. Or at least he thought so. He recognized them but couldn't tell their names. He was mostly intrigued by the curly-haired blond. His beauty stunned him the most, and now he could see he was also courageous and brave. Yuuri felt attracted to him, but something was blocking him.

Sara like the others held a sword, and Yuuri wondered where he found it. Before Sara struck a hideous arm-sized bug skillfully, he winked at his husband and said:

" I took it in the bedroom!"

They easily destroyed several 'monsters'. The latter when exploded because of swords strikes let viscous green liquids.

Anselm cried more because of that, it was obvious the kid was too used to cleanness and refinement.

They kept running towards an exit, their breaths quickening with each second, making them unsure of their way. The castle was incredibly too huge.

" We're soon saved!" Ludwig announced as he showed what seemed to be the main doors of the castle. The echoes of their steps were muffled by the trembling of the monument. The ceiling was little by little collapsing.

Bricks fell down to splash onto the marble ground and instinctively, both Saralegui and Wolfram embraced Yuuri into protective arms. Suddenly an animate armour appeared from a shadowed corner its sword up in the air ready to cut Sara's arm off. In an instant, the armour became a pile of iron pieces, Wolfram having dismantled it. Some other animate armours had survived to Romy's 'destruction' and a bit of her power subsisted inside some of her creatures. But no one could easily resist to Gwendal's and Conrad's sword skills as they were the best soldiers and captains in the kingdom. Defeating armours was a matter of seconds.

A brick landed on Murata's shoulder, another one on Wolfram, Ludwig took his baby brother back in his arms, the golden haired boy clinging to his big brother with all the strength of his small arms.

Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram with their swords hit the wooden barriers on the doors. They succeeded in opening them while behind their backs, the castle of nightmares was falling into pieces. The cracks of wood breaking onto crumbling grounds were similar to sounds of canons spitting their bullets against a fort.

It was frightening and not necessarily bringing good memories to the three brothers.

They kept running until being at a safe distance, their foot crushing sand seeds. Under their mesmerized eyes, the castle collapsed like a paper castle. The earth swallowed it in a smoke of brown red dust and a few seconds later there was nothing no more. The group remained astounded and shocked. Everything had passed so quickly. Tired, some of them fell down on the dusty floor, Sara into the arms of Yuuri.

The blond was not feeling particularly fine. The dolour at his left shoulder was increasing and he didn't know how to calm it down. Yuuri didn't wait for too long to notice it. Sara hissed because of the pain. His double black husband gently crooked his frail neck to push his forehead against his shoulder and softly whispered words of reassurance.

" Don't worry Sara, I'll find a doctor."

" I'm alright...It's won't last..."

" We better find our horses and leave!" ordered Gwendal. The Chief of State's control was slowly coming back.

" We left them over there, near the woods..." Conrad showed a dark forest behind them. The rare houses around had their inhabitants ignoring them as if they were old and mere elements of their decor. Itarocville was still a mysterious city with or without _Romy living in it with an invisible way,_ thought Murata. He continued to pat his sore shoulder and suggested to rest somewhere:

" We'll need three days at least to go back to Blood Pledge Castle...In our current state we really need to sleep and eat correctly in a peaceful place."

" We can't stay any longer here..." Gwendal cut out.

" P-please, Sir..." Ludwig fearfully interfered. Anselm was cradled in his arms like a kitten. " My brother is...tired and our mother..." Tears blinded blue and green eyes. The two siblings had just lost their mother and they'd witnessed her 'death' without helping her. They'd helped to her destruction in a way. It had asked a lot of courage. Gwendal felt his heart sink in compassion and pity. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if he had to live the same experience. His mother was way too important.

" Alright..." he agreed in a soft voice. He looked at the boy in Ludwig's arms. This was Wolfram's perfect look-alike.

Yuuri observed the scene with distrust and curiosity, even though he knew he could feel safe with all those men. He could count on them to take care of his precious Sara. His black eyes found in their way the other blond...

_You..._

The deep green eyes looked too sad for his taste but Yuuri couldn't help but wonder what was hiding behind them. The connection they possessed couldn't be a coincidence. That was strong and Yuuri felt his heart quicken. Why did such eyes have a total power on him?

Wolfram bent his head when Sara winced and Yuuri instantly wrapped him into his embrace. He was desperate to be able to hold Yuuri in his arms.

They got on horses. A few minutes later, they found a proper inn isolated from the rest of the town. The renters were an old couple who had preferred the tranquility of the country side than the city's.

Sunlight was becoming weaker, the king of the asters throwing orange beams in the sky. Everything was tainted with orange and the clouds got pinker and pinker...

The old couple observed with slight curiosity those newcomers who seemed to have just lived an horrible day. They were given four rooms that they shared by pairs.

Yuuri and Sara took immediately the furthest bedroom at the end of the corridor. They barely talked to the others. It hurt Wolfram like a fat bitch. It crushed him to see Yuuri so intimate with someone else, so distant and odd with him. He wanted with his very hands to twitch that Sara's neck. If only he could...With much effort, Celi's youngest son held back his tears. To find Yuuri was a promise of joy and sadness. He knew now the full extent of this.

" Wolfram..." in an instant he was surrounded by strong arms. Conrad was embracing him, his relief transmitted to his baby brother. " I'm so happy that you're alive. I've missed you...Don't scare us like this anymore." Wolfram was afraid to burst into tears. He only gave a slow nod. Then Gwendal, with his usual stiffness, caressed the blond locks a bit clumsily. His own voice hid his inner turmoil.

" Welcome back, brother."

" Thank you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night. In one of the spartan bedroom.

" You won't marry Wolfram, brother, will you?"

Anselm's soft voice comforted Ludwig's broken soul. The red-haired guy nodded as he held tight the blond boy. The latter cut a piece of bread and handed it to his elder.

" Eat..."

" No thanks I'm not hungry."

" Mh... I want to see mama."

" I know, darling but mama is..." he gathered his courage and sighing longly knelt down in front of his tiny brother. " Listen Anselm...You love mama, and I love her too. Very very much...But mama..."

The constriction in his voice frightened the blond child. He stopped eating. " Mama is coming back, ne?"

" No, Anselm. No. She will never be back. Mother is dead."

The silence was not what Ludwig was expecting from his now only relative. But he was wrong. After the stunned wide eyes, the gasped mouth, Anselm burst into tears and began to punch Ludwig.

" Don't say that! Don't say that!! It's the tall man who pushed mama on the fire!!" He shook his head with all the energy his frail body could contain.

" As much as we love her, she was not always kind with everyone. She did bad things and those bad actions have been thrown back to her. But she was a good mother, and she truly loved us, she really loved her little Anselm" Ludwig whispered taking back into his arms his sobbing brother. " I'm sorry...You can cry, I'm there..."

The problem was he did not know for how long. His legs were hurting him from a bite he'd got from one of the mortal-poisoned insect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri made his way down the stairs to ask for help to the old couple. He needed a doctor. Sara was feeling sick.

The doctor came a few minutes later and took care of the blond's wounded shoulder. Yuuri was curious to know how a small scar could hurt that much. He did not doubt Sara's pain but he wondered how a simple sting at the shoulder could be so harmful. Shrugging, he took off his shirt and replaced it with a sleeveless white top that Murata had provided him.

Outside night was overcoming the sky.

Lying on the bed, the hard mattress against his back, Sara was watching his husband and waited for him to join the bedding. Yuuri sat down next to him, resting his two hands at each side of the blond's head. Black eyes were locked on golden ones. Sara's lips curved in a thin line as he slightly tapped on Yuuri's shoulder. He had muscles. They felt taut beneath his fingers.

" Um...You look hot..." said the blond in a light breath. The two chuckled, their light sounds echoing into the bedroom.

" So do you, Sara."

" Ahah, like this? In bed, unable to raise a hand?"

" Are you joking? You really hot Sara. You look like a brave soldier coming back from a battle. That's damn sexy."

Sara just grinned, though a slight blush spread on his pale cheeks. He preferred to forget it with their talk:

" Brave soldiers...That's what we are. Though I don't understand a single thing of all that we've just lived."

" I think we can trust these men but I don't know what to expect from them. Though there's something that is odd..."

" What is it?" asked Sara who was now frowning with concern.

" They're all handsome."

The sentence stunned Sara before he burst into laughters and softly punched Yuuri's shoulder. The Japanese boy was amused to trigger such reactions from Sara. His giggle was pleasant to hear. He thought some cute tease would be fun.

" Are you jealous, blond? However you know you're hadnsome too, everyone say it!"

" You know I have never been jealous of people more beautiful than me. But people with friends, yes, I was of them...and I don't need people to say I'm handsome. As long as you are with me, Yuuri, everything is fine."

The gentle words made their way right to Yuuri's heart who leaned down to press his warm lips against Sara's. The golden-eyed boy dived his hands inside the thick black mane, making their already heated kiss more urgent. Slowly Yuuri with his left hand raised the cover up, than Sara's long cotton shirt until he could touch the pale thigh and placed his hand between Sara's legs.

Surprisingly, Yuuri was the one to moan when he found out what he was searching for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleep wasn't Wolfram's friend as he tossed and turned on his bed, weary not to be able to scream out of rage with Conrad sleeping on his own bed beside his.

Yuuri.

Who was with someone else.

Who even didn't talk with him.

He had cried tears and blood in his despair to find his love only to see him caring for _another one_. This time, jealousy was overwhelming. He wanted to throw up, curiosity was eating at him deep inside.

Wolfram sat up before his feet touched the wooden ground.

Raising himself up, his steps led him outside the bedroom and towards Yuuri and Sara's.

His heart was beating too strong in his ribcage, threatening to pierce his flesh in a sudden beat. His hand came to rest on the bolt. He just had to turn it on the side...

" I want to speak with him...I want to touch him..." _I want to know..._

Slowly he opened the door...and wished he hadn't.

Closing it as fast as he had opened it, Wolfram backed up and failed on the floor. His hand came to cover his semi-open mouth, the gasps filtered by the shaking fingers. Behind that door was living something he had always feared to see Yuuri , his own, his only, his innocent Yuuri, do.

" Wolfram?"

The blond turned his head to look up and Conrad saw the flows of tears on the snowy cheeks.

The big brother's eyes widened, seeking the reason of those tears as his heart filled with concern, until he realized where they were;both of them in front of Yuuri's bedroom.

_Oh, what did you do Yuuri?_

_T_he pain was just too unbearable.

TBC.

Eirina.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**I do not make any money with me, it is NOT my property.**

**WARNING: OOC. YUURAM/SARAYUU**

**~ oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" I need to know what's happening...So you're telling me I'm the King of Shin Makoku. And I'm the father of a young girl."

" That's it, Yuuri." Conrad answered.

The carriage they were sitting in was neither slow nor fast. Everything was calm enough in spite of the turmoil they had just lived. Ludwig, seated at one of the corners of the carriage, next to a window had his baby brother in his arms. Anselm was silent like a stone, his eyes void of any feeling. Gwendal was sympathizing with the two brothers and a slight guilt was weighing on his heart.

Murata was sitting between Wolfram and Ludwig, his sleepy eyes observing the strange couple placed in front of them.

Sara and Yuuri.

It was a curious matter to have lost their usual Yuuri and then find a new Yuuri who was entranced by a man. And this time, it was not Wolfram.

This Saralegui was an enigma. A lot of questions passed on his mind as he wondered who this blond was and how he had managed to make Yuuri so crazy about him. He had never seen such things in such short a track of time happening and hoped he would discover the mystery of this affair. Obviously Sara was making Yuuri much happier than Wolfram could have in his entire life. He wondered whether or not letting Yuuri to Sara was the final solution to Yuuri's love life. It was better to have a smiling King than a King crying because of an unloyal fool.

Sara weakly smiled at the Sage, a sign that he had noticed his black eyes on him. Murata smiled back then looked at Yuuri who, by the window, was asking his questions to Conrad. The latter, on a horse, answered the best he could. They had to deal with Yuuri's temporary (they hoped it to be only temporary) amnesia. Murata had a bunch of questions for his friend about his life while they had been all separated.

Yuuri sat back on his seat, obviously bothered that such a situation was happening to him. He was worried to death about Dai Shimaron, the people he had left behind him and Sara's current health.

In so tender a way that they had rarely witnessed Yuuri act with, the double black wrapped his arms around Saralegui's body. The latter looked up at Yuuri to offer him his most beautiful smile.

Murata guessed with the way they were looking at each one the two could communicate only with their eyes. Words were needless to express how much they were important for each other.

" Don't worry Sara. As soon as we arrive in this country, I'll reserve a bedroom for you."

" Don't worry that much, Yuuri. I'm okay."

Like responding to his reassuring words, Yuuri's finger traced Sara's nose with a finger before his lips pressed themselves against the corner of Sara's lips.

Wolfram obstinately kept his eyes on the landscape outside, his lips firmly shut, his arms embracing him to cease his shaking. He refused to glance at the couple before him.

_How am I going to live with this? I have a daughter with Yuuri and we're no longer engaged, I remember it now. I am so wanting to die, if only someone can do it for me, if only someone can take my life...I can't live like this..._

And also he had to add the memory of the previous night when he'd seen the impossible. When Yuuri had done his ultimate betrayal. The tears he had cried, the thin comfort he had found on Conrad's shoulder, the wave of emotions falling on him...Was it everything Yuuri had felt when he had surprised he and Ludwig? Was it what people felt when they had been cheated on? Was Fate punishing him for his own mistake? He would have given everything to erase the fact he had been the first to act like a fool when accepting Ludwig in his "bed". It was the first time he was suffering so much. This was horrible, this was unbearable. He could hardly breath.

Yuuri was showing his happiness to be with someone else. And this was what hurt the most.

**~ oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Greta had been waiting for hours on the stairs at the entrance of the castle. Patiently, like a good girl, several flowers crowns around her arms, the kid was scrutinizing the line of horizon in an attempt to see her parents.

From the bottom of her heart, she hoped Yuuri and Wolfram, the two persons she probably loved the most, had made up and that all their problems were forgotten. She sincerely hoped, because it would seriously reassure her about the nightmares that came every night.

" I'm sure they'll be soon with us."

Greta lifted her brown gaze towards her usually exuberant grand-mother. Celi was standing on an upper step, her gentle eyes on her son's child. Secretly she was hoping the same thing as Greta. She didn't tell it every day, but it had broken her heart to see how torn and unhappy both Wolfram and Yuuri were. She had never doubted Wolfram's profound love for Yuuri despite what he had done, she could understand that her son had sought for another man to get just a bit of physical love and affection. Unfortunately this had been the worst decision to take. Instead of talking with Yuuri and giving him a little additional time, Wolfram had acted immaturely and selfishly, thinking his action would remain secret. This had been the meanest of his acts. Thinking Yuuri as a pure idiot. She now wondered how their relationship had grown.

Had this mission made them closer or had it turned them apart? Her mother's heart hoped for a reconciliation.

She wished she had talked much more with her son. There were things too adult for him that he had learned in the most painful way.

Gunter joined the two young women. He caressed Greta's auburn curls, giving her a fatherly smile, silently saying she would soon see her two daddies.

All at once, a noise similar to a carriage arriving in the court reached their ears and they all stood up to see who and/or what it was.

When they recognized Gwendal and Conrad on horses, the two smiling at the familiar faces that brought them a warm feeling of reassurance and security, the three waiting persons cheered with joy and ran towards the carriage. Greta saw Wolfram's blond head popped up by the window, which made her heart swell with happiness.

" DADDY!!"

In reply to her call, Wolfram opened the door while the carriage was still rolling on the sandy ground, and welcomed in his arms his little daughter to squeeze her as if it was the last time he was with her. Once there, he did not hold back his tears anymore and started to cry helplessly. He couldn't help it. His strong heartbeats were hammering in his chest and resonating within her like a drum.

Greta didn't made a notice about his cries because Wolfram stopped, with much difficulty but he had to. Crying like this in front of everyone like a baby was way too ridiculous and quite improper when he was a high ranked prince. Already his reputation was stained with the indelible mark of his betrayal, he was not going to make it worse.

" Greta..."

" I've missed you so much, Wolfram! How are you?"

" I'm doing great. Were you wise with Anissina? Do you learn your lessons every night?"

" Yes, I have been very very wise! Where is Yuuri?"

She looked over his shoulder to find him. A smile found its place across her face when Yuuri exited the carriage but her surprise came back when an unknown blond, leaning on Yuuri's shoulder, got out of the carriage. The blond had long hair past narrow hips, his body was lean and frail, looking really fragile and moreover, the pale of his skin added to his sick but yet breathtaking face. What stunned her the most was the gold in his eyes. If she would have never seen Wolfram before, she would have thought that blond was the most beautiful person on the planet.

" Sara, hold my arm."

" No, Yuuri_ you_ hold my arm!"

" Stop complaining and hold it! You're ill..."

" Not that much, and for the first time you'll be the woman!"

" I'm not treating you like a woman! I just want to help my husband, what's wrong with that?"

_Husband?!!_

Greta's eyes grew wider and wider. What was that? How could it be possible? What about Wolfram? What had happened between the two that made Yuuri married to someone else?

She therefore looked back at Wolfram. What she found in his eyes shattered her soul in thousands of pieces.

_I'm sorry Greta._

She looked again. He had been crying for that, hadn't he?

_I couldn't keep Yuuri. He went away from me._

She slowly shook her head.

_See? I'm such a failure that Yuuri refused to love me back._

**~ oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Conrad opened the door.

" this is your bedroom, your Highness."

Yuuri's large black eyes explored the huge room with amazement and curiosity. He stepped in, Sara behind him. He followed Yuuri until the two were in front of the over sized window. The ray light was soft and caressing through the glass. They could see from it another old and spoiled aisle, on the banner presenting it, the words " the Bearbees' home. The lovely children of the King and His Royal fiancé." were engraved. Yuuri frowned at this.

" What is it?"

" Oh this?" Conrad frowned too, slightly embarrassed now. He shook his head.

" Nothing. It's going to be...taken off."

" Oh..."

Yuuri turned around to face Sara who was staring at the same banner as if he had understood something.

" Sara?"

When the blond looked up at Yuuri, the latter almost shocked. The ghostly complexion of his golden-eyed husband had taken him aback. His skin was so clear that it almost looked transparent, the rings under his shining eyes were more and more visible.

" Sara, you better rest now. You look absolutely horrible."

" Thank you."

" N-no, this is not what I meant but the trip really tired you. Now you're going to sleep a bit."

Sara nodded, now that Yuuri had eventually realized his current state he could no longer really hide it. His thin shoulders slumped a little, making him look slouched, his head and long hair appeared too heavy and they fell forward as he went to the bed.

Yuuri covered him with the blankets and placed Sara's head on a downy pillow. He gently passed a hand on the blond's shoulder, making him hiss.

" Is it still hurting you there?"

" Yes, it does, stop pushing onto it, please..."he answered feebly.

" Your Highness, should I call for Gisela? Our doctor?" asked Conrad. Even if this Sara had taken his brother's place, he felt worried. Yuuri, without glancing at him, nodded, his frown remaining on his face.

" Yes. Please."

Conrad exited the bedroom. In his way he found Greta who was holding a tray charged with food that she was surely bringing to her black-haired father.

" I'm going to give you another shirt, Sara." Yuuri said.

" Alright, this one I'm wearing feels a bit uncomfortable for sleeping."

Yuuri opened a wardrobe to search for other pajamas. Sara tapped on his pillow then slipped a hand underneath and frowned when he felt something silky and smooth beneath his fingers.

" What is that?"

Lazily he tugged on a soft pink fabric that became under his astounded eyes a pink nightgown. What did a nightgown do under a pillow?

" Yuuri...look at this."

" Um?...A nightgown. For woman?"

Sara, at the same time a small smirk flashed on his face, sat up and amusingly frowned.

" They said it was your bedroom, Yuuri. Does this dress belong to you? Or to one of your female lovers?" Greta opened the doors, worried about Yuuri. She listened to their conversation.

" I have never dated anyone but you."

" Rawr! I was joking. Anyway, it's soft and smells good!"

" Hold on." Yuuri tilted his head, his hands resting on his hips. " Why won't you wear it for tonight?"

"...Why not?"

As Sara was undressing himself to pull the pink nightgown on, Greta's eyes widened, shock and anger animating her. Loudly, she headed towards them, attracting their attention and snatched the nightgown from his pale hands.

" I'm sorry but this nightgown is Wolfram's!!" Greta was angry, really angry. That blond was taking too much! To begin, he came up, being the new lover of her father, but what's more, he wanted to steal Wolfram's clothes? How dare he?! Yuuri, letting a sigh out, withdrew a silky white shirt out of the wardrobe to hand it to a stunned Saralegui, than knelt down in front of Greta. The pain fleeting in her big brown eyes hurt him. He didn't like to see an unhappy child.

" Hey...I think we've got a lot to say. Things have happened recently and I want to clear things up with you. Do you agree?"

" Yes..." Greta nodded, almost in tears, already a bit aware of certain details. What she had been told she hoped not to be true. Yuuri stroked her dark curls then looked up at Sara who had pulled the shirt on. Sara had a forgiving smile on his lips, he didn't hold grudge to the girl, she'd just made him understand better a few things he had been doubting about. At the moment, someone knocked on the door. It wasn't a surprise when they saw Conrad and Gisela. The latter hid her astonishment to see such a beautiful blond that she didn't know.

" Can I leave you Sara?" asked Yuuri to the young healer. Gisela nodded.

" Where are you going?" Sara was concerned.

" I am going to speak with Greta heart-to-heart. We need it." he smiled down at the girl who vividly acquiesced and took his hand.

" And I have something to show you" she revealed. " It's in my bedroom." She cringed with anger when Yuuri, before following her, leaned on Sara to give a light peck on his lips. Gisela and Conrad were as shocked as the the kid. Then Yuuri and Greta, accompanied by Conrad, made their way out the bedroom.

**~ oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" This is where I did this silly thing."

For the first time for months, Wolfram had been courageous enough to face up the place of his sin. He had never guessed such an act would give him so many shivers. His hands were shaking though the temperature was quite springy. His eyes darted the area of his betrayal. There were still flowers blossoming the place that he truly called the _cursed place _. On a near tree trunk, he could see an engraved insulting sentence. " here's the spot where the Royal slut committed his first crime against our beloved King Yuuri." Wolfram had a very few enemies inside the court. When they had learned about his betrayal, they had cheered with joy and written a bunch of dirty pamphlets against him, staining his reputation almost for good. It had hurt Wolfram from the bottom of his heart. Only when Yuuri had ordered people to stop writing such horrible stories about his ex-fiancé Wolfram had been comforted.

But to his bitterness, he still had his work cut out. So many things to fix before regaining his former place in Yuuri's heart. For the moment, the green of his eyes was quivering like a troubled water when they looked at the place where he and Ludwig had abandoned themselves into the forbidden sexual pleasure,and to his current horror, he had enjoyed every minute of it.

" I should have never done that..." he repeated again, feeling the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

" Captain!"

Ah, speaking of the devil, a red haired young man manifested himself a few meters away.

Wolfram turned his head to see a pale and rings-under-eyed Ludwig running towards him, out of breath. His own neglected appearance sort of scared Wolfram who, unconsciously, stepped back.

" Ludwig...?"

Finally close to his old master, Romy's son shook under his eyes, his knees weak and unsteady like sand. Fiercely grabbing the blond's hands, he said, visibly worried:

" Please, I need a doctor, Anselm is running a fever! I have never seen him so sick!"

" A-alright! I...We're going to get one!" _Why is he coming to me to have a healer? Why did he not call for someone else's help? Did he need to run out of the castle for that? _

" Thank you, Captain."

Yuuri and Greta appeared in sight as they had to go across the garden to reach Greta's chambers. Conrad, silent, was closely following behind. The two were animatedly talking, the child' eyes sparkling, revealing her happiness to have Yuuri back at last. They widened when they saw Wolfram in company of Ludwig. Yuuri looked into the same direction. Conrad too. And he wished Wolfram were less stupid. Did his brother not understand that to lessen the disaster he'd created he must absolutely avoid any form of contact with Ludwig?

However an interesting yet worrying phenomenon happened into Yuuri's eyes as he remained in place, staring at the strange couple standing at the now sadly famous spot.

Conrad watched the king's hands shake, his eyebrows frowning, his stare darkening dangerously.

He all the same kept his composure and without glancing at his godfather, he uttered in a manly voice which sounded like the Maou's.

" Conrad...Announce to all the Kingdom that the King is now married to Saralegui Heika and will celebrate another marriage with him in a few weeks."

TBC.

Eirina.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**WARNING: OOC. YUURAM/SARAYUU**

**~ oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

The news made Greta shocked and filled with a boiling rage, her tiny fists clenched to punch Yuuri's stomach but the latter gently grabbed her wrists, silently ordering her to stop it.

He knelt down to face the small child whose body was now shaking with sobs. When Greta's brown eyes opened on Yuuri's form, she blinked with surprise. Her daddy just looked older and more manly. Did the Maou...?

" Listen to me Greta..." his low deep voice uttered calmly. " There are a few things that I have to deal with and choices to make. I decided to marry Sara a second time because I feel it like the right thing to do for now. I know it crushes you because of Wolfram but we are no longer together, you know that, ne? After what he did to me, it's impossible for a King to marry someone who betrayed him because he can do it again and again...Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly, but Yuuri doubted she'd really understood him. Her eyes were now staring blankly at the piece of ground between them. When Yuuri caressed her cheek, she said:

" I know Wolfram hurt you, and I understand your pain. But have you already told yourself it was because he was hurt due to his situation with you he did that? Wolfram was lacking love and affection from you and you kept...you kept rejecting him. That's why he...he did that with someone else..."

Yuuri's eyes had darkened seriously, something Conrad had never seen when it was about Greta.

" Are you telling me, Greta, my hesitation, my immaturity and my youth justify what he did to me? Does it justify the fact he was having an affair behind my back? Did it justify the fact he had the right to do this while we were still engaged? Did it? Tell me."

She was now a bit afraid and embarrassed, she did approve Yuuri's point of view, there was nothing wrong in what he'd said but during their "journey" she had also tried to be in Wolfram's shoes. It had revealed to her how hurt and sad he must have been. But at the same time...

" Wolfram told me...You'd rejected him when you had kissed him for a third time when you were back from Earth and you were depressed. He had tried to comfort you and you had ended up kissing each one...When you had pushed him away it had been worse than being harmed in a battlefield. He couldn't believe you could deny so much..."

" Still, I don't think cheating on me was the best solution. I'm not saying I did not hurt him but when you surprise your fiancé you are ready to pass on your natal beliefs for, sleeping with another man, it hurts like hell, Greta. It is as if he had marked me with a burning iron forever. I can not make him my spouse."

" But I want him to be my second father!!"

" He is still your father, Greta. I will never forbid you to see and love him."

" I don't want Sara! He has nothing to do inside our family!"

" You will still be the one to count Greta. No one will take your place. Sara understands that and had no objection. He loves children you know. He will never harm you."

" But he...he...you are not the same...You have changed. And I do not like it, and I do not understand it."

" Because you don't want."

Greta lifted her gaze on his, and glared. His words were vexing her. She was terribly upset. Discontent, she whirled around and ran away elsewhere, hurt that Yuuri defended with tooth and nail that...that Sara!

" Greta!"

" What is happening, here?"

Wolfram was now close to them, after being done with calling a servant for Ludwig. The two were gone to search for a doctor now. Wolfram's green eyes drafted to Conrad then to Yuuri who didn't look at him. " What...is the matter?"

" Conrad, I leave you with what I charged you of."

And with that, Yuuri went back inside the castle. The action had surprised Wolfram. Conrad took advantage of it to grab his slender arm and dragged him away to talk to him in a more secluded area. Wolfram's astonishment doubled and he peered at his brother, asking for an explanation.

" Wolfram."

" Yes?"

He felt uncertain about the reason of Conrad's sudden severity and deeper seriousness, but obviously it was not going to be a piece of cake. The man rested his two large hands on the blond's shoulders.

" Do you want to have Yuuri back to you or not?"

" W...What?"

" Answer me!"

" You already know the answer! Of course, I do want Yuuri!"

" Well, so tell me what you were doing over there again with Ludwig!"

The question startled Wolfram as he had been apparently expecting for another reason of this interrogation, his emerald eyes were now scanning Conrad from top to bottom. A realization made him feel angry.

" You think I was _flirting_ with him, again, don't you?"

Conrad didn't answer to that. It was enough for Wolfram. The latter was now completely furious.

" I can't believe you thought that!! Who do you think I am? A wh-re who spreads his legs for whoever is welcomed? Conrad, I was NOT trying to sleep with him!"

" And..."

" He came to see me for a doctor, Anselm is sick! I even wondered why he was asking to me and not to someone else!"

" Maybe because everyone has rejected and scared him since the two of you betrayed Yuuri? That would explain why he can only ask for YOUR help!"

Wolfram felt frozen till his core by such a conclusion. Did everyone really consider he and Ludwig like a couple since the betrayal? Did people see the couple he used to make with Yuuri as quite impossible now? Conrad shook his head, sighing longly, his eyes closed. He released Wolfram and said:

" In fact that is not the matter."

" So what IS the matter?"

" From now on, you better avoid Ludwig around you and be alone with him like a few minutes ago. It will really cause you serious prejudice if you keep doing so, because I can bet my arm Yuuri has just recovered his memories."

Wolfram's eyes grew wide.

" What?..."

" Yuuri can remember most of things now. And still, he wants to marry Saralegui. Again."

**~ oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

One week later.

The preparatives for the marriage had started with noise and a weird atmosphere had settled with. With some professionals Sara and Yuuri were choosing the décor and the costumes for the day. Yuuri absolutely wanted to fulfill Sara's craziest wishes, though the blond was quite simple in his tastes and didn't ask for too much. Most of the decisions were taken inside their bedroom, as Sara, still weak and sick couldn't really move outside. Gisela had invented for him a new potion though, no one knew exactly what he was suffering of. It was the same "disease" than Ludwig and Anselm's even if the two brothers' state seemed worse than Sara's. The symptoms were they were too hot and could not bear heat, so that they always wanted to drink cold water, and even though they could sleep well at night, in the morning they had violet rings under eyes. It looked like fever but there was something else. Gisela had discovered another serious problem about Ludwig, the long scar on his thin leg that was turning blue and green. She was doing her best to heal that but Ludwig's words had darkened her deepest hopes.

_In a few days, everything will be over. I rely on you for my little brother. He has much more to live than I do._

That day, Sara, getting tired and bored to remain in bed, decided to discover the castle and find his husband. He was curious to know what kind of place Yuuri was governing on and the joyous noises and talks in the corridors had attracted his attention more than once. It was right before he knew his spouse, Saralegui had been quite lonely and had often wandered alone in his surroundings without finding any friends to be with. Only Beries, his guardian, had been there to take care of him. But now he couldn't count on him as they'd left their kingdom.

Lazily, Sara slipped out of the bed and dressed with ivory clothes. He put his feet into maroon boots and after combing his long hair, he left the bedroom, apprehending a little bit his walk. Nevertheless, the beautiful blond could not deny the excitement he was truly feeling to wander alone for the first time in this unfamiliar place without Yuuri by his side.

" I'm going to find him. He must be somewhere out to organize the marriage."

Blood Pledge castle really made him discover pretty things and rare flowers, reminding him of the heaven Yuuri must live in surrounded by such nice and young people, contrasting with his own old advisors and court. With an understood and natural curiosity the blond king was looking for the first time at the portraits hanging at the walls, the ones of Shinou and Daikenja, the latter being heroes and legends too in his dimension. His heart filled with fear and distrust when Shinou's eyes seemed to move on their own, though the picture remained coldly motionless. The blue eyes were like sending accusative glares at the the young sovereign. Sara preferred continuing to walk further, lowering his gaze towards a somber hallway.

A semi-open door he found in his way indicated him the little Greta was studying with her preceptor Anissina. The latter had never seemed to hold great love towards Sara and he had ended up understanding in spite of her harsh words concerning Wolfram she really liked him. He knew that Greta didn't love him at all and was not ready to accept him inside their family. He shrugged at that, with time, he would succeed in wining her heart and if she persisted in her dislike, then that would mean she had some mental problems. He had never intended to hurt or harm her.

Passing his way, he discovered the gardens by an open corridor, small stairs leading to them. Delighted, he inspired with his delicate nostrils the soft perfumes of the flowers. He recognized the Conrad-Stands-Upon-Earth, the Beautiful Wolfram, the Celi Red Sighs and others, he couldn't put a name on every specie and specially on the one for Gwendal. He wondered if Yuuri had his own flowers.

He jumped at the chance to know it when four servants named Lasagna, Doria, Sangria and Effe came by him in the gardens, carrying in their arms cakes and colored fabrics. Sara recognized with joy the curtains Yuuri and he had chosen for the ballroom.

" Excuse me" Sara uttered softly at the women. They all looked up at him as he was standing on the small stairs steps before the gardens. They bowed down at him respectively, secretly delighted that another bishonen was living in the castle, increasing their bets of _who was with who._ The game was unbearable for Gwendal as several times, they had bet on him and Gunter.

" Yes, your Majesty?"

" I wanted to know...Does Yuuri have flowers dedicated to him?"

" Oh, yes...Lord von Bielefeld had created another specie for him. This is the pink one over there, next to the golden ones."

" Oh, I see."

The maids wondered if this was disappointment in his voice. But in any case, he hid it well as his gentle smile drew his lips and then said:

" I'd like to create one myself for Yuuri and I. I want to call this new specie the SaraYuu. I can hope these new flowers can blossom at time for the marriage."

It really startled the domestics who looked at one another before a warm feeling of tenderness animated them.

" It will be truly cute and nice from you. Yuuri Heika will surely be quite touched and moved by such delicate an intention." Lasagna replied.

" Thank you. I'll ask to the gardener to provide me with seeds. What is that, in your baskets?"

" Oh this is the cakes you have ordered for the marriage. We are making first tries to give the best ones for the day."

" Great. Can I taste? I admit I have scarcely eaten since the morning."

" Of course, but you...shouldn't get out, sick as you are."

Effe, a bit intimidated, handed to Saralegui the open basket for him to choose whatever he longed for. Sara snatched three pastries; all filled with chocolate and strawberries. This was quite delicious.

" Thank you, that was good."

They bent down before rejoigning their kitchens. Sara extended his arms in the air before lowering them at his sides. The sky was beautiful and he still hadn't found Yuuri. Even though the sun was not too strong he didn't want to wander in full sunlight in the gardens. He turned around to keeping looking for Yuuri when his golden eyes met cold green ones.

Wolfram was observing him, and his looks felt like frozen waters on his skin, his hairs stood on end but Saralegui was not afraid, just a bit disturbed. It reminded him of the fact even if he would be married to Yuuri soon for a second time, they would have to live with Wolfram von Bielefeld, the first fiancé. That took the biscuit! Maybe Wolfram would decide to leave them later, who knows...

Sara sighed and tilted his head forward just a second to show he had acknowledged his presence. Looking elsewhere, he started to walk.

" Wait a minute."

This felt cold, so cold. No one would have guessed it could be Wolfram's voice. Closer to Wolfram, Sara had stopped. He glanced at the soldier's shaking clenched fist, the pale skin made him remember that since the announcement of their marriage, Wolfram was said to be in a serious 'depression', training his soldiers harshly on a daily basis, coming back to his own room late at night and avoiding the dinners. He was furious and angry towards Yuuri, escaping his presence. But Sara would have rather said Wolfram was no longer chasing Yuuri for the sake of his pride. Wolfram knew behaving like a neglected wife would quite make him ridiculous. It would kill the last drop of honor he possessed.

" Yes?"

" I am not giving up on Yuuri. Soon or late, I will be back to him."

Sara, still staring at some invisible point before him, slowly nodded.

" Is this all what you wanted to say, Lord von Bielefeld?"

" I'm forbidding you to touch Yuuri. He belongs to me."

" If you say so but I don't think the King appreciates platonic relationships."

This time, Wolfram turned his gaze towards him, his eyes glaring ominously at his worst rival. He hated him, he hated, hated that Sara. And the most humiliating was that despite his warnings and his implicit threats, Sara was not in the least scared or destabilized, he still had this lightness and grace that Yuuri seemed to be quite fond of. It irritated and unnerved Wolfram that this slut could insult or be insolent to him only with this calmness.

" I swear that Yuuri will really see what kind of person you are, Sara!" then he stepped towards him. " I love Yuuri. I am really in love with him. Don't think it will be easy for you to have him all for you. He still has feelings for me and it is a matter of time before he gets back to me! You can think it will be easy for you. But seriously don't think so!"

Wolfram's jealousy and possessiveness were legendary. Sara could understand that his Yuuri had fallen in love with Wolfram, the curly haired boy must have some qualities that had surely appealed Yuuri, his innocent King. However, it amazed him how easily Wolfram was talking to him as if the captain was addressing a scumbag, a fresh shit. And Sara could tell he was not a shit, it wasn't him who had cheated on Yuuri. One could approve him.

" I don't think so, Von Bielefeld." Sara answered with all his composure. " I don't need to think or hope for him... he is already ALL mine in case you didn't notice it."

Wolfram pushed him again a near marble column, his slight callused hand at the right side of Sara's head. Just a few inches were separating the two blonds, their pointy noses almost having contact. Inside Wolfram's emerald eyes, there were anger and jealousy.

" Yuuri loves me. I am his only love. The only one. You just got him because a witch allowed you to do so. I know now you met Yuuri because you could talk with Romy and you besought her to send you someone. Little Sara was soooo alone! He needed a friend! And he had heard about Yuuri of another dimension. That's why Romy sent you Yuuri! And you took him away from me!"

" Yes, I was alone and pitiful. But don't accuse me for the consequences of your own actions, von Bielefeld. Your mistake cost you a lot, soo much! Yuuri likes me. Really really likes me. And he shows me every night so passionately! You can't guess how wonderful he can be with ME!"

Wolfram's right hand raised in the air, intent on shutting the painful words that made him cry and reminded him of that horrible night. His bleeding heart was full of cold rage. Golden eyes were staring at him, almost defiantly.

When he was about to slap Sara, Conrad intervened.

" Wolfram!"

The latter finally held back his punch and swiftly turned around to leave, totally humiliated to have lost his grip over the situation. Damn Sara! Damn Yuuri! Sara saw tears in his green eyes.

" Are you alright, your Highness?"

" I'm doing good. Thank you. I was looking for Yuuri."

" He is examining papers, but you can see him in his office."

" Thank you. Bring me there, please."

" Of course...Just a question, Saralegui Heika."

" Tell me."

" Were you being insolent to my brother?"

" I was not, Weller. He wanted to have some words with me. When I told him the truth he wanted to beat me."

"...The truth?"

" that is that he could only blame himself for what is currently happening to him. I'm not responsible. I'm not a b-tchy thief, Conrad."

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

In Shinou's temple, everyone too was occupied.

" Ulricke, you will stand there for the oath."

" Yes, Geika."

Murata had a wide smile across his jovial face. Everything looked fine for the day.

" You seem quite enthusiast for the marriage." a manly voice uttered behind him.

Murata turned around to greet Shinou standing a few meters away from him with a smile. The blue eyes were serious.

" A marriage must be one of the most important days for the future spouses. I intent to lend a hand to Shibuya for this ceremony."

" You look so eager for that. Does it...amuse you to organize something that hurts Wolfram von Bielefelt to the point he wants to die?" _My grand son.._.

Murata remained silent as he turned around after giving an impassible look at Shinou. If Shinou wanted to make him feel guilty, he was failing.

" I like von Bielefeld. But Shibuya Yuuri is my friend. Everyone who betrays or hurts him looses a bit of my trust and esteem. Mostly people who are among our closest friends."

In the forest where he'd found a shelter, Wolfram was crying.

TBC.

Eirina.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! The characters do NOT belong to me, they are properties of the creators.**

**Only the OCs belong to me: Ludwig, Anselm. **

**WARNING: A bit OOC. YUURAM/ SARAYUU. Semi-lemon scene...**

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Wolfram stepped into the shadows, standing behind the doors of Yuuri's office and waited patiently. Sara was still inside and some chuckles could be heard. Wolfram felt his heart tighten painfully inside his ribcage, Yuuri was amusing Sara.

Then the doors opened. Wolfram remained in the darkness, letting his eyes do their work as they settled upon Sara's leaving silhouette. The long blond haired king was heading towards the gardens where, Wolfram remembered, he had to prepare the waltz for the outside.

His eyelids fell on his green orbs as soon as Yuuri, standing at the doorframe, sent a kiss with his hand to his _husband_, Sara catching it with a smile and a wink. " See you later, Yuuri! " he said, waving his hand. Yuuri chuckled again: " Count on me! "

When Sara disappeared from his view, Wolfram thought it was now or never.

He stepped forwards.

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Yuuri rummaged through his papers, searching for the one which was the list of guests for the marriage. He took a pen and started to coldly draw a black line on names of people who refused to acknowledge his union with Sara, the blond was, after all, an unknown among them. Damn those stupid assholes for trying to deny his spouse, it was undoubtedly an insult to his own name.

Then his eyes caught a glimpse of the fan Sara had forgotten before leaving his office. It occured to him the blond still needed one because of the heat he was constantly, but patiently, feeling. He smiled at that and grabbed the delicate object.

« I should bring it to him. He's going to come back here otherwise and it is going to tire him. »

This was when the doors opened and Yuuri thought it was Sara coming back to claim his fan. Yuuri couldn't hide his surprise at the sight of...Wolfram. It was like seeing someone ,that you wanted to forget but that you also helplessly loved, for the first time after a long trip. It was weird, painful and overwhelming. It made Yuuri let the fan fall from his hands unconsciously. When the object hit the ground, his mind came back and he bent down to pick it up.

« Wolfram » he uttered nearly in a whisper, as his black eyes looked into the green eyes.

The golden haired man stood next to the door, one hand on a console. He had a white shirt that in spite of its large size didn't actually hide Wolfram's thin body. His complexion was as usually pale, but where this paleness had been in the past looking healthy enough, now it looked kind of sicky. Yuuri wondered if there was not a sort of disease reaching everyone in the castle. He hoped not, Greta was risking her neck, staying among them in that case. His green eyes were surrounding by a strange violet color, and his collarbone was just more visible.

" Yuuri..."

" What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to know when you exactly recovered your memories."

Yuuri's eyes darkened.

" Why do you ask?"

" You know the reason."

" Hm." Yuuri averted his eyes, letting them wander somewhere else above them towards the books on the hightest floor of a bookshelve. A smirk was tugging at his lips. To be direct about what he remembered was the best to do, it was useless to let things accumulated. Wolfram needed to hear the reason 'why' he had cheated on him. " I was not making you happy Wolfram. The only things I was able to do to you were making you angry and having you crying."

" It's true." Reproach pierced in Wolfram's voice. Yuuri refused to look back at him. He preferred words than gazes:

" Now I am letting you free. You can love whoever you want. You can marry whoever you yearn for. I am no use in your life."

" That" Wolfram made a step in his direction. " That is not true."

He could see Yuuri tensing at his words, as if he was succeeding in jolting something inside him. Yuuri's skin was shivering slightly.

" When did you recover your memories, Yuuri?" this time he had decided to ask it more firmly as if to make it clearer, in case Yuuri hadn't understood. It hurt like a fat bitch.

" When I saw you with Ludwig at the gardens at the very spot where you slept with him."

Wolfram instantly looked elsewhere, as if trying to fight against this shame that was eating at him more and more each day. He kept his eyes shut during some seconds to contain those tears which were threatening to fall on his cheeks. Yuuri didn't react to that, as if afraid of him, or simply respecting his wishes. Anger, frustration, disgust overcame Wolfram who gripped at his hair, sobbing against his will. He let out a grunt of irritation escaping his twitching lips. Then he snatched a glass of water from the desk and threw it against the wall.

" Romy is a damn bitch! I hate her! I can't stop hating her!" he hit the same desk. " I know you would have forgiven me for a long time if she-she hadn't come into our lives! She played with our minds, with our memories, she let the worst to us and now, you only remember what you saw with Ludwig and I, and not what you said to Conrad !"

" And what did I say to Conrad?"

" When we were all in Itarocville, while I was having a dinner, with Murata, Conrad took you with him and asked you if you wanted to forgive me, if you wanted to make up with me. And do you know what you answered him?"

Yuuri remained in place and silent.

" You said, Yuuri, that yes, you were ready to forgive me. Conrad saw it in your eyes. He saw that in spite all the hurt I have done to you, you were loving me. Conrad told me everything yesterday."

It was true, Conrad had found his brother in the forest crying his heart's content, and had been so saddened by such a view that he had revealed everything of his talk with Yuuri. This was what he needed, a sparkle of hope to make him feel alive. He didn't know if it was sensible and right to hold on this revealation with tooth and nail but he couldn't imagine his life without Yuuri. It was that or merely death. And as he still had some good reason to live -Greta-he was ready to feed that hope.

" I want to know if you still have these feelings for me, Yuuri. I want to know if they have been erased or if you just bury them beneath this anger and grudge not to be hurt."

Yuuri shook his head.

" I don't want to think about it."

" Do you actually love Sara?"

" Why are you concerned about my feelings for him?"

" You may get marry to him while you are not really in love with him."

" I forbid you to say that!"

" Yuuri, if you still have feelings for me, don't kill them...You're hurting both of us...I know what I can loose, and I don't want it to happen."

Wolfram moved closer to his former fiancé, hoping he would not make Yuuri step back. Yuuri was motionless, his eyes observing Wolfram's approach, even though in his eyes fear and hesitation were lingering like old spirits. He nevertehless flickered when a pale and cold hand reached out to rest on his burning cheek. Now only a few inches were parting them. Wolfram tried to smile but it was weak and his lips were dried blood off. They looked pale and deshydrated. But his eyes gleamed with tired softness and hope. The picture made Yuuri realized, in spite of his reluctance, he couldn't fight against the attraction he still had for Wolfram. Wolfram was a bitch and however he had no indifference for him. The silence around them was frightening and ghastly as if no one had decided to perturb such an awkward moment.

" Don't push me away Yuuri."

Wolfram's eyes shut slowly, allowing his lips to be the only players in this game. Though for Wolfram it was not a game. The kiss startled Yuuri whose eyes widened and body straightened.

Wolfram pulled back, his eyelids semi covering the shining green. When Yuuri didn't move back, Wolfram took this as an encouragement. He leaned forward again for another kiss.

Yuuri eventually gave up and accepted the kiss, but the same passion was not there.

Wolfram refused to think of the night between Sara and Yuuri, pushed back every memory showing him how passionate and impatient the kiss between Sara and Yuuri had been. This time, he didn't want to make any comparison.

He pressed himself against Yuuri's warm body and finally pushed him down flat onto the only sofa of the office. Something stirred inside Yuuri as if his body, his skin were beginning to remember this special sensation everytime Wolfram was in contact with them. The memory of the few kisses they had shared before the betrayal came back slowly, giving birth to a searing heat making his skin shine with perspiration and his breath quicken. Having Wolfram above him, the touch of his hand stroking his skin ignited something inside him and Yuuri found it hard to reject that.

While their tongues met and started dancing together inside their mouths, the two of them more and more greedy with each other, Wolfram's hips began to move, rolling against Yuuri's. He had placed his legs against each side of Yuuri's waist and tried to keep them in place.

Yuuri's hands gripped Wolfram's hips, unable to stop their move, unable to encourage it. Though, the more Wolfram rubbed against him, the stronger the grip on the blond's hips became. He vaguely wondered if he wasn't bruising Wolfram's skin with his fingers thrusting into it.

Wolfram hastened his rhythm, swallowing Yuuri's moans and his own sending vibrations into Yuuri's throat. Then he pulled back, his head falling back, his hands resting on Yuuri's shoulders and the two of them keeping grinding their hips together. Wolfram unbuttoned the front of his trousers, then Yuuri's and allowed the skin contact. Yuuri thought he was going to become insane

_I'm going to..._

His eyes opened and caught a glimpse of Sara's fan.

_I can't...I am going to marry him in a few days, not Wolfram!_

With so much effort that Yuuri thought it would take hours to have his full energy back, the king gently pushed Wolfram away.

" Stop it, please!"

" No..." Wolfram's hands clenched his shirt.

" Wolfram, stop it! I'm not sleeping with you!"

The words were emphasized by a firm hold of the blond's hips and then Yuuri pushed him off of him. If Wolfram refused to understand it alone and behave like an adult, he was going to help him. The green-eyed boy remained on the sofa, trembling like a leaf under the wind, his hands resting between his parted thighs, the feeling of humiliation overcoming him. To be rejected like this while having a physical need, mixed to his greed of tenderness and love was more hurtful than any bleeding wound.

Yuuri buttoned his trousers, and readjusted the rest of his clothes. The shame to have let that happen and take the control of his body and mind stung at him. Who knows what would have happened if he had allowed Wolfram to go on? He didn't think he would be able to deal with the remorse when married to Sara again. He didn't want to make Sara undergo the same betrayal. Actually he would not have been able to face his husband after that, yet the reason behind his weakness at that moment had to be found.

_You're still attracted to him, Yuuri._

He shook his head. Then he glanced at Wolfram.

" You better 'get' dressed. You don't want the others to find you here, like that."

Wordlessly, Wolfram buttoned his pants but didn't move an inch. Yuuri slanted his eyes, tilting his head to deepen his observation of Wolfram. The latter was crying.

" Wolf..."

The blond's tears had made his cheeks all wet. Yuuri's heart broke at that. He hadn't meant this to happen. Tentatively, he reached out to stroke the pale face but Wolfram stopped his hand in its way, tightening it into his fist.

" Don't." he wiped most of the tears away. " If you can't even bear to be close to me, don't touch me."

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

In the gardens, most of people were enjoying themselves, entertained by a joyful Saralegui. He could run a court, it was obvious. Many of them had fallen under his spell, his softness and kindness had charmed everyone. Greta was the exception, sitting on a big chair, arms crossed, watching him silently. The resistance she stubbornly showed didn't go unnoticed to the persons around them. They all wondered how Sara was going to deal with such a child. For the moment he proved his extreme patience, judging it useless to get angry at a young girl. And after all, she was Yuuri's daughter, he had to accept her no matter the behaviour she had with him. That was also why he had a surprise for her.

Done with training for the dance with a woman, Sara headed towards Greta who'd remained in the same place since she'd joined the group. Next to her Anissina was standing, watching the preparations with interest. He smiled down at the little girl, his cheeks flushed with the heat.

" Hello, princess. How are you today?"

Her dark eyes scanned him from top to bottom, eying him with disgust, wondering how his father could frequent and admire such a thin and sicky-looking man. Nevertheless, she didn't want to hurt Yuuri, knowing how important Saralegui was to her father, so she forced herself to utter words of politeness.

" Fine, thank you."

Sara's smile grew larger and he sat down on the chair next to her, she squirmed a bit when he did so. It was difficcult not to be impressed to be in such a mysterious presence. From all the people she had met in her life, Sara was probably the weirdest and also one of the scariest. Deep inside, she acknowledged his beauty but comparisons with Wolfram were useless to make, her blond father could make everyone run for their own money.

" Don't you want to dance, Greta? You can train with us. I know Yuuri will be really glad to have his daughter dancing with him for the day."

" If only this marriage happens."

" Yes, true."

She looked at him, surprised by his reply. She had thought the guy would have insulted her by saying ' of course, it will happen, no matter what you want!'. This was what she had secretly hoped, it would have been a good reason to yell at him and deny him even more. But unfortunately for her, Sara was a bit more grown up than that and was not going to play like a child in a playground. He would not be a rival to a girl when both of them had their places inside Yuuri's heart. That was too ridiculous.

" I have a surprise for you, Greta." he waved at a domestic who walked in their direction, carrying on his arms a pink box. Greta's curiosity stirred despite her previous reluctance.

" This is a gift for you." Sara said grabbing delicately the box and handed it to the young girl. He loved to see her eyes sparkle with joy even though she might hate him. However, Greta was not going easy on him, refusing to take the box. She really was Yuuri and Wolfram's daughter, he sighed.

" Well, look at this" he then said.

The box, once open, presented to her a gorgeous doll whose hair was long and whose dress was as expensive as a lady's. Greta stuttered at that, her eyes double their size and her mouth open. Even Anissina was impressed. Where did he get such a nice toy?

" It's for you." the blond continued with a smile. " Your name is engraved on the tiny bracelet the doll is wearing there."

Greta didn't know what to do. Accepting this doll would be a kind of betrayal to Wolfram. But it was absolutely lovely and pretty. Against her will, her mind was already working on finding a beautiful name to give to this doll.

Sara waited and waited, watching her hesitate and fighting against her joy to have a doll, and finally concluded this kid would not be a piece of cake.

" Greta...Don't you want it?"

Gathering her courage, the auburn haired girl shook her head, crossing her arms back on her chest.

" No" she stated coldly. " Wolfram my father told me to never accept things from a stranger. From people I don't know."

The court murmured around them. Greta had 'officially' declared a war. Tiredly, Sara sighed and closed the box, putting it on the grass.

" ...Right."

At that moment, Yuuri was on his way to the garden, attracting everyone's attention with his cheerful:

" Hello everybody!"one could think he was not a king but a fool. Sara immediately raised up from his chair and headed towards him, already forgetting his confrontation with Greta. Really, Yuuri was the only one to count for him, the girl thought with bother. Deep inside though, she could not help but admire Sara's extreme attachement and loyalty to Yuuri.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blond man who pressed himself against him and the two shared a kiss that delighted the ladies and the gentlemen around. The famous soukoku and the mysterious blond were a beautiful couple. Greta felt depressed ten times more, wondering if there was hope left for Wolfram.

Ah speaking of the devil, Wolfram was there, a few meters away from Yuuri and Sara. Like her, he watched the couple with sadness and revolt but couldn't do anything to stop that.

" Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

A male domestic, coming from the castle, was running towards the royal couple, everyone's eyes on him. He was out of breath, alerted and worried.

" Oliver...What's happening?" Yuuri asked with concern. Sara gently patted his husband's chest as if to sooth his worries.

" Your Majesty...L-Ludwig is dead."

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

It was four o'clock in the afternoon when the two kings, Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal penetrated the room where Ludwig's corpse was resting. He was lying on a simple bed, white blankets covering him up until his chest. He was pale, and the purple stains under his eyes were the only colors of his face. His eyes had been closed, though the blue of them was curiously apparent through the thin transparent eyelids. He had lost weight since their return in Shin Makoku, and in spite of the care he had been basking in, nothing could have saved him. Gisela looked at her king and shook her head sadly.

Anselm, now totally orphan, had his head lying on his brother's shoulder, softly caressing his empty chest. His usually wide green eyes were crying big tears that fell on the lips drew a smile that broke Yuuri's heart. Then the boy stood up from his lying position on his brother and headed towards a small chair where several clothes had been put on for the now gone man. Anselm carefully folded them.

" He has to have things prepared for his long trip. At least he'll be finally happy over there."

_The only man that could make him happy has never loved him_. It was Wolfram of course.

Crying, Yuuri took the small boy into his arms. Wolfram blinked back his own tears when he looked at Ludwig's motionless body. Gisela concealed his rotten leg with the blanket. Afraid, Sara stepped back.

TBC.

Eirina.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is not my property.**

**WARNING: A bit OOC. YUURAM/ SARAYUU. Very short lemon-scene.**

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Ludwig and the blond found themselves behind one of the towers, where no one went usually after six o'clock in the afternoon. The sky was turning orange.

Wolfram's lips curved into a mischievous smile as soon as his bright green eyes settled upon the red-haired soldier. They looked at each one before Wolfram grabbed his hand and led him elsewhere , a place he was sure couldn't be frequented. Tonight was going to be night to enjoy themselves.

" Be discreet! Lou!" Wolfram muttered with a chuckle when his soldier stepped onto a dead branch." You're a good military but not a quiet one!"

" My Lord said he appreciated my skills some hours ago!" Ludwig replied daring and squeezing his captain's hand tighter. Wolfram smiled at this and they headed towards a secluded part of the gardens, where there were the most beautiful flowers. That was probably one of the nicest places to do what was going to make his heart beat even faster. Pleasantly, the blond Prince let his mind wander to the memories of those forbidden kisses he had just shared with Ludwig.

This had started with a flirt when Ludwig had brought him specialties of his region, then the soldier finding his captain crying after another row with Heika, had dared comfort him in a familiar way, which surprisingly hadn't got Wolfram angry. And then Ludwig had graced his lips with a soft peck. Instead of receiving Wolfram's punches and reprobation, Ludwig was offered a smile and a wink_... _Usually the blond was known to reject his flirtatious soldiers and be harsh with whoever dared to interfere in his private life. This time, Ludwig was welcomed. When no one was around them they had fallen into their desire. This was terribly good and hot, Wolfram's body reacting with impatience to feel more. However, when Wolfram's lips were suavely brushing Ludwig's, he was thinking about Yuuri's mouth on his. The softness of Yuuri's touch, of his lips, the perfect alchemy between the two...Why did this fucking wimp throw all those delicious things away? Did gender matter so much to him?Tears of frustration had gathered in his eyes and his grip on Ludwig had tightened until the handsome soldier squeezed his thigh with passion. All this was happening because of Yuuri, his impossible and stupid fiancé who finally didn't deserve much from himself, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Yuuri was his first toy that refused to play with him and it upset him more than everything else. Wolfram was not an object of patience, he always wanted to have his way the quickest possible, even if it had to hurt.

" Wait, darling..." Wolfram had muttered with a moan as his eyes shut tight when Ludwig's lips had attacked his neck with fervor, his tongue leaving wet trails on his pale skin. He was imagining that a certain double black was doing him that. " Ludwig..." _Yuuri_._.. D_enying the pleasure he was feeling would be a sin, a crime against himself, Lord Little Brat who never let people forbid him to fulfill his caprices.

" Oh, my captain, you're so beautiful, how can I resist you? How can I remain insensitive when I look at your beautiful face? Tell me how..." Ludwig replied like a drunk man,his mouth greedily nipping Wolfram's neck. Beautiful face...Why was it not Yuuri telling him this? Why did Yuuri not whisper him the same words? Ludwig was so much more manly, he knew how to talk to him. He was not afraid to touch him as he deserved it, his body was made to be loved and the wimp was an incapable, a good-to-nothing who was too clumsy to respond to his needs! How he wished Yuuri to be there to witness everything, for Ludwig to give him a real lesson of sex and masculinity, it would crush the man. The thought gave him shivers, he didn't want to think about that, he wanted to give himself to Ludwig.

" Ludwig, not now. See me later, behind this tower, at six o'clock!"

" Yes, my captain! I w..." a pale hand napped his neck to push Ludwig forward for another kiss. " Call me Wolfram." The red-haired soldier grinned. _Wolfram is mine_.

And now they were there, in this spot in the garden. Wolfram's body was quivering with both fear and impatience. The fear of doing something secret and _prohibited_, something capable to send both of them in custody for treason against the king, the fear of giving someone he didn't love what he had reserved to Yuuri until that day, the impatience to feel his body burning with an overwhelming passion and vibrate under Ludwig's touch. It would erase the sadness Yuuri was bathing him in more and more each day. Thinking about this, tears came again to his eyes. It was amazing to know it was Yuuri who could push him to such dangerous extremities. Wolfram quickly swiped them away with a motion of his hand.

Ludwig looked around and sighed with relief to see no one. He was standing in front of his captain, _his_ beautiful captain who had been crying because of their wimpy King. How dared he hurt such a gorgeous flower like Wolfram? How could he? He could see through Wolfram's smiles and soft chuckles his pain and bitterness, and more than anything else he wanted to comfort him...he wanted to give him what that uptight king was unable to give. Now Wolfram belonged to him and he only belonged to his Lord. There was no room for a third person, and mostly not for Yuuri Heika. The sovereign needed to be humiliated, as he was humiliating Wolfram, and only himself, Ludwig, and the blond could do that, even if secretly.

Under his fascinated blue eyes, Ludwig watched Wolfram remove his shirt with an angelic grace, revealing his pale and smooth chest. Desire invaded Ludwig like a drug making his mind spin to no end.

" Wolfram..." he moved closer to the blond. Wolfram didn't step back; his eyes staring into Ludwig's with a seductive, _desperate _glint.

" Make love to me..I have never felt alive for a very very long time and you know who is to blame...Fix me Ludwig, I need to be fixed."

Ludwig was completely thrilled and proud to be Wolfram's first. He watched as the blond took off his pants until there was nothing left on his perfect body. Ludwig's cock twitched with anticipation; that was going to be so good. It was exciting to get what was Yuuri's. To get someone who was an angelic prince and a wanton whore.

" Take me" the golden haired man said then. _Yuuri, take me_...He pushed back his tears. He wondered again why he cried for someone who didn't deserve him while he had another man who could seath him as much as he wanted. Ludwig in a rough virile gesture, wrapped one arm around Wolfram's narrow waist, having his full butt in his hand, pressing it between his large fingers, his other hand caressing Wolfram's blond curls as if he was caressing gold. They kissed with impatience, completely eager to give themselves to one another. Wolfram ripped the soldier's shirt off, his hand discovering the soft skin of Ludwig then lowered to his manhood, unzipping his trousers. Ludwig passed a hand under Wolfram's knee to raise the blond's leg to stick to his hip. His opening was just above the tip of his cock. He gained a moan from the blond. Yes, Yuuri had never made him feel that.

_Who is the cheater in the end? But is it really cheating? Yes, I do love Yuuri, yes, I love him to death, yes, I am his fiancé and he belongs to me...But he crushes me every day...Ludwig makes me feel so much better..._" But Wolfram, what if someone comes here and tells everyone? Mostly the King?"

" Don't worry, Ludwig" a moan "no-no one will know about it. And mainly not Yuuri, he is so stupid that" a caress " he won't notice it...Aah...That idiot of King."

Then they lay down on the grass...

.

.

.

Wolfram woke up with a start, his breath quick and uneven. His palms were trembling and sweaty, thus sticky. Why had he been dreaming of that day?

Since Ludwig's death, he had been having this nightmare every night. That felt like a sharp sword slicing across his chest. Sobbing, he grabbed the small bottle of medicine that Gisela, his only confidant had given him and opened it. He sipped the liquid as a starved child swallowed a piece of cake. Tired and used, Wolfram let his tears take the best of him and rose with much effort, heading towards the bathroom. He ran water on his neck and face. His stomach was claiming food, but unable to eat anything, Wolfram was on an unwanted diet.

A cheater always feels guilty.

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

The king, after an exhaustive day of work, was now at his limit. Yuuri with a sure step was heading towards Anselm's bedroom. The boy needed company and reassurance now that he was completely alone. Love was first what the Demon King could offer him.

Then he arrived in front of his doors that had been painted in pink and orange to diminish the boy's pain.

He opened them and was not surprised to find Sara with Anselm. The blond King was sitting on a chair, near the window, his cup of tea upon the table next to him, and the child seated on his lap, the two reading a story. The curtains he had bought for them a few days ago were protecting them from burning sun beams. Heat was barely bearable for the two of them and made them feel nausea, chiefly Sara who often threw up after an entire day on the gardens, under the sun.

Yuuri could not help but smile at this picture. He had always wondered what could be a Sara father. After seeing that, he found out it was not so bad. Sara had expressed his desire to adopt Anselm and Yuuri could only think this idea to be quite excellent. After all, he had noticed lately, Anselm was only feeling good and reassured when he was with either Sara or Yuuri. The reason was a mystery to everyone but Murata lighted the situation saying:

" Yuuri and Saralegui have been the only persons he didn't see fighting against his mother. All the others are like enemies to him." Gwendal was particularly feeling guilty as he had been the one to push Romy on a fire.

" Sara...Anselm..."

The two blonds looked up and gave Yuuri their prettiest smiles. Joy was written all over their faces._ Yes, we can be a real family.._.

Yuuri came into the bedroom then knelt in front of them. He pecked Anselm's cheek, the boy reddening under his lips but happy to get his attention, then stroked the long blond bangs. Anselm adored hiding himself behind Saralegui's soft long hair. It was always wonderfully perfumed.

" How was your day to you two?"

" Fine" Anselm answered with a weak smile. " We made a walk outside where Sara showed me something...very special for Yuuri" he said with a wink at Sara. " then Effe brought us cakes and hot chocolate. We ate all with delight. And then Sara accompanied me to...to...Ludwig's grave and we came back here..."

" It seemed it was a good day, I am relieved."

" Yes, it was! Yuuri I have drawn something, can you wait for me? I let the drawing in Anissina's lab."

" Of course, be careful when you go alone there!"

Anselm nodded and jumping from Sara's lap, he rushed outside to fetch his masterpiece.

Sara and Yuuri grinned at this, then the double black looked back at his husband. Something hit him like a punch. What was this gleam of sadness in Sara's golden eyes?

" Sara?"

" Yes?"

" Are you..."

" I'm okay, Yuuri."

The latter nodded slowly. It occurred to him the blond needed reassurance and kindness, just like Anselm did. The two came from different worlds and were not used to Shin Makoku quite enough. In spite of all the respect they got from everyone, they were still considered as strangers and mysterious persons like fair beasts. Some even doubted Sara's origins, murmuring he was some kind of wizard or monster. They proved their hostility by denying his presence. They were not particularly Wolfram's protectors but in their opinion a mazoku who knew well the country was better than a weird king.

Yuuri got wind of all those critics and gossips. It had hurt him till his very core. Sara was not the monster they told him he was. With a tender way, Yuuri leaned forward until his lips reached Sara's collarbone and graced it with a few feather-like kisses. _I am showing you how much I trust and esteem you, how much your smile and your presence are pricelss to me, Sara. Before I knew you, I didn't even know what this softness in life could be. Your voice warms me like a sun in winter. What can I do without you? Why do the others want us to be apart? You make my life so much more worthy and richer...This is a wonderful gift one can have._

" You're _okay_...Funny. When I first met you, you used to say 'I'm alright'. Now you say 'I'm okay'. That is a bit familiar, don't you think?" Yuuri teased. " You're taking my improper habits that's a shame!"

" Help! A wuss has a bad influence on me! You're rubbing off on me!" Sara replied, chuckling.

" You mean...Can I do anything to make you smile again?"

" Stay here...It's a bit cliché to say that but what makes me happy is to have you beside me, Yuuri."

Yuuri rested his hand on the paler one, soothing all kinds of tension and stress his sweet spouse could feel. How could he make him entirely happy in his court? He really had to find any solution to resolve Sara's unease. An idea came to light his mood.

" Sara...Would you like to go on Earth? My natal planet?"

" Excuse me?"

" Seriously, don't you want to go there? You haven't met all my family yet!"

" You want to bring me there, really?" Sara was stunned. He could feel Yuuri's enthusiasm and despite his anxiousness, this enthusiasm was contagious .

" Yes! Of course! Hey, you're important and close to me, that's only fair and natural!"

" But are they aware about you and me? Do they know about your breaking off with von Bielefeld?"

" Kinda...But...Don't mind this...Let's have some fun, let's relax before the marriage. It will be our vacancies..."

" A-alright. Vacancies, I have barely had in my whole life."

They both stood up, Yuuri squeezing his spouse's hand. Sara was pensive.

_If Yuuri's parents have such a son, it can only mean they are fine and good people. Even his brother must be as nice as him...Why should I be afraid? If Yuuri accepts me, they will probably accept me too. I mustn't feel like an intruder,contrary to von Bielefeld, I have never pained Yuuri._

" Daddy?" Greta's head stuck into the bedroom as she opened the doors and decided to come in. She headed towards them as Yuuri spread his arms for her.

" Greta? Is there something wrong?" he wrapped his arms around his beloved daughter.

" Do you leave?"

" Um..." he turned to look at Sara. " Sara, does it bother you if the children come with us?"

" Absolutely not. My pleasure."

" Do we go on Earth, Dad?"

" Yes, we do. Grandma Miko will be happy to see you."

Anselm was back a few seconds later with his drawing and with a childish and cute pride showed it to everyone. Sara, Yuuri and Anselm were the characters of the happy story he had invented with pencils and tins of colors. Yuuri carefully folded it to slid it in his chest pocket like a treasure. Greta's eyes saddened when she watched the three of them but tried not to let it manifest.

" Daddy?"

" Yes, Greta?"

" Can Wolfram go with us? He's also my father. Grandma loves him too and will see he hasn't forsaken me."

"...Alright. If he agrees, he can come with us."

Sara sighed but said nothing.

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Wolfram was training his soldiers when Greta found him. As soon as he saw her, the blond soldier immediately stopped his swording lessons and joined his daughter on one of the benches.

She explained everything and Wolfram didn't hide his bother and reluctance. Locked up on Earth with Sara and Yuuri at the same time was not an attracting idea at all, with the fact they would surely have to explain why Yuuri and he had ceased the engagement to Miko in particular. Wolfram loved the sweet woman and he could shiver with horror, thinking about the facial expression she could make, knowing at last exactly what Wolfram had done to her son. Having the same nightmare about Ludwig and he over and over again seemed much more appealing than facing Yuuri's mother all of a sudden. Who was the wimp now?

Greta became insisting. _Let's show Yuuri we are still a family._

Finally he gave up and accepted, though he really refused to face Yuuri and Sara. He couldn't take more with them and their ridiculous happiness and displays of affection. Only Wolfram wasn't mentioning that he wanted to be in Sara's shoes and to live what the other blond was living with the only man he had feelings for. This desire was a parasite that was driving him crazy, Yuuri's own attitude toward him was crushing him like a rock. Why were his healing powers unable to cure this intense and horrible feeling of rejection?

" Alright. Let's prepare our suitcases."

" Thank you, Father." Greta hugged him lovingly and gratefully. " Don't worry. Yuuri will be back to you, I'm sure of it. He still loves you."

Wolfram held back his tears to such comforting but yet painful words. If only it could be true. He held on his daughter, his only hope for a brighter future and his last link to his beloved Yuuri.

TBC.

Eirina.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is NOT my property.**

**WARNING: A bit OOC. YUURAM/SARAYUU**

The few next morning had them ready to jump into the oversize pool of the Royal Bathroom. The water gulped them down as if a monster had just swallowed its victims. Anissina stood rooted to the floor, her hands on her frail lips then turned around to face Gisela. The latter had just given to Sara and Anselm bottles filled with medicine.  
" I think we can explain them our theories"  
Gisela's green eyes darkened like a forest covered by clouds as she slowly lowered her delicate lids on them.

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" How so? Ludwig's blood is not similar to Anselm's?" Murata repeated as he settled his hands on the table. He liked the comfort Anissina's lab possessed in spite of the scaring objects that filled it. Gwendal and Gunter sat down on chairs close too Gisela and Anissina, both of the women standing in front of papers and medical tools. Conrad was standing behind his brother's chair, arms and legs crossed, back leaning against a bookshelf.

" It seems Anselm has better and stronger genes than his big brother. Not only Ludwig had been obviously wounded during your escape but it seems his immune system was weaker than Anselm's." Anissina had just given the first explanations of their research, with a high but neutral voice.  
" Weaker?" Gunter's eyebrows twitched into a frown. " What does it mean? Well, I can see Anselm is easily recovering, which is understandable because he hasn't been hurt, but also because he is the son of a powerful woman. The Goerls were extremely strong and sturdy at the time."  
" But Ludwig too is her son, and even if his wounds explain the worsening of his physical state, he should have survived just like his brother has." Gwendal's words trailed off, allowing him to inspire a deep breath. " What does it mean?"  
" The change of climate is a major part in their sickness. Geika told us about the ice temperature in Romy's world." Gisela continued. " Anissina and I are sure that switching worlds is as dangerous as hazardous. Who is not telling us that both Saralegui Heika and Anselm are not on the brink of death? Not only they were not born in our dimension but they have not lived in our dimension until now."  
" Yes, but as far as Ludwig was concerned, changes of climates and temperatures were not a problem for him. He was used to both worlds." Conrad said, pensive. " I know a creature had 'stabbed' his leg and is surely one of the causes of his death, but a change of temperature wouldn't have killed him."  
" So...You mean the immune systems of Saralegui, Anselm and Ludwig react differently, don't you?" Murata asked as if they were finding clues.  
" Here's where we want you to go." Anissina smiled at her words. " The three have almost different protection systems, they all sickened easily, Sara and Anselm are not used to the climate of Shin Makoku, they're always hot, however change of climate was not a big issue for Ludwig who died...Anselm seems to be better while Saralegui's state has slightly worsened again. It means surely several things."  
Gisela worded the next result then:  
" First Sara was the most fragile of the three. He does not die but his health is crumbling down. Ludwig, who'd been wounded, is now dead and changes of climate had no effect on him. Anselm seems the luckiest, not only he hadn't been harmed by the monsters, but his immune system looks different than his brother's. What kind of conclusion do we have then?"  
"...The different climate only harms Sara and Anselm. Then Anselm's blood is not exactly similar to Ludwig's..." Gunter stated.  
" Yes..."  
" So it means they are not brothers?"  
" Not totally. Our analyzes showed they shared the half of their genes."  
"...Half-brothers...?"  
Realization floated on Murata's lips. Something terribly obvious hit his mind.  
" Do you remember what Walter, Romy's husband, told us?"  
Conrad was the one to follow:  
" Romy cheated on him with a wizard."  
" Yes... And this wizard must be Anselm's true father. Not Walter. It's quite evident as we can see Anselm took everything from his mother bodily, and Ludwig all from his human father Walter."  
This was feeling strange to have found such logical reasons to all this mess. The logic of this story was now out of the dark. They were all blinking, staring at the blood samples.  
" So his blood is a mix of a Goerl's and a wizard's. That explains his health resistance. That's why he's healing better than Saralegui. Ludwig was half-human so more fragile than Anselm."  
" Anselm will survive for sure."  
" So should we care more about Saralegui?..."  
The silence fell down like a heavy rock.  
" Yes...He may be the next victim...Don't forget his shoulder has been touched by the same kind of monsters which killed Ludwig."

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Wrapped in hot towels, noses stuck to the glass window of Yuuri's bedroom, fascination gleamed in Sara's and Anselm's eyes as they were watching the cars rolling on the streets. Amazing. Everything in this world was amazing. They were way too entertained and occupied to look after what was happening behind their them.

Greta, much to her happiness and satisfaction, was the object of her fathers' fingers. Yuuri, done with buttoning her long silky blue-green dress, stood up to disentangle her dark curls. Wolfram was looking after her feet, sliding socks up around her legs. He savoured the feeling of the three of them being a family. Despite what was currently happening between them, Yuuri would never turn his back on Greta and it made Wolfram happy.

They had arrived safely in Yuuri's home and world then Yuuri had given them towels to have their bodies dried.

" Yuuri!" Anselm exclaimed, his eyes locked on the outside. " There are people heading to the house!"  
The double black rose to his feet and checked the boy's words. Through the glass, he saw the said persons getting out of a simple car.  
" Great. Wait for me here!"  
He strolled out to meet them, unaware of Wolfram's sudden quickening heartbeat. Fear made its way through his body, reaching every extremity until his hands were shaking. He was afraid, horribly afraid. The confrontation between he and Yuuri's parents was on the edge to begin and he was absolutely not feeling ready at all. He was scared to loose their respect, this anguish had him feeling his bile reaching up his throat. Had fear already paralyzed him before, it was not as strong as now. But fortunately, or unfortunately for him, Anselm's excitation doubled as if he was facing a huge ice-cream. Following Yuuri out of the bedroom seemed to be entertaining and Anselm, bold and fast, didn't resist to the idea. Naked, bare butts, the little boy shoved Wolfram aside and cheerfully exited the bedroom, giggling mischievously.

" ANSELM!" Sara called out rather loudly, eyes bulging. He didn't think twice and stepped into the boy's way to catch him before he act silly. At the same time, Yuuri, with his mother and his father, had just come into the living-room. The parents were back from a visit to Miko's mother.  
" She feels a lot better. Since she's out of the hospital, she's been very active!"  
" I'm glad to hear that, you know!"  
" Yuuri!!"

The three pairs of black eyes shot a look towards the door of the living-room, the one who led to the bedrooms. Miko's and Shouma's eyes widened in a matter of seconds. The shopping bag the father was holding toppled down. It would have been comical for Yuuri if actually Anselm was wearing clothes and...was being modest...

A huge smile was gracing the child's face as he was standing all naked, proudly, his hand flattened against the door. This was quite a toothy grin he was giving to them. Tenderness spontaneously overcame Miko, and if astonishment wasn't startling her, she would have completely melted and found him a pretty dress right away, due to her motherly instinct. She turned to look at her son and ask him a few questions but another surprise prevented her from doing so.

" Anselm! What are you doing?" Quick steps of someone else reached their ears. " You shouldn't run like this, I don't like it!"

" But Sara, it's so fun! Look who's here!"

Miko and Shouma then saw a person with long blond hair, beautiful and delicate, whose garment was a mere towel around a lean body, grabbing the little boy.

" Yuuri!...Who's this child...and who's this girl?"

" Ah...mom, dad, it's a long long story!"

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" Your...husband?...And your other child?"

Miko's voice betrayed her surprise and misunderstanding. The thought of Yuuri being a polygamist truly shocked her. She'd always thought Yuuri would be a faithful, simple and easy man. Was one man not enough for him?

" So you're married to two persons at the same time!"

" No, no, no! Mom, it's not that! I am married to Saralegui and we have together Anselm."

The boy squirmed a bit on Yuuri's lap and snuggled closer to his chest.

" My Father is the Demon King."

" How long have you been married for?"

"...For several months..."

" You didn't even tell us sooner!"

"...Ah I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you, I really did! But a lot of things have happened lately and I couldn't get to go home sooner!"

"...It's so strange and so sudden...I didn't expect you..."

" Neither did I, you're so young." Shouma added to his wife's statement, than eying the long blond haired man. Miko stuttered, her eyes never ceasing to go from her son to the blonds :

" I thought...you and Wolf-chan...You're no longer engaged...?" Miko's eyes looked at Sara with uncertainty. The blond simply smiled. Yuuri couldn't help his frown.

" Aren't you happy for me, mom, dad? I'm married, I have another child, and the only reactions I got are wide-open-mouths and big eyes!"

" Aw! I'm sorry! Truly sorry, forgive me! Forgive us! I just thought that you and Wolf-chan were still engaged! I didn't expect you to change your prospectives about him and you..."

" Well, you know, grandma, Wolfram betr..."

A tan hand came to shut Anselm's speaking mouth softly but suddenly. To the stunned eyes of his parents, Yuuri responded with a stupid, embarrassed chuckle. Without any doubt he must be looking totally daft. Saralegui shook his head amusingly, interested in their family interaction. Miko raised up from the couch where she'd been sitting with Shouma and, gently, kindly, she held out her hand to Sara.

" Nice to meet you, Sara-chan! I'm very glad to have in front of me the one who's married to my youngest son..." She wasn't a mean or hypocrite woman, and rarely questioned her son's choices about his role as a King, but unable to help it, she wondered why this blond had replaced her adorable Wolfram.

" Oh, th-thank you, I'm also very delighted to know you at last!" Saralegui's hand graciously shook hers, as hope filled him and warmth made its way right to his heart. Shouma, smiling too at last; mimicked her actions politely, intrigued by the beautiful golden-eyed man. Their interest was then transferred to Anselm whose joy was as communicative as entertaining.

A few knocks on the door came to break their privileged reunion and Yuuri, who'd momentarily forgotten ' the others', jumped out of surprise. The faces of a another pretty blond and a cute little brown-haired girl appeared in his mind. Very swiftly he headed to the door and almost yanked it open.

" Come in!" he said, his lips grinning.

Wolfram and Greta, the two dressed properly and rather elegantly, stuck into the living-room. Honestly, they had feared to perturb an important family gathering, but the fear to be also forgotten had pushed them to come there on their own. Miko's bright eyes and splendid smile warmed Wolfram's heart like a hot and soft milk during a winter day. Yuuri's mother, who obviously still loved him deeply, hugged him with such a big amount of tenderness that it would be enough for at least a decade. His joy trailed with Miko's happiness to see Greta once again. Shouma came to meet them too, a bit confused with all this eerie atmosphere and all those children. He was grandfather twice, his son admitted his gender preference at last, they'd all arrived at the same time and -most astounding- Wolfram was finally not his son-in-law. If it wasn't one of the oddest days of his life, then he didn't know what it was. Since Yuuri's birth, he knew strange events would happen.

" Well, as it seems you're all going to stay here, I'll go buy some more food for the dinner!" Miko said with an extreme excitation. " Darling, we better go now. Then I'll have time to cook something for all of us."

" And no curry, pleeeaaase..." grumbled Shouma as he grabbed his jacket and his car keys. Miko shot him a dark look that made him roll his eyes and wonder why women were all such sensitive creatures. Before she was out with her husband, Miko recalled Yuuri the comfort of his guests:

" I hope you've settled their bedrooms and toilet necessities, Yuu-chan!"

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

It was decided that Sara and Anselm would stay in Yuuri's bedroom. The two young blonds were now learning with an absolute amusement how to use the computer. Yuuri laughed heartedly when he caught a glimpse of their eyes widening innocently in front of animate commercials. Then, to entertain them again, he lent them silly video games with every time gradual levels to reach.

Yuuri was sure they would be occupied enough for quite some time. He went to another bedroom. Wolfram and Greta were sleeping there for the night. When he entered the bedroom, he found them sitting on the two sized bed, having their hands clasped on their knees. The stiffness of their positions frightened Yuuri, used to their movements and lively attitudes, to say the truth.

" Is this comfortable for you?"

" Yes" Wolfram answered, nodding, a motion of his head so slow and strange that it worried Yuuri. " But you spend the night here, with us, don't you?"

" Well...No. I'm sleeping in my own bedroom, with Sara and Anselm."

" And not here?"a thin fair eyebrow raised like a bridge. " We used to sleep the three of us together a plenty of times. Why won't you be with Greta and I tonight?"

" Er...Well, it seems rather...logical that I spend the night with my husband, doesn't it?"

" He can _**wait**_! He's taking all of our time! We have been waiting for you!"

" Well, now, I'm here! What more do you ask?"

Greta's body, and she hated it that, tensed at the growing tension.

" You're here but for several months, you've barely had a day with our daughter and me! When was the last time you truly spent a quality time with us? Tell me!"

Yuuri remained silent during a couple of seconds; his surprise printed on his soft features, his frown deepening, a gentle face marring with wrinkles of astonishment. He didn't know if he could understand what was happening.

"...What? Wolfram, are you trying to make me feel guilty? You do know I'm looking after Greta, I will never forget my daughter! But I'm the King and I have my hands full with the kingdom. Should I recall you everything that happened while we we were all away? I'm also preparing another marriage, Anselm and Sara are sick and..."

" Sara this, Sara that! You're always caring for Sara! You're completely neglecting Greta and I! That truly fucking angers me!"

" Don't speak like this in front of Greta! She doesn't need to take from your manners!"

" How do you want me to speak otherwise? I just want you to look after us better! Is it too much to ask? I want the old Yuuri to come back and be able to be a good father! What I get instead is you caring for someone we _**all **_don't know exactly who and _**what**_ he is!"

Wolfram was trying to control his uneven breath and anger, he stole a peek at Yuuri's trembling fists, his green eyes lingering on this shaking.

_He's going to punch me..._

He then stared back into the black eyes while Greta remained frozen and still, unable to have her way in this argument, her tears iced on the line of her eyes. Yuuri's irritation was blazing the surroundings. A train filled with hurtful words made its way into his brain and it took for him a lot of energy to prevent it to reach his mouth. He didn't think he would be able to look at his face into the mirror had he ever had the guts and the badness to utter such insulting words to Wolfram, mostly in front of Greta.

Finally, the double black got loose and shook his head, exhaling a long sigh:

" You're truly driving me crazy. This behaviour is just childish. You're not worth my attention when you're like this."

The hurt in Wolfram's eyes, he didn't want to see it so at times like this, he did the best he could do. He whirled around and left the bedroom, letting behind him a stunned blond and an unhappy little girl.

He reached for his own. Sara and Anselm had their eyes on him. It was pretty clear they had heard most of things. Their fingers were completely limb on the computer keys...

" Is something wrong, Yuuri?"

" No...I just need to cool off a bit."

" What's happened?"

"...Wolfram... he thinks I'm neglecting he and Greta while I'm not. Spitting on my face I am a bad father while I only wanted to check their comfort is a pill hard to swallow! I really didn't expect that from him!" he eyed the computer screen. Level five. Sara and Anselm had managed to reach that in only so short a period of time.

" He just wanted to get your attention on something important for both of you." Sara suggested, shrugging.

" Well,he could have said it calmly! He really can't express himself in a soft way!" he chuckled. " Why was I surprised? Wolfram has always been like this, as much as I love him, he won't change! He will always shout in my face."

Sara flickered like a fire in the wind at the word ' love' but didn't make a note on it. Anselm too had been shocked to hear such a strong word coming from his adoptive father.

" Well, Yuuri..." Sara stood up. " Don't get angry at such petty matters. Just chill out and try to have a nice talk with him. That will be worth your time. I don't think von Bielefeld was trying to get on your nerves."

" I know...But if he keeps behaving like this, bringing me down and looking down upon me, I will be at my very limits."

" You have several options. One, you open a way for him and send him back in Shin Makoku. Second, you avoid him and in the end, your daughter is going to be hurt. I'm sure you don't want that, don't you? As much as Greta loves you and is trying to respect me, she will make our lives living hells if you send von Bielefeld away. So finally, you better talk with him and put your tension aside."

Yuuri, by the look on his face seemed to consider the advice. He leaned back against the door, thinking about how things could and would go between he and Wolfram. He didn't want to waste his time on Earth with their rows and grudge. Otherwise he would be paying attention to pointless issues.

A loud noise of key click coming from the first floor broke his moment of reflection.

" I'm home!"

" Oh, it's Shori!...Wait for me here!"

Sara gave a quick nod before he stole a glance through the window.

A long black cloak was standing like a menacing shadow in front of the house, shining eyes peering at Sara.

TBC.

Eirina.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is not my property.**

**WARNING: A bit OOC. YUURAM/SARAYUU.**

" I just don't want to eat..."

" Father, please..."

" I"m sorry, Greta. I can't."

" Alright, just eat something at least here, if you don't want to have dinner with us."

" You will excuse me to Yuuri's mother and father."

"...I will..."

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Three knocks.

Wolfram couldn't help but frown, his body was cuddled under the cover. He'd just succeeded in having a good resting time, dozing off softly thanks to Gisela's medicine. His stomach didn't hurt him much as he no longer wanted to vomit. He'd managed not to have any nightmare this time. Of course, what was perturbing him was his earlier argument with Yuuri, and this was what made him still feel sick.

And now, someone was daring to break his rest. If he had been elsewhere than in the Shibuyas' house, he would have undoubtedly ranted.

" Yes?"

"...Um, Wolfram...It's Shori. Can I come in?" Wolfram sat up straight, his frown deepening. He glanced at the window. The sky was still blue but it was the faded blue of the early evening. This hue was different from the one in Shin Makoku at the same hour.

" Yes, you can..."

Cautiously and soundlessly, Shori made his way into the bedroom, tired green eyes already peering at him. Shori granted the young man with a small smile, reaching for the chair and sitting down on it slowly. His presence intrigued the blond.

" Shori?..."

" Hum...I have just met my brother's...husband and their child. As much as I think I can trust him for these choices, I don't understand why..."

" I cheated on him, Shori. This is the reason."

Slowly, Shori raised his gaze to look at the young man with sincere astonishment. Wolfram could see disbelief and complete misunderstanding. The double black was obviously trying to figure out the meaning of his words sinking into his brain. Shori's logic, however, was quick to be expressed.

" You must have seriously hurt Yuuri to have him now married and father of another child for so little a time ."

_Here we go!_

Wolfram felt extremely tired, exhaustive. His guilt, this rotten and bitter feeling, came back full force, evidently not ready to let go of him. He'd had enough to explain over and over again everything just to justify himself, no one would be able to understand him right away. He wanted to fight but he also wanted to give up, and to howl to everyone, yes, he was a whore, a slut who couldn't restrain his own impulsiveness. Yuuri, if he could call him whore and shouting at him for punishment every day instead, he would be much happier. He would thank him not to let him die into this indifference that Yuuri harbored so frequently. To be ignored by someone so innocent like Yuuri was the worst humiliation he could undergo, a clear sign of his unworthy position.

" Why, Wolfram?"

The blond squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, the blanket concealing his legs, his heart racing, his eyes staring at the ground instead of facing the black ones.

" It's a poor excuse...but I was unhappy. I desired Yuuri and his love more than everything. But he kept pushing me away and considering our engagement void and unjustified. So I slept with someone else just to..." He paused. " Just to forget what I was feeling, I thought...Yuuri would never know and that I could relieve myself until he finally accept our engagement." He started to fidget the blanket with his fingers. His gaze remained stubbornly on the ground. He felt his nose filling with something liquid and sticky. " I was just longing for someone who would love and accept me as I am. Yuuri made me doubt about myself and I no longer have this confidence I used to show."

His voice became shaky. " I was wondering what was wrong with me, for the first time. I was wondering if I was mentally sane...Yuuri gives his love so freely, so easily to anyone who wants to be his friend. I am under the impression I must slave away to get his attention. What hurt me too was when he told me he found me cute and that he loved me when we all know that it's not true. The more I learn from him, the more I realize he said that just when he needed me to say the same...But despite all that, I still love him so deeply...He's still my fiancé."

Tears fell down on the linen fabric. Wolfram hadn't been able to hold back his cry.

Pity filled Shori. So...his little brother; the kindhearted Yuuri, could truly make people cry like this. To be honest with himself, it astounded him. From his high moral, he didn't approve Wolfram's behaviour at all ( in his opinion, cheating was not right and just too dangerous to do. It was never the good option to take), but Wolfram had become a wreck of himself. What remained of the old proud soldier was his try to be strong and honest. He could see his world collapsing as Yuuri was now focused on another person, a male to make things worse. Shori could guess Wolfram was paying a very high price for his mistakes.

" Now, you're living with them in the same place..."

_It must be a hell to live. I don't think I would be able to go through this if I were him._

Wolfram nodded, as a sob made him squeak.

" Yuuri hates me now. He's harsh and cruel, he makes me feel as if I lost all of his consideration. He trusts me for absolutely nothing! And Sara, this...this man gets everything he wants from Yuuri. I really wish I were Sara sometimes just to spend my nights with Yuuri." Wolfram felt ashamed not to stop his tears in front of Shori. " It hurts to know he's given what belonged to me to Sara." Love, sex. "But Greta pays more than me, and for my own mistakes."

"...Greta?"

"...I'm afraid he neglects more and more our daughter. Your brother is really happy with his new family and it scares me he can grow to dislike her because she's also my child..."

" No, Wolfram, no. Yuuri is not that cruel, he will never be able to dislike or forget both of you. Moreover, you're still important to him, he will never hate you either."

" But..."

" From what I know about my little brother, Yuuri doesn't know the word 'hate'. My mother has upraised him in the respect of the others and tolerance. Yes, he was frightened to the idea of being with a man, you can't blame him for that. But knowing his personality, knowing how he thinks, my brother would have grown to love you for what you are, Wolfram..."

" So everything is my fault! I've been too impatient and a nymphomaniac, ne?!"

" Have you talked about all this with him?"

" Yes, I have but it's getting pointless."

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~ **

The living-room brightened as soon as Miko smiled and exclaimed joyfully:

" Ah, Sho-chan, you're finally joining us!"

Yuuri was seated between Greta and Anselm, Shouma sitting between his granddaughter and his wife, Sara had at his left Miko and at his right, Anselm. Shori took the empty place between Saralegui and his mother.

Right away, the latter served him a plate full of rice and caramelized meat, a bowl filled with miso soup and a glass of fresh milk.

" Thank you, mom."

" 'Mama'! Sho-chan!"

He rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Mama!' He grabbed his chopsticks to start his meal. He was hungry, his conversation with Wolfram was haunting him. The frown upon his face didn't go unnoticed to his family.

" Shori, is there something wrong?"

" No, dad. I was... only thinking about my last exams. My friends Tôji and I are not sure to get good marks for one of the tests..."

" Which test?"

" The test about history..."

" Oh, Sho-chan, I thought you worked hard on it!"

" I know, I'm sorry, mama! But just don't worry, please. I don't think the result will be that low. I keep my fingers crossed."

All at once, his stomach growled. Loudly. Everybody either chuckled or glared at him. A dark flush colored his cheeks. Saralegui looked in his way. Shori turned to glance at him but Sara's beauty, totally flabbergasting, prevented him from averting his eyes.

" I-I'm sorry..."

" It's okay." The blond replied softly. " Yuuri has been worse earlier." he gave a wink. Shori's blush deepened.

Sara was one of the prettiest boys he'd seen in his life. His onyx eyes traced the shape of his snowy-skinned face. The sicky paleness struck him like a lightning. He'd been so taken aback by his meeting with Sara some hours ago that he had missed to see how ill his new brother-in-law looked. So pale...and those eyes...there were golden like two suns but a purple shadow were surrounding them like two bruises. This was as if he didn't sleep enough. Furthermore, pearls of perspiration were trickling down discreetly along his face. To watch him better, Sara must be sick or something.

" Hey, are you okay?"

The words resonated in the room until everyone paid attention to them. Shori bit his lower lip, he couldn't behave like a intelligent person without at least embarrassing anyone, and in this case, Sara. He got surprise, nearly astonished, when his step-brother could only smile in retaliation to his words and reassured him.

" I'm fine, don't worry. See, I'm hungry! Your mother's cooking skills are amazing. I love eating that."

" Thank you, Sara-chan!" Miko addressed him grateful words. " I'm rather glad you're eating well. I would be sad and disappointed if I didn't see any empty plate! And Wolf-chan? Are you sure he doesn't want to eat?"

" Yes, he told me so...but he's eaten a bit of your curry in our bedroom, grandma." answered Greta.

" Is he feeling sick? I have some pills if he can take them..."

" Yes, he is, and Yuuri should better check him." Shori said curtly, his onyx eyes staring at his brother. For a while, it felt as if there was a wordless confrontation between the two siblings.

' You better mind your own business.' Shori thought reading in his brother's eyes.

Yuuri sighed. Very coldly, he eventually rose to his feet, throwing his handkerchief and his chopsticks beside his plate.

" I'm going to find Wolfram. I'll be back."

He sent a soft gaze to Sara who had seemed to slightly panic. The amber-eyed king buried his worry and stress beneath a smile. Yuuri left the dining-room, under Greta's hopeful eyes.

" I hope Wolf-chan is alright." Miko uttered pensively.

After a silent while, the talk continued on Sara's past.

" As I was telling you first, it was a marriage of reason. I'm seventeen, and have been king for several years as my father Gilbert passed away a long time ago. I attended the Royal academy but I didn't stay there for more than eight months."

" A Royal academy? Your culture and your knowledge must be so vast!"

" Thank you, Yuuri told me so too." the smile on Sara's face was genuine. " My kingdom was on the edge to declare a war to one of our enemies who kept threatening us. Yuuri was facing the same issues with his kingdom. We found out an alliance could reinforce our bound and bring us more power. Eventually, it did. With time, we've gained more influence on people."

_He can speak a lot, _thought Greta peeking at him_, and he doesn't seem to lie. It's another dimension. Right? But how can the Yuuri in his world become one with our Yuuri?_

" Oh, it's so great!" Miko exclaimed all of a sudden, making her husband shock on his rice, spilling some seeds over the table. " Tell me more about the marriage!"

Sara flushed a wee.

" Yes, tell us, papa!" Anselm pleaded.

" It was on a winter day. The twenty sixth of last December. We're celebrating a feast similar to...Christmas, I think. So it was also the period of this feast, during the marriage. Our people was so glad that two events happened at the same time. I was wearing white and golden garments and Yuuri black and silver ones. Our colours were different but not our rings. A craftsman specially made two exact copies for that day, for us. Yuuri keeps it hanging to his necklace while mine is still around my finger."

" It's so pretty! Please, go on!"

" In front of the Priest and a bunch of people we vowed to always remain loyal, helpful and kind to one another. This is a sacred oath I intend to keep intact. Then Yuuri and I had a ceremony and a ball. We danced together, it was...it is a good memory. He was a little shy but then he got loose and enjoyed himself as much as I did. He's a bit of a dork, but he's funny and very nice, that's what I prefer in him. To put everything in a nutshell, he's a good husband. He never made me cry."

_Well, can't say that I often cry._

Anselm's grin turned wider as he leaned his head against Sara's arm. Miko didn't try to stop herself from thinking about Wolfram and his former engagement with Yuuri but she felt pride blossoming , in her heart, knowing Yuuri could deal with a marriage so well. Shouma looked reassured too , though like his son Shouri, they couldn't help but wonder what Sara really meant for the youngest Shibuya. Greta held back an inappropriate sigh.

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Yuuri's fingers reached the bolt of the door and turned it open. The bedroom was into darkness now. He could almost see nothing, even though the weak sunbeams were going through the long curtains. Night was coming after all. Fearing to trip over and fall, the double black carefully sought for the bed with his hands.

_There._

He walked towards the headboard and leaned over the silhouette.

His hand was shaky when it touched a hot forehead. A mewl came out from this physical contact.

" Y-Yuuri?"

" How did you know it was me?" He said quietly.

_Your smell._

" What are you doing here?"

" You're sick, aren't you?"

Wolfram slightly turned on his side, still drowsy and tired, unable to distinguish Yuuri's facial features. He felt the bed sink when the Japanese man sat by him. Yuuri let his hand on his forehead, his thumb lightly caressing the warm skin. Wolfram's breath hastened.

" I-I...I'm good, you can leave..."

" No...you're hot, I think you may have a fever."

" A fever won't kill me. You better be with your family right now."

The silence that followed lasted a couple of seconds.

" But you're also my family, Wolfram."

" I want to be alone."

Yuuri's hand slightly moved until it could feel something wet.

" I'm sorry, I won't leave you alone. Someone must look after you. Greta told me you ate a bit."

" I'm not feeling hungry...Please, leave me alone."

The raven haired man chose not to respond to his plead. He used his other hand to touch Wolfram somewhere else. The blond gasped when digits begun to massage his stomach with circle motions. The soldier wanted to push it away but it was feeling good. He closed his eyes, letting Yuuri sense his respiration with his hand on his belly. The shivers Wolfram had sent vibrations to the double black.

" Does your stomach hurt, Wolfram?" he asked gently. " Is this the reason why you didn't eat a lot?"

When the blond remained silent, Yuuri insisted:

" Tell me the truth, please."

" ...Yes, a little. I...I threw up earlier."

With Wolfram's head on one of his arms and the other arm passed on the green-eyed man's waist to stroke his stomach, Yuuri moved closer to him. The prince caught a glimpse of something green through his eyelids. He opened his eyes, and then could see his love was trying to heal him with his maryoku.

" Y-you can use it on Earth?"

" Obviously"

Yuuri felt trembling fingers reached for his healing hand and when Wolfram's hand covered his, he let the blond interlace their fingers. All at once, he gasped when his ex-fiancé turned around to face him and locked his arms around his neck. The embrace was tight and warm.

Yuuri almost fell down on the bed but his two hands flattening on the mattress allowed him to find balance.

" Please, Yuuri...I know you love Sara. I know you like him very much, but just give Greta and I one day. Just that..."

The words had gone along with something damping the king's neck. On their own, his arms came around Wolfram's waist to hug him. He pressed the blond stronger against his body when he felt a sob shaking both of them.

" I will give you this day, Wolfram. Tomorrow...Greta, you and I will have fun all together in the town. There is going to be a fair. I will make sure you will love it. So please, don't cry."

" I'm not crying, Yuuri..." the golden haired man whispered, his eyes brighting with joy in the night.

" I'm smiling..."

TBC

Eirina


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. YUURAM/SARAYUU** .**Some spoilers.**

**A/N: The chapter is long so I separated it in two parts:**

**A. Wolfram ****B. Sara.**

**Feel free to read one part or the two.**

**A. WOLFRAM**

A wide smile spread on Wolfram's face as he helped his daughter to button her light jacket. She was also the other happy one in the room. Yuuri wanted to spend one entire day with them. Like in the past, when there were only the three of them. If only they could turn back time!

_I have no reason to be sad...I should take advantage of this day and only keep the good memories._

Wolfram, kneeling down to pick up Greta's white shoes, stopped in his moves, trying to recuperate an even breath.

_I'm thinking like someone who is about to go away._

His head lightly shook. Blond bangs fell down like a golden rain. The night before, when he had received a surprise visit from a certain double black, his heart had gone through a real turmoil. On one hand, his body and his soul ached for Yuuri's gentle voice, body, presence, warmth and attention. On the other hand, he had been saying to himself a Yuuri not loving him should not tire himself to visit him. After the sweet moment they'd been able to share, courage had filled him again. Not in the sens he would surely have Yuuri back but in the sens he still had a bit of his consideration and friendship. Yuuri had also dared, which was surprising, to lie down next to him for a few minutes until Wolfram had found sleep again.

The door opened and Yuuri's head stuck into the bedroom.

" Are you ready?"

" Yes, we are." Wolfram answered after he was done with putting the white shoes to Greta's legs.

" Where are you going to bring me?" The little girl exclaimed, quite cheerfully. Her sparkling eyes were brighting her face, a contrast very striking with her sad face. She was quite impatient to discover this thing they reserved for her.

" It's a surprise, princess." Wolfram told her with a playful tone.

" Your dad is right." Yuuri added. " Just wait a bit longer, okay?" he winked and Greta squealed with joy.

Wolfram, whose lips were completely giving a wide smile for the first time for a long time, eyed the basket Yuuri was holding. It got him surprised and curious.

" What is it?"

" Our meal for today. I wanted to bring you to a park. I think it's a place quite suited for a child."

They went downstairs. In the living-room, Anselm and Sara were playing with a ball.

~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~

" Yuuri! Yuuri! Look! The wheel! It's huge!" Greta was bouncing like an excited kitten in front of a linen ball. It was hot that day, and Yuuri had ended up buying ice-creams for the three of them.

" And there are also people on it!" exclaimed Wolfram, opening his eyes wide.

Yuuri chuckled.

" It was made for that. People buy sweets or...nothing and they take seats on the wheel. Then they admire the landscape while it turns."

" Oh! I want to try it!" their daughter pointed her finger towards the highest seat on the wheel. She could hear the persons sitting on it laughing and talking loudly.

People stole glances at Wolfram and Greta, obviously quite curious to know who the strangers were. Yuuri was quick to notice their gazes on his family and it slightly upset him. As much as he felt proud of them, he didn't want them to be watched like beasts.

A man dared stare at Wolfram with hungry eyes, clearly writing his desire to approach the blond. Yuuri's nostrils smelled his scent. _Lust. Sex. _The same man poked his friend's arm, whispering him to look at Wolfram. His friend did so. Immediately his face lit with greed as if the emerald eyed boy was food. Yuuri didn't need more to read his thoughts. _Hey, let's get him for a threesome_. It woke something up inside the King. Angrily, the double black sent dark looks at them, his glare like a striking lightning. They all averted their eyes as if an obscure power was looming over them. Yuuri kept his eyes on the perverts until he was sure those intruders were getting away.

_I swear if they start again, I'll..._

" Yuuri...?"

The soft yet worried voice acted like a clasp. The young man spontaneously peered into Wolfram and Greta's direction. They were watching him with worry and curiosity, their heads slightly tilted to observe him better.

" Is there something wrong..." Wolfram's voice trailed off when he caught a glimpse of Yuuri's feelings – anger, irritation – in his ebony eyes. He shuddered to the realization, he instantly faulted himself for that. _Is he angry because of me?... _Greta could see his skin goose bumping as if a cold wind had blown on it.

Wolfram saw the seemingly older face of his ex-fiancé. The Maou was somewhere there.

" Y...Yuuri...?"

" I...Sorry, were you talking to me?"

" N-no...It's just that...Greta and I saw you getting angry and we didn't know wh..."

" It's okay, there were just some fellows I disliked here...Let's go to the fair now."

" Yay!" Greta's cheerfulness was the return to the normal. She jumped in between them so that she could then grab both their hands. " Here we go!"

...

Yuuri couldn't stop laughing hard as his stomach hurt him. In one of the fair machines- a kind of giant iron octopus whose long members had seats attached to them- Greta and Wolfram had taken place with other people. The octopus was moving in circles, hastening its rhythm. On one hand, Greta was happily giggling, her light laugh filling the air. On the other hand, Wolfram was ordering the octopus to stop, his stomach upside down. A few stares came his way but he couldn't say that he cared. All he obviously wanted was to get off of the machine.

Finally when it was over, Wolfram was the first to stand up from his seat, turning around to take his daughter in his arms and then joined Yuuri's side stumblingly.

" Yuuri, it was so great! I want to do it again!"

" You had fun, Greta, it's cool! Not like someone I know..."

Wolfram's glare kept him from saying more. Yuuri held back a laughter.

" You seemed to have enjoyed yourself a lot, you wimp!"

" Oh, just like you did when I tried the haunted house!"

" Mph! You kept screaming like a damn damsel in distress!"

Yuuri flushed to the insult.

" I'm the King and not a..."

" The King of kids!"

Greta smiled to their bickering. It only brought her back warm memories.

Her hazel eyes then wandered their gaze on other stands. One belonged to a seller of strange eatable red balls. Many people- families, couples, or single persons- bought them and looked quite delighted to eat them.

" Yuuri, Wolfram!" She tugged at the double black boy's T-shirt.

" Yes, what is it?"

" Can we taste these...these things?"

She waved her hand towards what she had noticed. Yuuri's face brightened and he nodded quite energetically.

He led his friend and the little girl to the seller. Wolfram inspired longly the sugar smell, his mouth beginning to salivate. He could recognize good things easily. Yuuri had often teased him about him having a sweet tooth. The blond's metabolism surely possessed one of the most fabulous ability: accepting food as much as an elephant could and then his body never taking too much weight. Wolfram jealously kept his secret.

" Yuuri, wh-what is it?" Greta asked as she was watching the seller doing his job in order to sell them his goods.

" Well, can you see these fruits? They're...Earthen apples" he said in a murmur " and the man is diving them into a hot red liquid...This is sugar. They color it with another product-a red product- that we can eat. Then it gets frozen around the apples. So then the apples look like big bright jewels. In French, they're called _Pommes d'amour_. Apples of love. "

" This is amazing!" the auburn haired girl replied, mesmerized. " Can we do that when we get back to Shin Makoku?"

" Of course, if this is what you want."They sat down on a distant green lawn, watching people entertaining themselves in the fair. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, the sun was coloring their skins and lighting their bangs and the apples were delicious. Yuuri felt internally glad that they had no allergy to the fruit.

Then they opened the basket and started the pic-nic. Miko once again was proving she could be an excellent cook despite her obsession for her curry. Wolfram, completely starved, swallowed three sandwiches and gulped down one liter of strawberry juice, emptying three small bottles. Yuuri looked at him, both fascinated and amazed while Greta was lowly chuckling.

" Wolfram...One can say you're pregnant."

the golden haired boy choked on his drink and spilled it across the nearby grass. He glared at Yuuri.

" I'm not! And if I was, who would be the father?"

" I don't know." Yuuri's grin made him blush bright.

" Mazoku men, just like Human men can't have children. I thought Gunter taught you that."

" Oh, what a pity...I would have enjoyed to see you pregnant with a big tummy..." Yuuri teased him again. But to his surprise, the joke didn't make Wolfram smile. In the place of a smile, there was a sad face and the blond looked away.

" Wolf..."

" The only man I would have wanted to carry the child if I could get pregnant is already married to someone else."

A couple of seconds were necessary for Greta and Yuuri to understand every of his word. Greta's heart swelled with sadness and melancholy. Embarrass overwhelmed Yuuri with the strength of a storm. How stupid and clumsy of him to have said that to Wolfram. The blond was still hurt by his marriage. In spite of his desire to relieve Wolfram of his pain and tears- because he did know that the blond cried at night- he just couldn't cancel his marriage with Saralegui. Yuuri deeply liked Sara and the two of them ruled the country quite well. True, Sara had to prove again to Shin Makoku that he was worth his role and title, but nothing, except the silly and dirty rumors that ran about him, had

revealed a dark side from him. He could compare Saralegui to a lamb.

" I'm sorry, Wolfram. Really I am."

" Don't. I will surely get used to the idea."

" Still...aren't you sure that you're not feeling sick anymore? You're eating a lot. Your body has probably felt your earlier hunger and your food privation."

" Wolfram is compensating for his yesterday lack of nutriments. He is right to fill his stomach with all that. Even though I really think he shouldn't eat that fast. He can throw up and once again, everyone is going to think he's expecting a baby. To tell you the truth, this is what I had thought...too." Greta uttered, parting her lips to bite on her chocolate pastry. Yuuri couldn't help his surprise. It still astounded him to have such intelligent a daughter. It reminded him of the fact she was growing.

_Stupid reality! Let my daughter be a nice little girl who only loves her daddies!_

Wolfram picked a chocolate pastry up too in order to forget a bit of his bitterness.

In the same basket, Greta found a multitude of objects quite interesting. The small ball she discovered seemed to say her ' Play with me!'

To please her, both Wolfram and Yuuri invented new games with the ball and the three of them enjoyed themselves playing with the round toy. Breathless, the two young fathers collapsed on the downy grass a few minutes later, their cheeks flushed. Greta, not far away, kept playing and singing, which reassured them. They still could listen to her.

Yuuri lightly pressed the back of his hand against Wolfram's cheek.

" Oh, you're hot...Your skin is burning."

" Both of you made me run."

" Sorry. Hold on, drink a bit."

Greta momentarily stopped her games, giving herself a break to watch them her heart's content.

She saw Yuuri and Wolfram lying on the grass.

Yuuri looked into his jade eyes as if nothing else mattered. His hand stroked Wolfram's cheek _tenderly_. Wolfram's eyelids almost instantly slid shut, as if savoring his proximity with his former fiancé. Then the jet haired young man grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. He poured a bit of the fresh element in his palm and gently massaged the fair haired man's flushed skin with it. Wolfram snuggled closer to him.

" Thank you, Yuuri."

It would take wild horses to prevent Yuuri from doing something completely simple and natural. As he leaned forward, Wolfram held his breath, and a warm pair of lips were pressed on his forehead.

" Yuuri, I think Greta is staring at us."

**B. SARA**

Sara was stroking Anselm's blond curls, the boy profoundly sleeping in his bed. He had needed time to do such a simple act naturally. Contrary to the boy, the platinum haired sovereign had never truly had a family. His mother might have loved him like every mother did with her children. But he had been alone since his early age, spending his time reading, watching flowers and witnessing his father's ships leaving the port every time the man had to fight. He had sought for his tenderness, his love and attention but all he'd got was indifference and apparent coldness. Maybe Gilbert had upraised his son this way in order to make him a robust and sturdy man. Had he looked further into Sara's eyes, he would have realized he needed more than that to make his child a good king. He hadn't understood that the blond boy that ran after him to get only one look from him was as sensitive as a seven year old could be. As Saralegui had failed to find praise and attention from his father, he'd then done many crazy things which would have made every father proud of. Only...His father had judged those things to be silly and unworthy and even sometimes too dangerous. So instead of an award, Sara had often received punishment. He'd never cried, he'd never complained, but every harsh word from Gilbert's mouth was like a knife stabbing him. In the end, the light sun eyed male had started to think the final solution-time- would solve everything between the two, that it was only a difference of personalities. Unfortunately fate hadn't let much time to the impressive king to get to know his son better. He soon died. Never had Sara been feeling such a waste before this event. He had figured out that his father would remain an enigma everlastingly, that the harsh gaze that had looked at him with coldness would keep its secret forever. His mother was still away after her husband's death. He could compare this woman to the wind, unable to slide his hand on her long hair to feel that she was really alive and human, and not some kind of ghost who wandered in the corridors without never sending a look his way.

He sighed, removing his appendage from Anselm's curls.

" Sara...are you ready?"

" Yes."

Sara raised up from the bed, following Yuuri out.

...

" You look pensive. I hope it's not because I left you alone today."

" Not that..." Sara affirmed softly, his eyes locked on the ground. His hands on his jacket pockets fidgeted with the medicine boxes. He had needed to swallow more vitamins tonight to be able to have his walk with Yuuri. Both of them had abandoned the Shibuyas' house for a few hours to take advantage of their time alone without having all the family eating their rare quality time. Nights on earth felt different but thanks to the summer period, it was hot enough after ten pm. Yuuri's mother had freaked out when they'd told her they would get out.

The two looked more like friends, treading simply on the asphalt, beside each other, their silhouettes throwing shadows under lamps lights. Still, Yuuri's body was close enough to Sara's to let anyone think there was more than friendship between the two.

" So what is it? Will you allow me to know better what you think? Since I met you, I have never really been aware of your personal thoughts. I mean I do know what you think about me, us, my country, my family, our current situation. But deep inside, no one could fool me, neither you. Do you believe me when I say you there is much more in your eyes? The more I look at you, the less you can hide."

Sara stopped walking, peeking at Yuuri before shaking his head and continuing to step further. The raven haired boy imitated him without uttering a single word.

The blond's voice reached his ears seconds later when they arrived at the end of a street.

" Yuuri. Have you ever been feeling as if something dark and irreversible was close to happen?"

"... I have. With the forbidden boxes. The first time I faced this entity called Shinou, haunted by Soushu, I felt my knees weakening. If my friends wouldn't have been fighting with me, I can tell you for sure I wouldn't be there today."

" Alright...It's just that...I worry from time to time about my arrival here. What if we perturb an element that is meant to protect the rules of the world and the balance between every universe? Even though we are legitimate kings and powerful people, we can't act as we want to."

" S...Sara, what do you mean? What does all this speech mean?"

The honey eyed male, exhaling a long sigh, finally turned around to peer into the dark eyes.

" Well. I'm going to tell you the truth. Before all your friends came into my dimension and that my world get destroyed, I studied ancient books. And do you know what was written? They were saying that you don't..."

Three men made their way in his sight, just behind Yuuri. Saralegui's voice trailed off. The looks they had immediately informed Sara of their true intentions. The blond's hand lifted to grip Yuuri and pull him behind him. Not needing his husband to know that they were not alone anymore, the double black looked over his shoulder.

" Wow, you've got a bomb with you, kiddy! Who's that chick beside you?"

The used language warned Yuuri about the mess they seemed to promise to do with them. He faced them slowly, finally Sara being the one having a body sheltering him from the danger.

" What? What are you looking at, you skank?" One of the men, the thinnest one, retorted when he realized Yuuri wasn't going to shut up in front of them. The mysterious glint he suddenly saw in Yuuri's dark eyes scared him, his hairs standing on end. It was not human. Then his eyes went to the blond behind Yuuri, and there too he could watch like a supernatural fire dancing in the golden eyes.

Eventually, Yuuri's hand sneaked behind him to grab Sara's.

" Let's go, Sara. Let's walk back home."

Saralegui sent a cold gaze towards the three men, eying one in particular who didn't look Earthen at all. He wondered if Yuuri saw that too. But as they had to leave, he let it aside.

" Kill them." came a deep manly voice.

Yuuri and Sara instantly whirled around as one of the men rushed in their direction, raising a huge sword with only one hand. " What's that?" Yuuri couldn't help but say, his astonishment leaving room for fear. His body momentarily paralyzed.  
_What is happening?_

He didn't understand anything.

He felt a hand pushing him aside-Sara- he saw blond hair moving in the light wind as someone-Sara- ran to the armed man. The blond avoided the hit with a speed that couldn't belong to a simple mortal, gripping the man's arm and giving a powerful beat in his stomach with his knee.

" Sara..." Yuuri found it hard to believe what he had seen. The man who was holding the sword tumbled forward before falling down wretchedly like an exploded castle.

" Kill him!" ordered one of the standing men to the second. The latter jumped from left to right before a sword appeared in his left fist in a bluish fog. He made circular motions with the weapon in the air before whirling and attacked Sara. But the blond fetched the sword of the man who was lying on the floor like a dead leaf and, with the same speed that impressed Yuuri, stepped back, avoiding the sword hit of his enemy. Taking advantage of his enemy's evident surprise, Sara sliced his head off.

The third man-the one who had ordered the murder twice- disappeared, letting a gray smoke in place of his body.

Yuuri felt his bile up his throat and vomited his dinner . Sara kept his eyes on something distant in the dark, his fist tightly clenched around the sword. His stare was hard and full of hatred but also despair. Yuuri, when looking up at him slowly, barely recognized the delicate feminine boy he'd got married with.

" S...Sara...you chopped his head off..."

" Don't care. He was ugly."

The ebony haired man was shocked with those cold words.

" Who were they? They looked like normal jerks of my world a-and not th-those..."

" Soldiers. They were soldiers of my dimension."

Yuuri couldn't stay in the place for too long, feeling sick and frightened and mostly, threatened. He felt shivers as Sara's revelation hit him hard on the head as if someone was pushing-balling with it.

" Let's go home, Sara!" he took his hand.

"...Yes..."

Golden eyes watched a black cloaked silhouette walking away, the dark fabric floating in the air, shining eyes peering at Sara.

TBC

Eirina

A/N: For lilgurlanima. The second and last chapter of ' A night of Hope' is on my LJ, my homepage if you want to read it and so, know the end. I won't publish it on Fanfiction as I can't lower the rating.

A/N-2: Real Affection will soon be over. You'll see how the situation will get solved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: a little OOC. YUURAM/ SARAYUU**

Yuuri and Sara walked back home in less than ten minutes. Yuuri was scared and it took him a lot not to shake because of stress. He couldn't fight against the weird and unfamiliar smell he'd been breathing for a few minutes. Soon, he understood Sara's clothes emanated this scent.

The lights had been switched off in the Shibuyas house. Not a sound came to reach their ears. It was strangely silent. Yuuri guessed everyone was already sleeping.

Sara leaned on him, locking one arm around Yuuri's neck as if to find support. He too had been taken aback by the recent attack. The double black searched for his keys inside his pocket. When he found nothing, his face changed colour, going from tan to pale.

" I've forgotten my keys."

" Is there no other way to go in?"

" Let's see with the back door..."

They checked the said door but it was locked as well as the main one. Internally berating himself, Yuuri let a long sigh out. He looked into Sara's golden eyes and felt reassured to see a sheepish smile on the blond's delicate face.

" I don't want to wake anyone up."

" Isn't there any inn or...hotel around?" Sara hesitated on the right word to say.

Yuuri's lips curled at the corner.

" A hotel?..."

" If we can't go in, we're not going to stay out...mainly with unknown men willing to kill us."

" Do you know what people do in a hotel?"

Sara looked back at Yuuri then caught a glimpse of the lust in the dark eyes. He gave a slight elbow hit on his stomach.

" We almost got killed and you're thinking about that. You pervert."

" But this is how you like me, huh, Sara-kun?"

The jet haired man laced his arms around his husband to pull him to him. Sara accepted the kiss.

As always, Yuuri's kiss was good and it caressed all fears and pains away. He stroked the black bangs with his fingers before lowering his hand back near his hip. The sound of the door slowly opening stopped their current business. When they turned their heads towards it, the sudden light made them blink. Then, they recognize a typical pouting face framed with golden hair like a halo. But this time, the face harbored a darker expression and an undeniable pain and a visible jealousy.

" Wolfram..." Yuuri whispered.

The curled haired man crossed his arms over his chest, looking up and down at them. He must have damped a bit his face, maybe because of his worry, as some tight ringlets had formed atop his forehead.

" What is it?" He asked tersely.

" We...we've just come back...er...We couldn't go in the house as I...then we..."

" I'm not talking about your kiss!" Wolfram snapped up, frowning. " I'm talking about that!"

He made a movement of his chin to indicate Sara's clothes. Both Yuuri and Sara looked down at the blond's garments . The small red stains on his ivory jacket startled the two young men. And right away, the Demon King understood where the odd smell came from. So he was right. It wasn't Sara's usual perfume he'd been breathing since their way back at home.

" Sara..."

" Don't panic, I'll get changed."

The honey-eyed king passed Wolfram by, brushing off his elbow. He headed soundlessly towards the bathroom and decided to shower. Yuuri came in too, giving a grateful smile at Wolfram. Then he tumbled tiredly until he could sit down on the sofa. Wolfram followed him, taking a place next to him. He lifted his hand to caress the other man's cheek.

" You haven't slept a lot, have you?"

" True...I know I'm always making weird dreams but I don't quite remember them."

" W-weird dreams?" Wolfram's voice had got shaky. He couldn't tell Yuuri Ludwig was often haunting his, thus making his dreams nightmares. How he wished to forget all this mess with the red haired soldier. Yuuri nodded so slightly that the green eyed prince barely noticed it.

" Yeah...but beside this, it's okay. We should think of going back to Shin Makoku. I have my hands full."

" What's happened? With Sara? And the blood?" his emerald green eyes scanned Yuuri's body and face accurately. He hadn't been harmed. Then his nostrils twitched as he moved closer to the double black.

" It smells...vomit..."

" Sorry, I have thrown up."

" Why?!"

" We've been attacked by men. But from what Sara said, they may be soldiers of his dimension." Yuuri's brows were drawn in a frown. He straightened on the sofa, the leather wrinkling under the pressure of his movements. " Sara said...we were perhaps destroying the balance between our universes...because he has come here. And maybe, he shouldn't have." He sighed again. " I don't want to think like that. I don't want to loose anything. We'll soon be back in Shin Makoku. Then, I'll ask Gunter to search for information about all this for me! As much as I care about the safety of both my worlds...I can't renounce to..."

Yuuri stopped his speech. He slapped his forehead with his palm. Seriously, what was he thinking about? Talking to Wolfram about Saralegui as if Wolfram was only a friend? Why was he always forgetting about his former fiancé's feelings? His lack of wisdom sometimes upset him.

" I'm sorry Wolfram...I didn't mean to..."

The blond cast his eyes aside, then shook his head.

" I can understand you. If I ever lost someone dear to me, I don't know how I would react. I just know that I would like to follow this person into death. So...if you ever need my help, I'll be happy to lend you a hand." He looked back at Yuuri with a soft smile. It warmed his heart.

He didn't back up when the blond rested his hand on his. Nor when he pulled Yuuri into a comforting embrace. His caresses on his back were relaxing.

" Yuuri, I'm going to bed. Good night, darling." Sara said neutrally, crossing the living-room until he reached the doors. He hadn't even sent a glance at them. The Japanese man and Wolfram instantly let go of one another, eyes wide, then peering into Sara's direction. But the latter was already out of sight.

" Well, I think I'm going to..." Yuuri mumbled, averting his eyes. He scratched his hair clumsily, thus not hiding well his embarrassment.

" Okay, see you tomorrow."

...

In Shin Makoku, the situation had worsened. The king had been on Earth for almost a week. And during all that time, strangers and unfamiliar creatures had caused trouble everywhere in the kingdom. Gwendal and Gunter couldn't count the number of casualties anymore. Fortunately, everyone had been saved in time. Conrad had settled a quick security system. He could intervene very rapidly, thus avoiding sinister consequences. The strangers were men with somber clothes and using huge swords which appeared with magic. The way they battled and fought was different from what they knew.

It therefore became pretty clear they came from another world. After an investigation, their suspicions fell on Sara's arrival and his world.

...

" I like soccer, I think that is quite funny and entertaining." Sara said, kicking into a balloon. The spherical object came onto a wall of an old unoccupied house.

"...You make me laugh! Who fought you would be that sportive?"

" I was not allowed to practice such sports but it's never prevented me from getting stronger."

Anselm ran towards the balloon to fetch it for Yuuri. Once he gave the toy to his adoptive father, the double black kicked too. The ball landed on a tree.

" Congrats!" Sara mocked.

" Yes, congrats. You suck at that." Anselm repeated, with a snicker.

Yuuri couldn't suppress his laugh. He tumbled towards the tree and climbed on it. The ball was soon caught, easily. He sat up on one of the branches and admired the beautiful park his heart's content. There were not many people that day. They had all the park for themselves.

He saw Sara and Anselm waving at him before heading towards the lake. The swans were swimming peacefully and leisurely. Anselm tore some roses off to throw them onto the birds. He got scowled by Sara, which made Yuuri chuckle. The blond child had his head lowered, surely a pout on his face. Sara then opened one of their bags and withdrew from it bread. With Anselm who recovered his joy quickly, the platinum haired king fed the swans.

Further away, Yuuri could see Greta and Wolfram trying to practice baseball. They had their special clothes for. Wolfram seemed to enjoyed himself, throwing a ball at his daughter. Greta gigglingly caught it with her two tiny hands.

He got off of the tree and joined his daughter and the blond.

" Let me help you."

" Sara...look there are other swans and also ducks over there, can I feed them too?"

" Sure. Go ahead."

The amber eyed man watched his son running impatiently towards the animals.

He took a step forward then stopped.

" You..."

The sight of a black cloaked silhouette floating like a ghost made his hairs stand on end. Through the multiple feelings and emotions crossing his mind and body, he could feel his heartbeat hastening suddenly before it brutally nearly came to a halt. His face had considerably paled. All his members refused to move.

And he'd forgotten everything around.

" You...What do you..."

The person beneath the cloak didn't let him time to ask questions. He held out his hand , palm facing the sky, and a long ebony bow appeared on it. He passed the other hand behind his shoulder until it reappeared with a long sharp black arrow. Adjusting it as he should, his shining eyes peering into Sara's, he chose his target then his fingers let go of the taut string.

The arrow pierced Sara's chest then his heart.

The wide eyed boy flickered.

" Huh? Father?" Anselm said, looking at him, with a frown. " Fath..."

His eyes grew larger. In a matter of seconds, he had got rid of the bread and was hurrying away from the birds.

" SARA! FATHER!"

The blond collapsed on the ground.

Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta turned around. When he saw why his son had cried out, Yuuri's heart almost stopped.

He immediately ran, forcing his legs to accelerate.

" SARA!!" Wolfram and Greta followed him.

When he was close enough to get him, he fell on his knees and took the blond in his arms.

He was no fool not to understand something terrible had just happened.

" SARA! W-what...!!"

" He's fallen like this!" Anselm said, big tears damping his cheeks.

Saralegui's face was pale, a thread of blood escaping from his lips. He looked at Yuuri.

_He can't see the arrow..._

So then, he knew.

He caressed with his thumb Yuuri's hand, not able to hear Yuuri's shouts and pleas, his view fading and blurring. He could barely feel the smile he was giving his husband for the last time.

_See you later, my love. We were not meant to be together in this life._

" SARA!! Sara!! Please, wake up! Wake up! Don't close your eyes!"

" I'm calling an ambulance!" Wolfram said, panicked, his hands rummaging nervously inside his pockets to get his phone. Greta didn't know what to do. She was staring with wide eyes at Sara, not feeling her tears trickling down her face.

Anselm, his face damped, turned around as if called.

This was when he could see the man with the black cloak. His hood taken off, it revealed emerald green eyes, and golden curls. But the grim line on his lips was sinister.

" F...father..." Anselm stuttered, his disbelief increasing.

The man- or the wizard- was totally indifferent to the scene, to Yuuri's cries. He just gave a smile at Anselm, walking away until he vanished like a fog.

_With your death, Sara, I have just saved the worlds. Even though you made more than one happy, we just couldn't keep you in this world. You were meant to die sooner. But the love you knew for the first time turned you away from your fate longer than expected. _

_You'll be remembered as another sun..._

TBC

Eirina


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC finally YUURAM... (edit a few things)**

The doctor and the fire brigade tried their best to reanimate Sara. The blond was lying totally motionless, his eyes staring passionless at some point in the blue sky. It was however a beautiful day, hot and full of light. After a few minutes, the man who was practicing a heart massage, slowly stopped, then looked at his watch.

" Death hour, 2: 37 pm." They concluded a heart attack as the arrow was invisible to their eyes.

" We're sorry." one of the men said to Yuuri, his head lowered, sincerely saddened. " But your...your friend has just passed away."

" FATHER! PAPA!!PAPA!" Anselm shrieked, shoving the men aside, and falling down on his knees next to the corpse. " No! No! Give my father back! Give my father back!!" His tears slid along his round cheeks. His thin arms locked around the long-haired man.

" He...really passed away?" Yuuri asked, staring down at his husband. Wolfram tightened his hand on his.

" Yes, we're sorry. We'll bring him to..."

They suddenly heard a thunder of applause. Dark clouds ominously covered the sky, stealing the sun place. Little by little big raindrops begun to fall.

" What is it?"

" It wasn't supposed to rain today! The outlook was wrong!"

" L-Look!"

They all watched Yuuri.

His hair grew longer, he became taller and his eyes slanted, obscuring like the sky. All around him, a dark blue aura was floating.

" Yuuri!" Wolfram gaped at him. Greta's heartbeat quickened, her fists clenched around her dress. The double black knelt in front of Sara then slid his arms under his shoulders and legs. Standing up slowly, he created his own access to Shin Makoku. Another lake appeared in the middle of the park.

" His death is unfair..." he stated with a deep voice.

In a matter of seconds, he moved towards the lake and disappeared, water dragons swallowing him.

" YUURI!!" Wolfram howled, running after him.

The clouds vanished, the lake too, and the rain stopped. Wolfram jumped but he slid and fell down. In place of the lake, there was the usual stony ground of the park.

" Y-Yuuri..." the blond whispered. His shock was so great he wasn't feeling the hurt of the long wound on his leg, nor did he care about the blood running along it.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A water whirl made its appearance high into the blue sky of Shin Makoku. Like on Earth, it darkened as if night had taken possession of the day. Fortunately for the people of the kingdom, it was happening above a long green field where there was no house; where trees, grass and flowers were the only inhabitants.

As if carrying a God, the two water dragons interlaced each other, the Maou, with Sara cradled on his arms, standing upon their heads. Slowly, the creatures headed to the ground, sliding like peaceful streams along paths. Their jaws touched the floor. The King was put down on the grass, his dragons bowing down to him.

Rain started to pour down like a flood. Enormous thunders clasped frighteningly, the sky was soon filled with lightnings. The dragons took a sprint up in the air, them being long flows heading towards the sky. They begun to howl.

In the Kingdom, everyone felt fear and worry invading their minds, making the more rationals afraid and panicked. The mothers took their babies back home, the men stood on the main place of the villages to watch the sky with deep frowns. When it became too dangerous to stay out, they went home. Once again, Yuuri's crew – Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter- were alerted and started to search for the cause of it. Though, soon they caught sight of the dragons and understood who was doing the mess. An atmosphere of terrible pain and sadness was reigning as if being in its right. Something awful must have happened.

" I can only think of something special to explain the current situation." Murata stated with a pessimist tone, his eyes hiding behind his round glasses.

" I can see nothing will be solved quite soon. Everyone will have to wait for a return to a normal." Shinou answered, sitting on one of the forbidden boxes. " Yuuri, his children...but also Wolfram. Specially Wolfram."

" Heika! Stop that! Please, you're going to destroy the kingdom!" Gunter cried out as he was trying to reach the desperate monarch. The Maou sent him a cold look.

Wind was blowing over the surroundings with an appalling strength, menacing to make his friends fly in the air. Gwendal frowned at him, his face wrinkling more under the power of the raging elements. He stole a glance at Conrad who was trying to walk in his king's way.

" Heika..." he first shouted. A few meters were separating him from the dark-haired man. He then saw the closed eyed blond king lying lifeless on the king's arms. So then, everything become clear. " Yuuri!" he must call his heart. " As much as I can understand you, as much as I can feel your pain" his memory about Julia came back " You can't go on this way! Many people are going to be seriously hurt! The flood has already destroyed villages! Stop it, please!"

The Maou was staring at him, wordlessly.

" Please, Yuuri, come back, don't let your pain and your hatred overcoming you! I don't want you to regret what you will have done!"

A couple of seconds later, the dragons, the wind, the rain,the thunders and the lightnings ceased almost brutally.

His black hair shortening, his body finding his normal size back, and his eyes getting all round and large again, Yuuri crumbled down on his knees, his tiredness and despair pushing him down. Sara was now lying on the ground, his long blond hair damping with the wet grass.

Conrad approached him carefully, so did Gunter and Gwendal. Their eyes widened when they discovered the reason of Yuuri's wrath wakening. The double black bent over Sara's corpse.

The cries and the sobs of the king echoed in all the kingdom.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

" Father, why did you do this?"

Green eyes stared at green eyes for answers.

A smile met his gaze:

" You've been growing up a lot. Your mother didn't say much about you."

" I don't-I don't want to think about you and mama right now. I want explanations. It's you who sent this arrow. Why..."

His voice became shaky. The word was so difficult to utter. His voice constricted in his throat.

" Why did you kill him?"

" He couldn't stay here. The more we let him, the more, we were _loosing_. We wanted him to die sooner, as soon as he stepped in the Maou's world. But I could see he was going to look after you, he was going to bask you with love. So I asked _them_ if we could leave more days, more months, more years for the three of you. But _they _said, months, years were too much to ask and to grant. _They_ were very reluctant to give you them. In the end, only a few weeks have been granted you with."

Tears slid down Anselm's face. His father looked at him with odd eyes, not even trying to comfort his son and take him in his arms. The boy cried again for minutes.

" You didn't care that much when you targeted him with this arrow? Weren't you telling yourself ' I'm killing my son's protector' when your eyes stared at Sara coldly?"

" I have no feeling when I recuperate a life. A Death wizard never feels remorses when he's doing his job."

" That's why eventually mother never wanted me to live with you. She loved your power, your strength but letting me becoming a wizard like you was out of the question. She was cruel...but she never wanted me to kill."

" I should give Sara back to his world, regardless of your feelings. Don't cry."

Anselm looked up at him, with semi-fearful, semi loving eyes. But he shook his head.

His father tilted his head on the side to see his eyes better, then his lips curled at the corners. His wavy and blond hair made him look like someone innocent.

" You're still crying."

" That's why I hate Wolfram. _I hated him_, I mean. He looks like you so much. Or rather, you look like his father. That's why mama fell in love with you. She copied Queen Celi at the very details. I for a long time thought you had left us until mama said me your work was keeping you away from us. I held you a grudge for a big part of my life."

He snorted, shaking his head once more.

" Because you took Sara away from me and Yuuri, I will hate you again."

" Wolfram von Bielefeld will make you happy too."

" He's not my father! I will hate him again! Do you know what he's made to Yuuri? Because of him, Yuuri went through turmoil and sadness! He suffered too much! All Wolfram's fault! I have just lost someone important to hear you then say he will be replaced by a selfish cheater!"

He spat his disgust.

" I'm sorry to say that, Anselm but as much as Yuuri loves Saralegui, he also loves Wolfram. It was a matter of time before they could make it up. If your mother had never interfered, they would have already been together."

Anselm's head lowered. He couldn't deny such a truth.

" Well, go back to your new world, Anselm."

Anselm opened his eyes, waking up from his deep slumber.

Wolfram was carrying him on his arms with a sad look; Greta treading next to him, staring silently at something in front of her.

" I want to see Yuuri." the boy said with a weak voice.

" I'll bring us back to Shin Makoku. But first, I should tell your grandparents and your uncle Shouri what has just happened." Wolfram almost said in a whisper, his face blank.

**TBC**

**Eirina**

**No much chapters left.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: OOC. Language.**

Something quite strange happened that day. This was something you wouldn't see very often, even if you were living in Shin Makoku.

The day of Sara's funerals, Yuuri had carefully put the corpse on a marble bed,in Shinou's temple, so that the people could make a tribute to the blond. The Demon King was then reading a speech. Suddenly, Sara's arms, face and his neck whitened, until they could see through his body. Yuuri's eyes widened as he witnessed, powerless , to the disappearance of the corpse.

" SARA!"

It was too late when he reached the marble tomb, the blond king had vanished. There was nothing in the place of his body. The flowers only remained.

Yuuri didn't even have the time to tell him how much he had loved the sunny but sad blond...No one knew where the corpse had gone.

......................

The day passed morosely. The sun shone during all those same days, the sky never failed to show its summer colors, blue reigning above all colours when people looked up; the gardens were perfumed with the flowers blossoming at every corner and everything suggested that it would last for quite a long time. However, it felt like irony. All this beautiful weather was stained with the colours of Death. It was impossible to turn a blind eye to what had taken place,to one of the most tragic events in the Kingdom.

The King was experiencing his first most personal grief. The lake that the flood Yuuri's water element had created harbored high the flag of Saralegui's last mark in this world. The memory of the blond sovereign with amber eyes was very strange. He'd been so little present but at the same time, had accompanied Yuuri so many times that people were under the impression he'd only been a ghost.

...................

The monarch was locked up in his bedroom, giving nearly no sign of his own existence. The trauma was still very great, it had washed up all kind of sanity inside him, leaving instead room for darkness. Wolfram, because he stood every day in front of his doors, could hear him cry. He shared with his brothers looks filled with despair and questions. What could they do for Yuuri? The double black was not the only one crying. Wolfram's tears often trickled down his face when he knew he could even not spend his days next to Yuuri. Despite his comprehension of the situation, Wolfram couldn't help but blame Yuuri's lack of attention. A tiny part of him wished Yuuri weren't so selfish in his sorrow.

One day, in place of the usual sobs, the blond boy was listening to an eerie silence. It scared him. He had to do something. He, gathering his courage, headed for the doors and knocked three times on it with his hand trembling. No answer. His brows frowning, he repeated his action. He got the same answer.

Wolfram gripped the bolt and hoping for his heartbeat to slow down, opened the doors. He looked around to what was offered to his view. The sight was awful. The room was in an unusual mess, the food-that the maids had to bring daily- was rotting on the table, leaving a suspect scent, his clothes were lying discarded on the floor, entangled with white shirts that had never belonged to Yuuri, Wolfram knew it well, having seen so many times the _other blond_ wearing them.

He looked at everywhere...until he found the man he wanted to comfort.

Yuuri was facing a wall, next to the doors. His forearms were leaning against the wall, so that his head was resting on his joined hands, his face hidden in them and long black bangs fell on his cheeks. Wolfram felt his already shattered heart break in other minute pieces.

" Yuuri..."

His ex-fiancé didn't seem to have heard the sound of his voice, still motionless and silent like rock. Wolfram took cautious steps forwards, his own eyes moist with tears.

" Yuuri..." it looked as if the Japanese boy would respond with silence only today. The fair haired boy reached out to rest one of his hands on the king's back. He felt Yuuri shiver under his simple, gentle and measured touch right away.

" Yuuri, we are extremely worried about you...We want you to come to us and do something...just to reassure us...I can't stop thinking about you and what you could do alone, here..."

" Get out of my room."

It struck him hard. Wolfram found it harsh to deal with Yuuri's coldness. Where had he learned to be speak so distantly? His tone was almost insulting. He wished it didn't hurt him like it was at this moment. Yuuri cared so little about his ex-best friend that it was like having him walking on him, crushing his heart without much concern. With Sara, Yuuri had never used this attitude. He knew he would cry if he compared their lives with the double black, once again so he put the thoughts aside.

" I can't, Yuuri, I can't...I've let you alone for too long. I have to take care of you. Someone has to do."

"..."

" I know you're devastated, and believe me or not, but I understand you. There are a bunch of people out there who are waiting for you. Like me...We all need our king."

" I want to be alone...Get out, please."

" Yuuri, did you hear what I said? I can't! I said I understood you and it's true. Saralegui...was wonderful with you, surely, and he made you happy. I-I'm feeling sorry for you but also for him..."

Wolfram didn't see that coming, Yuuri, in a matter of seconds, had his hand around Wolfram's neck. The blond gasped, his eyes bulging out.

" Just..." he hissed, his black eyes sending killing glares at Wolfram. " JUST SHUT UP WITH YOUR LIES! CAN YOU HEAR ME! JUST SHUP UP! Don't tell me lies when we all know you're happy that my husband died, after a horrible agony! You don't know how I feel and you have NO compassion for Sara! "

Wolfram was turning blue. Yuuri let go of him, throwing him like an old shoe against the doors, Wolfram's back hitting them in a loud noise. Yuuri's gaze was full of scorn. He looked down at him, while Wolfram was gasping for air.

" Now, get the f uck out of here. I don't want to see your face of a cheater. Go join Ludwig ghost or whoever wants to screw you. I'm sure this is the best you can come up with..."

Wolfram slowly stood up, his eyes hidden behind his long golden bangs. He chocked, a sob shaking him , as he opened the door and escaped running. Quick, quick! He had to find a place to hide and cry his heart's content, his shame and pain of being pushed away gnawing him like a parasite.

Conrad had been waiting for only a few seconds at the entrance of Yuuri's bedroom. his gaze was for the first time reproaching and cold. Yuuri brushed it off.

" Don't start on me with it, Conrato. Just don't"

" Your majesty, as much as I respect you, there are a few things that I can't let you do...like using violence onto one of your loyal subjects..."

" Loyal?" Yuuri's voice was tainted with mockery. " Are you pulling my leg? I think you should have a browse through a dictionary to get the exact definition of such a word...We both know this is not what suits to 'Wolfram'"

There was a silence before the brown haired soldier nodded and dared answer:

" Maybe not in this sens, I understand. But he's a loyal soldier whose first wish is to protect his King. He fell in love with you, he betrayed you but it never stopped him from cherishing you earnestly. He lost his engagement. He wasted it...but... With Greta, you are what matters the most to him." Conrad's voice was shaky. All in his attitude showed it took wild horses for him to hold back from shouting at his godson and even slapping him hard. Yuuri did not look at him, his eyes locked on a silent wall.

" He has lost an engagement...But in my very arms, I lost a life...Tell me what's worse. Loosing something as petty as an engagement which was from the start an accident, or loosing someone who showed you what love and devotion truly meant?" he looked straight into the brown haired guy's eyes. "Tell me."

Conrad, in spite of his open-mindfulness- couldn't believe it was Yuuri who acted like this. He just couldn't. He'd never thought for the whole time he'd spent with Yuuri that the boy would one day make him feel disgust.

**TBC**

**Eirina**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: OOC.**

" Captain, how should I hold that?"

" That?" Wolfram stepped in the soldier's direction and grabbed his sword. " That, this is your partner for life, so you better take care of it, and call it with a proper name!" he readjusted the weapon inside the boy's fist. " Now, Constant, try to swirl it a bit."

The soldier nodded, a bit flustered by Wolfram's touch and closeness. Under the green eyes, he tried what he'd been told, but his fascination for his captain was so great, that he made a wrong gesture and almost had a counterpart's head cut off. Wolfram hit his sword with his own sword, making the soldier fall onto his backside, and the other soldiers laughed. They were the blond's personal troop. And, if this was not with the king, they were in love with Wolfram.

" I'm sorry, captain, but this sword is too huge and heavy for me, I need another one!"

" I'm sure you're the one at fault!" said the blond with a smirk, fetching the sword. He looked at it from the handle to the shining tip. " Let's give it a try. Dan, you're tall and slim like Constant, but I'm sure this sword suits you. You're going to fight with me, and Constant, you'll see that practice is all that you need. Watch."

Dan, another beautiful soldier, took the sword and a battle started between Wolfram and he. Constant observed his comrade's skills and grace when he was using the sword, but his gaze was also glued on the handsome captain. The enthusiasm and the strength he could see in those fiery green eyes made a great impression on him. He used to be the fiancé of the king. Even after his betrayal, how could the sovereign refuse to forgive the blond and spouse him for good?

They didn't know what had happened exactly but according to the rumours, the king had brutalized Wolfram von Bielefeld, and since that day, the blond wasn't showing his gloomy face and his bitterness anymore, he was spending his days training his soldiers, his humour equal and _light_.

They wondered if he was getting over his breaking off with the king or if he was masking his sadness. It seemed he didn't want to let himself being hurt and touched by this anymore. He refused to show the king had pained him again.

In any case, despite the fact something looked wrong, it felt good to have their captain back and lively and talkative.

Wolfram defeated Dan a few seconds later and, proudly sheathed his sword back into his leather place at his hip. The soldiers cheered with his victory.

" See. A few more training months, and you'll get stronger. Well, I want another rival, I'm going to test everyone's ability!"

He caught sight of Gisela, who was standing on stairs outside, and understanding what she wanted, he said:

" Well, continue without me. I have an errand to run. Joachim, Dan, you'll second me for this training, I'll be back. "

He left them and followed Gisela into her office. She checked her heartbeat and wiped his sweat off his forehead.

" You're forcing yourself too much, Wolfram. Slow your training. I don't want to have you sick and feeble within the week."

He nodded his head up and down then exited the room. This time, Conrad called him.

" How are you?"

" I'm fine. Why does everyone worry so much?"

" You've not been yourself these last times. You're working 24h/24 and you know that never getting rest isn't good for you."

" I don't need you to stop me to tell me that!" Wolfram said in a stifle, arrogantly and bothered. Then he smiled. " My soldiers are happy that I'm back to them, I am glad to do what I was doing before this wimp interrupted everything, I am happy and content not to think of him all day long! You don't know how much my brain is resting from all those torments!"

Conrad had a weak smile. He knew Wolfram was lying to himself. He could leave him now, satisfied with these words, but someone had to tell Wolfram to watch out. And he was his big brother.

" You're strong, Wolfram. True. But you don't have my strength or Gwendal's."

He saw Wolfram's eyes light with dangerous fires. Amusement animated Conrad.

" Oh, I'm not saying you're weak or useless." he chuckled softly. " But someone has to tell you reality. The more you're forcing your body, the shorter your life will be. Sad but true. Again."

Wolfram's lower lip trembled.

" Does it entertain you to see me obliged to behave like this? I would do anything to forget him. At night, this is his face I can see, when I wake up, this is him I can feel. No matter what I'm trying to do, he has too much power over me. The more you talk about him, the more difficult it is to forget him. So I'm demanding you not to speak about him in front of me."

" So you're renouncing to the king?" Conrad asked with skepticism.

Wolfram averted his eyes.

" You know well my feelings about his majesty. To renounce to him would be the hardest and toughest of my decisions. And however, I have to. The Yuuri who married Saralegui is not the Yuuri I met. The person who will take Sara's place will be the luckiest here."

_I just refuse to see this person so I prefer to get away. _

" He or she will be treated magnificently and kindly, and it won't be me, seeing how little Yuuri can stand me now. I'm not expecting him to love me anymore. I did a silly thing, now, I'm ready to pay for that."

" Can you really imagine your life without him, Wolfram? He's your first love." it wasn't his intention to jolt burning memories inside his brother's mind but curiosity was eating at him. " Do you know how much it will cost you if you leave him completely? Can you guess if you will be able to bear to see him cherishing someone else?"

" Why all those questions, Conrad? Why?" Anger made Wolfram's voice shaky as he looked up to glare at his brother. " Just when I'm starting to make some decisions, just when I'm trying to get better and not let myself rot into despair and sadness, you're fucking up everything!"his breath hastened. " Yuuri can choose whoever he wants, it doesn't matter anymore! A wimp can find a wimpy match, but I refuse to chase someone like him! All the blame has been put on me, but does anyone care about how I'm feeling? Why did I do this? Easy to guess: this idiot was hurting me over and over again! He never gave a damn fuck about what I'm thinking and my feelings! I might have been selfish but I was ready to give my life for him!"

He held back his tears.

" I dreamed about being the one he needed but in the end, I'm only causing him more problems,and it's obvious that without me, Yuuri would be happier. So I prefer going away before he hates me more than he already does. There is one thing I dread more than everything else, it's that Yuuri hates me. I can endure gossips, a dirtied reputation, scornful looks and even solitude, but not his hatred."

" Your words and your behaviour say a lot about you...About what happened the other day, when he was...rough with you, I promise I will be the..."

" No" he shook his head, stubborn as ever. " No. I've been more hurt than that. I, of course, refuse to be touched and assaulted this way. But he only pushed me against the doors. That won't kill me, believe me."

_I can decipher everything about you, little brother. I admire your courage, Wolfram. I know your love for his majesty is greater than before...I won't talk about this anymore, because it's your decision but I hoped that you wouldn't give up..._

" Now...Conrad, I will ask his majesty if I can leave. I'll take my troops with me. I swear I won't be a trouble to the king anymore."

XXXXXXXXX

Wolfram asked for a permission to leave Blood Pledge Castle. In spite of the excuse he gave-he wanted to travel- both boys knew the real reason of this decision. If Wolfram had no longer his place within Yuuri's heart, he didn't have his place inside the castle anymore. Yuuri gave his permission without hesitation.

Greta's face was submerged with tears.

XXXXXXXXX

At night, inside the Royal bedroom.

In the bed, Yuuri was seated between large and downy cushions, his blanket up his hips. He was staring at the window. Outside, everything looked peaceful and the soft wind lifted the leaves. His bedroom had been cleaned from floor to ceiling.

" Is this what you want? Wasting all your chances to have a true family with Wolfram?"

The sound of Shinou's voice was like honey running inside his throat. Sweet, manly, seductive.

Yuuri didn't look at the dead king who was sitting on his pillow at his right.

" Who am I to hold him back?"

" His king. And more than that."

Yuuri didn't say anything. Shinou exhaled loudly.

" I'm not particularly a sentimental. But really...it hurts to see two young boys hurting each other when their affection is strong. The worst is over now. You should look forward and give a chance to Wolfram."

As Yuuri remained silent, Shinou continued.

" As you know, I have a special bound with Wolfram. I want him to be happy as I want you to be. Tell me, Yuuri, do you love Wolfram?"

" You did see how I reacted when he cheated on me. That's more than obvious."

" So why are you so violent with him? You probably knew he only wanted to help you, that day, when you pushed him away. He didn't deserve such a treatment, mostly from you. If you could see inside his heart, you would be amazed by all the feelings you created in him. The fire you lit yourself within him. You would see how much he longs for you, how much he needs you. No matter what Wolfram did, there's only one person that counts. When he tried to comfort you the other day, he didn't do that because he wanted to take advantage of the situation, no, Wolfram has more consideration than that, but he wanted to take care of you. He didn't want you to think that you were alone. And that, you ignored it. Instead, you played with his feelings, saying he was happy that Saralegui was dead. You don't know the pain you inflicted. His self-confidence had been entirely killed from this moment. Who was jerk enough to think that a death can resolve your problems?"

Yuuri swallowed his saliva.

" I am ashamed to have behaved this way with Wolfram. I don't want to hurt anyone like this. But are you trying to understand me? Wolfram...I know he wants the best for me...but I'm in mourning...I don't want him to pity me and take care of me because he feels he's forced to. I just need time...and then, things will...I don't know anymore..."

" You want time to erase your pain and I understand, don't worry. But Wolfram is going to leave and maybe have another life where there's no place for a Yuuri Shibuya. He's more than willing to let you take his heart once again. You need to talk to him and time will help you...Sara...I am not trying to speak for him, but knowing how he cared for you, he wouldn't accept that you give up so easily. He would push you into Wolfram's arms. You know, he wasn't fool. He did notice what Wolfram meant to you, there were so many signs that didn't betray him...the nightgown underneath his pillows, the bearbees' home, the night when you cured Wolfram from his sickness when you were on Earth. He just knew that, soon or late, you would be back together. You and Wolfram. You can't lie to yourself, Yuuri...your feelings for Wolfram aren't dead..."

" ...Maybe people don't believe me now, but yes, I still love him. Only...it is awkward, after everything we lived, after the events that took place between us...isn't it ridiculous and fake to try to get along, now? is it really possible to...be a couple?"

Shinou's tiny hand patted Yuuri's shoulder and a smirk crossed his face.

" That, my friend, only you can find the answer. It was possible for you to sleep with Sara and..." when Yuuri shook his head, he shut up. The double black said: " I don't want to compare what I lived with Sara with what I could live with Wolfram."

" You know what?" Shinou's tone was playful.

"...What?" Yuuri eyed with curiosity at the blond' enigmatic smile.

" There's a door. You open it and you stumble stairs up. Then at your left, there's a corridor. You walk towards door number three. This is Wolfram's bedroom."

" Very funny."

" If I were you, well...I would go to see him right now. I really love you, Yuuri, but I have had enough to see you so slow and indecisive. You love Wolfram, nothing can pull you apart now, and he's only waiting for you. You have the world and happiness offered on a golden plate. What else are you expecting?"

The words burned Yuuri like a hot stream.

A few seconds later, he was on his feet. He slipped them into shoes then headed for the doors.

Before he got out, he turned around to say Shinou:

" You're still very mysterious. Daikenja-and Murata- must really love you to accept such a childish king..."

" Sometimes, it's better not to ask questions."

" In fact...thank you...All these nights...you talk to me, endlessly, and even if sometimes I did need to be alone, you haven't let me rot into my despair and my sadness." he offered a weak but genuine smile then left.

Shinou was lost in his thoughts.

He looked up at the ceiling, raising his chin. Wolfram's bedroom was just above his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**A/N: The next chapter will really be the last one.**

**WARNING: ****A bit OOC YUURAM finally... ****In this chapter Yuuri's POV**

My hand was shaking when I unbolted the door. I could hear nothing and the dark was a barrier to the surroundings. I was afraid of tripping over something. But knowing Wolfram's personality, his bedroom was never a mess. It would be clean and net as usual.

However, I did crush something when my feet took tentative steps forward inside the room.

It was like flowers. I could feel it with my fingers when I bent down to touch. I wonder, with a frown upon my face, why these flowers were lying on the carpet. Then I straightened, trying to see the bed through the darkness. The wind blowing caught my attention and I eventually looked at the window. It was open.

As I closed it, something struck me. My fingers lowered to the red stains on a part of the window. The glass had been broken at this part. As if there had been a shock. I lifted my fingers to my nose and I wasn't wrong.

Blood.

My heart nearly stopped, making my chest very painful. Thousands of ideas inside my head turned and created a mess. I imagined the worst had just happened to Wolfram. I turned around, trying to find something to light me and help me. I decided to go out to search for his brothers or whoever could give me a hand.

A muffled sob reached my ears.

My instinct told me to look for at my left. I drew the curtains open to have some moonlight. When I checked at my left with fearful eyes, I could see a frail silhouette shaking and all cuddled up into a corner of the bedroom, between a wall and a wardrobe. It was pale pink. I didn't need more indication to guess who it was.

" Wolfram..." the name escaped my mouth.

Carefully, I knelt down in front of him and touched his shoulders. I think I had scared him. He was shocked to the contact. Despite the lack of light, his big green eyes were brighting and watched me with entire and complete astonishment. Obviously, he hadn't heard me come in his bedroom.

I frowned again, not preventing myself from reaching out and stroked his warm cheeks. They were all wet with his tears. He pulled back as if afraid of my touch. Who could blame him after what I have done to him earlier? I shook my head then moved closer to him.

" Don't, Wolfram. I'm not there to hurt you."

At the moment, I had wished to be in the moonlight with him to see Wolfram better. He didn't know what to do to my words. His lips were parted slightly, his eyes looking at me from top to bottom. If none of us did something, we could stay like this forever. I grabbed his hands and pulled him into my arms, a small whimper escaping his throat. His body was incredibly warm but shaking like a leaf. I dived my nose into his neck that smelled of musk and slowly started to move back and forth, like I would do for one of my children.

" Don't worry, Wolfram...I'm there...shh..." I hoped my voice sounded soothing and gentle enough.

With my arms around his slender body, I could stroke his back. Never had Wolfram looked so fragile and desperate. I continued my soft treatment until I could hear him crying again. He must have too much sorrow to hold back. He just couldn't. He had to let go of all his tension and stress. Soon, his tears damped my shirt and my shoulder but I couldn't say that I cared.

" Yuuri..." he murmured with a sob. I tightened my hug around him as I almost felt my own tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. His voice was broken, husky like a voice coming out from a dried throat. I kissed his cheek then moved my hand higher until I could reach his curls. I passed my hand through his golden mane, savoring its softness.

My frown reappeared on my face. My fingers were touching something liquid, hot and a bit sticky at the left side of his head. My nostrils twitched.

Blood.

" Wolfram, what is it?"

He didn't dare to tell me what I soon knew what it was. Or maybe, he didn't feel the need to tell me, as his dolour was overwhelming both of us like a contagious fever. My body started to shudder, Wolfram was keeping weeping. He winced when I touched again his wound on his head.

So...I understood.

Wolfram had, before I arrived, knocked his head against the window until it broke his skin and wounded it. And since he'd done that, he'd even been trying to heal himself. Guilty ate up at me. Wolfram, in his normal state would never have done something this dangerous, this _stupid_. My Wolfram was just much stronger than that. Had my coldness made him so wretched and sad? Was I killing him inside, unconsciously encouraging him to do what he would never have done in the past? Was I becoming a monster?

Only despair and pain could push Wolfram to hurt and beat himself. I could imagine him crying all the tears of his body, his hands resting on the window glass and he hammering his head against it until he knew blood was sliding down his face. Then he would cuddle himself up into a corner with no one to comfort him like a puppy. My chest tightened painfully. I could only understand that Wolfram was diving into depression. He suddenly struggled against my arms, but his reaction didn't anger me. I guessed he hold me a grudge. But what could I do? Everything that had happened couldn't be erased.

" Shh, Wolfram, darling, everything will be fine from now on. I promise you won't be alone anymore..."

" D-do...you f-forgive me?" he dared to ask that now? Did he ?

I squeezed him tighter as if there was no tomorrow and said, the most kindly possible, in his ear:

" Of course, I do, I do. Don't worry about that."

I kept moving back and forth, my maryoku working as I was healing him. His small hands clutched my shirt and he welcomed my help with greed.

That night, we slept in the same bed for the first time since my marriage with someone else. I was holding him close to my heart, his head resting between my shoulder and my neck. His body was all snuggled against mine. I listened to his difficult breath. It was an odd sensation to feel him and his nightgown on my skin. I kissed his eyelids then more shyly his lips.

He re-opened his eyes to that. He looked at me with uncertainty and fear and also hope. The last feeling was the one I wanted to see more than everything else. I wanted him to be sure I wouldn't back away from any of our kisses anymore, that I would always respond to them in kind. I hoped he could see that in my eyes in spite of the dark.

Wolfram slowly raised his chin so that his round mouth was on mine a few seconds later. I accepted the kiss willingly. It was chaste because somehow we were both a bit frightened. Me, for kissing someone else than my former husband, he...because perhaps he was still afraid of being disappointed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we woke up, we were both a little...dizzy...We were waking up beside each other and this fact, it hadn't happened for a very long time. It is like being pulled out of a strange dream, as if it was not so real...And however, everything had been true. We'd lived a true nightmare. Wolfram and I didn't look at each other's eyes right away. I didn't know for him, but on my face, heavy tears were sliding down my cheeks as I observed the bed canopy. I felt a sob that shook him and I comprehended I wasn't the only one crying. My right hand searched for his left and I tightened my grip on it.

" It took us so long before having all this back." he stated with a shaky, broken voice. I could only nod, the motion of my head slow and almost hesitant. We were just realizing we were suffering so much. And how old are we? He's barely eighty-four years old, which made him still a young man among the mazoku males...I had reached my seventeenth year recently...All this tension that had been dropped on our shoulders felt like a bag filled with stone and mud. It let us a bitter taste inside our mouths. We were young and despite that, due to our roles and duties, we will face many more issues, many deaths, perhaps. And this...This was what crushed me...For the first time,in my life, my job as a king had really the bother of a burden. Regarding Wolfram's feelings about that, I don't want to...

" Yuuri...Wouldn't it be easier if actually we were not King and Prince?..."

Ah, that's it...I wasn't wrong, Wolfram felt the same as I did. Silence took its place inside the bedroom. I could barely feel his thumb caressing my hand with circular motions. I dared to steal a peek at the surroundings and then, I saw the flowers on the floor, broken vases, the desk and the chair knocked over...then my eyes raised to the window. They remembered the blood stains.

" Wolfram!" I had nearly shouted and Wolfram let out a whimper, his eyes bulged out, fear written on his face, and his body tensing under the intensity of my voice. I guessed I'd just snapped him out of his thoughts. I faced him, turning on my side swiftly and reached out to check his wound on his head...I whined when I caught sight of some blond hair missing at the left side of his head, but, contrary to the night before, there was no blood anymore. Just a naughty scar...even my maryoku had failed to erase this profanity...

I closed my eyes as I felt my tears overflooding them.

" Yuuri..." I took him into my arms as I sat up, squeezing him against my heart. The embrace was strong, because I wanted it to be, I could feel it. I think surprise stung me a bit, when he didn't complain. My tears were damping his shoulder.

" Yuuri...What's going on?"he hugged me back, his slender arms locking around my waist, his tiny hands stroking my back in soothing movements. I was kissing his neck and I even hadn't realized it.

"...Did I hurt you yesterday? And the other day?Did I..."

" No, no!" his head was shaking vigorously, his golden curls ruffling my cheek and my jaw. " I should have understood you needed time, I shouldn't have tried to perturb such a moment. I'm sorry, forgive me...And yesterday, it wasn't your fault either, if I were stronger and less stupid, I wouldn't have done that. I often despised people who were doing that to themselves, and now, look at me, I didn't hesitate a second to treat myself so badly...If only I..."

His own tears took the best of him. " I thought you really hated me! When you didn't insist for me to stay beside you a few hours ago, it broke my heart..."I pulled away just a little, diving my black gaze inside his green ones. Is green not the colour of hope? He looked childish but at the same time, his face was carrying the features of someone who'd witnessed too much. My thumbs caressed his tears away.

" I swear I won't treat you like this anymore. I don't want to loose you. And you're not weak. You're strong, Wolfram. You've endured a plenty of things, and you're still standing there. Now...I want to know if you can let me be back into your life, if I'm still holding this chance to..."

He shook his head, again. With a smile,with his beautiful tears, he said: "Yuuri, you have always had this chance and this place. So don't ask for them. I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me, I understand the full extent of my betrayal, and more than everything else, I feared you wouldn't give a second chance to both of us. I have only yearned for you all my life...What I did, I regret to have done it. I know what you mean to me, that's why I've held onto you. Even wh-when you were married. I don't want to let go of you, no more. And no other man, or woman, can replace you. It's me who beg you to let me this place..."

XXXXXXXXXX

We decided on a mutual agreement, that Wolfram would go on a trip for a while. I wanted to mourn without being a danger for him, or for anyone else. He first was quite reluctant to leave me alone in such a sad moment. Moreover, after being kept away from me by my marriage, he was now 'forced' to take his own distance. More hurt was added to the first.

" I want you to think about your decision, Wolfram" I murmured while we'd escaped our older advisors. " When you are back, I'm sure your mind will be fresh enough again and that you will be able to know if you really want to stay with me. As for me, I'm ready to fully make up with you, but I need to do things in time. Then I'll take care of you, completely and without reserve. I don't want to rush things when things are not done properly and then, in the future, you may be hurt and bothered again because of this, because of our impatience."

He nodded, his gaze caressing and soft.

" You will wait for me, won't you?"

" I will, I promise."

" Then I will listen to your advice and think about us...But" he looked straight into my eyes. The forest of his emerald green eyes seemed more vivid, as if a wind was blowing over the leaves of his irises. " You can be sure I won't waver about my decision. I do want to be with you, and I'm intending to show you that."

We were peering into each other's eyes before I pulled him forward for a strong embrace and a feverish kiss. We kissed as if this might be our last one.

Things could go back to where they had stayed between he and me.

_Trust me..._

**TBC**

**Eirina**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. YUURAM.**

**FINAL CHAPTER: When everything is settled...**

The rumor spread like a pleasant roses perfume in the air. Yuuri, with his eyes glued on the window, had a smile on his face. Who could boast themselves to have such a wonderful fiancé? From the talkative mouths in the castle corridors, and then thanks to his advisors, he'd learned here was a hero out there. Wolfram had saved children from a school which was on fire, while going back to the castle after his trip. Yuuri had sent help.

No, Yuuri wasn't in his royal bedroom. The inn he had chosen to rest in was in the village where the school had been attacked by some thieves that he'd easily captured with his water dragons. Conrad, butts down on a sofa, smiled at his king.

" He'll be back soon."

" I can't wait anymore, I'm going out to see him."

" In that case, I'll join you."

They both made their way out, eagerly, the godfather entertained to see the younger man so happy.

Everyone was helping outside, to reassure and take care of the children, there wasn't much to do as the king had switched off the fire. His black eyes glowed with true happiness when they caught sight of a blond soldier. Wolfram was comforting a child who was crying. Soon, his mother took him and Wolfram could go.

He wheeled around and saw Yuuri, looking as if waiting there solely for him, which was feeling nice.

His face wore a smile. He walked, slow and leisurely, to meet him. They even didn't share a kiss, neither did they shake hands.

Standing face to face, they greeted each other almost wordlessly.

" I think I ought to applaud for your heroic arrival." Yuuri stated finally, breaking their silence. Conrad took a few steps back, erasing himself to let them have a talk.

" I know how you can thank me. But we first go back home."

" Will you ride beside me, my Prince?"

The jade eyed boy had a soft chuckle.

" Of course, what could I refuse to my King?"

They went back to Blood Pledge Castle, and even though it was for the weather-very sunny today, they didn't exchange significant words. They knew behind them, their friends were listening to them as a way to watch their newly re-found understanding.

They soon reached the castle, and after some greetings to the persons welcoming them, they went up to Yuuri's bedroom. Slowly, side to side, they headed for the bed, and each boy stood at a corner, facing each other.

" Well...I'm listening to you, Wolfram."

He slightly got surprised when Wolfram glanced at the bed.

" First, I want another bed for us. I don't want to sleep on the bed you used to share with Sara. I don't want to smell your lovemaking."

" Alright. Other things to ask me?"

" I...I want to wait for the marriage before having sex with you. I...I want to show them I can wait and be a respectable man." _To start, let's apply the court's rules. Even if they suck. Be patient and then, you'll impose your own etiquette. _

" Not a problem." Yuuri nodded, slightly, his eyes never looking down. In fact, there was some amusement flailing within him. " With such a nice resolution, the honeymoon is going to be quite exciting. I'm looking forward to it."

A few words like these coming out from Yuuri's mouth only and it was enough to make Wolfram flush a bright red, making him surely look like an idiot. The raven haired boy was obviously teasing him, but it was soft.

" Should I care about other matters for your welfare?"

Wolfram acquiesced with a rapid nod. The next condition seemed to be a more sensitive point.

" Yes...I would like to adopt...Anselm. I want to become the other father of this child, like I am with Greta."

" I think it's possible. Anselm loved and will always love Sara." he could remember the boy picking up the SaraYuu flowers each morning. " He won't forget about him. But he can as well love you and accept you."

Wolfram gave another nod. He looked into the dark eyes. The love floating around them mixed with light embarrass, thus creating an awkward atmosphere, the type they'd finally got so used to feel.

" Anything else, Wolfram?"

Yuuri could see something akin to reproach. That didn't make him flinch, however. That's why he remained calm and composed.

" You know...I won't apologize. Wolfram. I take full responsibility of what I lived with Sara. I loved what I was living with him. I don't regret anything. You lost your virginity with Ludwig, I lost mine with Sara. And absolutely nothing can wipe this away."

"...You won't apologize...even if you made me cry?"

" It hurts me to know you've cried and I will fix that. And for the physical pain I caused to you, and all those insults I called you with I'm really begging for your pardon. I won't do that anymore. You can be sure about it. But your sorrow, Wolfram, you started it on your own. You've been impatient. The only thing I needed was time. So, no I won't apologize _for my story with Saralegui._ What I promise you, nevertheless, is to make you happy and try not to anger you anymore. You know, in addition, my feelings for you. Happiness is what we've been looking for, no?"

After a silent while, without a word, Wolfram stepped forward to wound his arms around Yuuri's neck. He hugged him tightly and moaned softly when he felt his fiancé pressing him harder in return.

Their hearts were beating in sync.

" In a few days, there will be a ball." Yuuri could feel him crying, and it made him hug Wolfram even more. " I want you to make me dance. Promise me, Yuuri."

" I promise, Wolfram. We will dance together."

Shinou and Murata were smiling.

XXXXXXXX

Greta who was dancing with Conrad caught a glimpse of her two fathers and instantly smiled. She ran towards them and the two boys hugged her.

" I'm so happy to see you together once again! I love you so much!" She was almost crying.

" It's good..." Yuuri faintly muttered; giving a tender kiss on her hair. Wolfram was stroking her face and back, lovingly looking at her.

" Papa and Daddy are better now, my darling. We're going to be much better parents for you. I promise Greta!"

" Yeah, I know..."

Wolfram turned his gaze to Yuuri who was smiling weakly. The blond prince squeezed his hand and shyly gave a kiss on Yuuri's soft lips. Greta's eyes were shining like stars:

" When do I have a sister or a brother?" She asked half-mischievously, half innocently. The fiancés glanced at each one, reddening terribly. Gunter, next to a more than glad Celi, was crying, joined hands on his heart. Wolfram and Yuuri didn't have the time to answer as Anselm, who'd stopped dancing with Gwendal, came in view,running; jolting Greta to present himself in front of his two parents. A wide smile was crossing his face.

" Yes, when do we have a sister or a brother?"

" Um, with the two of you, we are well occupied already! Maybe after the marriage, we will give you a bunch of evil siblings!" the king answered with mischief. Wolfram giggled and pinched Yuuri's arm.

" I want a big family, remember, with many, many children."

" Of course, but we won't have time anymore for ourselves, and then you're going to complain because I am not taking care of you well!"

" Alright, alright, everything in time, ne?"

" Yes" he kissed Wolfram again.

Gunter winked at Celi and the orchestra begun playing a new music. Yuuri immediately looked at Wolfram.

" Shall we dance this waltz, my Lord?"

" For sure..." This was so easy to guess Wolfram's shyness at the moment,and yet Yuuri found his grace and his dignity amazing and breathtaking. No one could win over his prettiness. They danced, trying not to care about the people around. All eyes were staring at them. Finally, Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld were able to express what they felt without shame or prejudice.

XXXXXXXXXXX

One year later, Shin Makoku was feasting the marriage between King Yuuri and the New Prince Wolfram. Their portraits were circulating all around the kingdom. The union was provoking quite an uproar through the streets, making them very noisy, but lively and joyful, as this was an event rare and that no one would probably see and attend twice in their life. People were taking full advantage of the food offered as banquets and they repeated the names of the two monarchs like priests repeated their prayers. The noise reached its paroxysm when, simply sitting on horses, Yuuri and Wolfram visited the main town, pranking across the streets, people gathering on the sidewalks. They could measure their extreme popularity as cries of joy were thrown at them, and the number of smiles caught in sight that day was too huge to be counted. Women and men and children gaped at how handsome and dignified the two young sovereigns looked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first time was a mix of softness and pain, the king and the prince scarcely lighted by the moon. However, this was surely the most enjoyable night for the two of them. For Wolfram, it had been a way out to forget what he'd known with a soldier...For Yuuri, it felt totally different from what he'd learned with his former husband. Wolfram was another piece of silk perfumed with another scent, colored by other hues and whose softness couldn't be found anywhere else.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri had been particularly upset when Greta had chosen Aymeric as husband. This blond didn't hold a great reputation due to his detestable past. He'd stolen a plenty of times, he'd lied to many people and however, the princess fell in love with him. And he did with her. Yuuri ended up understanding the man didn't steal for pleasure but he came from one of the poorest areas of the kingdom and because Greta convinced him, the king had visited the said place only to see a frightening poverty reigning without pity. And the more he learned from the man, the more he grew to appreciate and accept him. In the end, Yuuri was reassured his daughter's beloved one wasn't a horrible person but someone who had tried to survive with the cards given in his hands.

She could spouse him with the agreement of her two fathers.

As for Anselm, the boy had needed time to consider Wolfram his second parent. He'd been distrusting with him at the very beginning. Wolfram had gathered his whole patience and kindness to win the child's heart. He'd been hurt when very often, Anselm had shouted at him that he didn't deserve Yuuri, and that Sara was much worthier than him. He'd also added that despite Yuuri's love for him, Sara would never be forgotten. Wolfram'd listened to him without flinching, without showing any emotion. That day, he'd even dared to reply coldly yet firmly to Anselm ' Yuuri might have loved Sara, but it's the past. We're all moving on. If you're still so stuck to that, you can't live with us. Yuuri doesn't want to bother with what is over anymore now!'It was only when he went back to his bedroom that he collapsed on the bed and started to cry. Yuuri had come in then, his work for the day over. The jet haired man had comforted his husband with all his tenderness, whispering sweet nothings and cuddling him with caresses, assuring him of his everlasting support and love. Wolfram had remained silent, wordlessly greeting his kisses and hug. Yuuri, though, had felt his body boil with anger and decided to have a heart-to-heart talk with his son, once Wolfram had been calmed down enough. The little boy had got upset, cursing Wolfram with multiple birds names but his admiration and his respect for Yuuri had helped him not to see the Prince's faults only but also his numerous qualities and generosity. Right away, the dark eyed king had figured out that Anselm was still unable to get over Sara's death of his own,proving he'd needed more time than what they'd originally thought . He'd embraced him tight, promising his eternal love and attention. The days had passed and then, Anselm had given up on his distrust towards Wolfram. The latter was loved, and now, respected by everyone else, and most important, he was Yuuri's love and husband. Though, guided by his proud personality, the boy had_ ordered_ to Wolfram to spend some days with him, unable to let go of his 'arrogance' and admit spontaneously that he'd lost the fight. Internally smiling, Wolfram had accepted, knowing and getting the idea the golden haired child was eventually making some concessions.

From that day, they'd been learning from each other. Now, Anselm couldn't imagine his life without Wolfram anymore. He'd become a part of him as important as Yuuri was, and Greta was his cherished sister. He'd asked her to forgive him for his past badness and she'd done so willingly, holding the youngest absolutely no grudge.

One day, while on Earth, Wolfram was gardening with him and Miko outside, in front of the house, their vacancies starting after an intense period of work, restless and exhausting. Yuuri was gone for a business, dealing with a sell of a superb house, in Japan. Greta and Aymeric were talking warmly with Shouma and Shouri's wife, Setsuko and their son, Yuki, inside the living-room.

It was sunny and hot.

Wolfram was leaning down to cut some flowers. His sweat was dropping forward. Sighing, he straightened to wipe the water away from his forehead, massaging his sore shoulders at the same occasion. The sight of Anselm staring at a young girl than heading towards her caught his attention.

His son was blushing, the pink of his cheeks spreading cutely across his face. Wolfram then looked at the girl. She was a gorgeous Japanese girl, with her black hair falling on her shoulders like ebony waterfalls, her slanted eyes were bright and large, and all her body appealed. She was as flushing as Anselm, telling him she was a new neighbour to the Shibuya family. Anselm immediately told her she could come for dinner in order to meet his family. She'd accepted with pleasure, unable to hide her smile. Then they parted, for her to join her parents waiting for her a bit further, for him to go back to his summer work-helping grandma Miko and _dad Wolf_. The green eyed king stole a peek at the girl, who was walking away with her parents, dancing happily. That tore out from his throat a genuine chuckle, guessing the girl was kind of tomboy. As for Anselm, he had a wide smile that reached each of his white ears, humming softly.

" What's her name?" Wolfram inquired, with some teasing in his voice, and in his eyes.

" Aiko Yamada... Uh, our neighbour...She'll come to have dinner with us tonight...You don't object to that, Grandma, do you?"

" Oh, no!" she exclaimed as if she was clueless. The wink she shared with Wolfram suggested she'd seen everything. Wolfram couldn't help but let the others hear his crystalline laughter...

XXXXXXXXXXX

" What makes you smile like this?" asked Yuuri, at night, on their bed. He was watching his husband with a complete curiosity. Wolfram, after retrieving every of his clothes, slipped his pajamas on, then slid under the blanket to snuggle up against Yuuri. The king passed an arm around Wolfram's waist. His smile grew larger for an instant before he uttered, softly:

" Oh, nothing...Your son is just falling in love."

" Aww..." It was Yuuri's turn to grin. " Young love!" he chuckled inwardly. "With this girl, Aiko, I think..."

" You guess right. I think I sort of understand why he's chosen her."

" And why?"

" Because she looks like you." Wolfram sat up, by Yuuri, and then continued, with a more serious tone: " I don't know how I can conclude this, but I really think she's going to be his only one. It's like another sense. I can feel it."

" Good for him." Yuuri merely stated in answer. The way he turned on his side, tugging at Wolfram's waist to pull him down and cuddle him up against his torso, made Wolfram aware of Yuuri's intentions. " Did you feel the same when you met me?"

" With someone who fell from his horse and looked totally daft?...I must be surely doomed or something, but yes, despite the fact I'm quite intelligent, I think I felt that when I met you. Felt that for an idiot." They gave out laughters.

" I love you so much..." in the dark eyes, the emotion was there.

" And I love you too. So much that sometimes, it hurts there." the blond reached out to grab Yuuri's hand and put it down on his chest. His heart was beating too strong.

" Great because I won't let go of you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld...no more."

" Neither will I, never, Yuuri Shibuya."

The kiss they shared, then, as a response to their mutual feelings, was a sealing to their promise.

_**Real Affection**_

_**The End**_

_**Eirina**_


End file.
